Start of Something New?
by Amy1987
Summary: Beth chose to leave the cloudy skies of England behind, but her even cloudier soul moved with her. Protecting herself from others was her way, but how do the new people in her life change her? How does she change them?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: Breaking Free

As the days go for a 19 year old, this one started off particularly well. A good Friday feeling filled Beth's' mind as she absent-mindedly stepped off the train at London Fenchurch Street, and joined the mass hysteria of bodies, all of who are trying to get to work on time. I-pod blasting the new Nelly Furtado song, and her new Chloe bag hitched over her brown - Mac clad shoulder. She made the 10 minute journey to her 'Prison' - an international law firm, specialising in marine and aviation law - which was a far cry from her real passion, but paid enough money to pay off her building phone bills and shopping spree charges to her credit card.

Opening her e-mail, she gazed at the endless list of 'to-do' e-mails which she received during the week; her eyes fell to one from her best friend Elliott.

Elliott, was the chalk to Beth's' cheese, they were pole opposites. Beth had curly chocolate brown hair, glasses, blue eyes, where as Elliott had blond, straight hair and brown eyes. Their personalities were poles apart too; Beth was quiet and reserved, yet quietly confident in herself. She knew how to have a good time but was but was not consumed constantly with having drinks at lunch or after work like Elliott (and most of her other friends were), She was, safe to say, one on her own!

Opening Elliott's e-mail attachments which were usually of the hottest guy in the latest _HEAT magazine _, and the .JPEG file, Beth saw the one thing which took away the good Friday feeling - well pretty much any feeling at all - her boyfriend Harry kissing her friend. The picture filled the screen and Beth's mind as she felt the tears well up in her eyes, threatening to fall.

Harry was supposed to be it for her, he was her soul mate, he was physically everything she wanted and he knew her, the real her, the goofy bread stick up the nose whilst in Pizza Hut Beth. The one felt alone most of the time. He knew her weaknesses like the back of his hand. Maybe he knew her too well, and she was too comfortable. Some people say that they know when something is wrong in their relationship - Beth didn't.

She picked up her work phone, and vacantly dialled Harry's mobile number. Anger was brewing up inside her - blame was very quickly being laid upon her and self-doubt set in as the phone rang, was this really her fault or was this a sign she was meant for more?

The phone call to Harry did not last very long - mumbles which slightly resembled an apology but she wasn't listening to him. In one swift motion she put the phone down on him - that's the last of Harry - no more. She decided from that point that no guy shall know her that well or get that close to her again. The real Beth should be hidden and alone, and that's the way it was going to stay.

After the drama of Harry at 9.30 am - work became her priority, so much so that 5.30 pm rolled around much quicker. The few invites she received were quickly rejected and she welcomed the thought of heading home. Once she reached the front door to her house, the letter box was clogged with junk mail and bills for her parents, Tom and Denise, sorting through it as she made her way up the path to her brown oak front door, she had to double take at a couple of things. The first being her subscription to 'POPSTAR' magazine and checking out the front cover for all new juicy gossip in Hollywood, the second being a letter, which she thought she'd never receive.

After digging in her Chloe bag for what seemed like forever for her keys, she finally made it inside her family home. Dropping her bag and papers by the door, making a loud clang as the metal on her bag hit the hard -wood flooring, she ran up the stairs and yelled down to her Mum in the kitchen. "I'm home, if Harry calls put down the phone, if Elliott calls I'll take it - I need to talk to her!"

With this she closes the bedroom door to her sanctuary (aka her bedroom); letter pressed against her beating chest and took in the moment and its consequences. This letter, if positive, would change her life completely. About 3 months ago, Beth became restless in her life, believing that she shouldn't settle for her current life, although comfortable, it was not Beth and her dreams were something different, She hid them from everyone - she wanted to leave London and Harry behind, to travel and work in something that was going to excite her and allow her to be herself - now seemed more appropriate than ever to leave. Sitting on her queen size bed, she stared at the back of the envelope, gazed at the return address, _Shooting Star Productions_, excitement and nerves too over as she ripped open the envelope and scanned the letter for the green light to her dreams.

'Dear Ms B Green,

Thank you for your application and CV for the position of legal intern/assistant at Shooting Star Productions, unfortunately we cannot offer this position at this time to you and it has subsequently been filled. We can however offer you another position; although not of a legal nature would still allow an insight into the file and media production environment. This position is to be Kenny Ortega's assistant whilst he directs various productions over the course of 2007-2008. Please contact me ...'

Beth lost all interest in the letter after that point, she was too busy doing her 'happy dance' as Elliott calls it, and too busy to notice that her family were at the door watching her too. "Whets going on?" her dad, Tom, asked in an amused way. "I'm going to America, I got my job!" Laughter and yelling at the top of Beth's voice were the last things they got out of her all evening. She was set on going - first things first, convincing her Parents to let her go, the second to actually go!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - Making a Move.

Dinner in the Green house-hold that night was a mixture of awkward silences and even more awkward stares. The subject of Harry came up on a number of occasions, and the fiery response received did not go well for Beth, who was still yet to tell her parents of her new life. She knew they were going to crazy when she told them that not only are their 19 year old daughter moving out, she's moving across the freaking world. Pushing her Spaghetti Bolognese around on her plate, 'it's now or never' she thought.

"Ok, I need to tell you something." out of the corner of her eye she could see her Mum send a glance towards her Father. "The letter I received today, the one I was so excited about, well, it was an acceptance letter, a job offer really", her voice was getting quieter," I didn't tell you guys about it because of the possibility nothing would come of it, but something has and I want to take it..." She looked between her two parents, both faces were eager to hear the rest; even in the poorly lit room Beth noticed the worry on their faces. "The job is in America. I will hopefully be starting in a month." She stopped fiddling with her food and attempted eye contact with them both. Silence. That was the worse thing - silence for a good ten minutes at least, then she heard..."ok."

Shock and disbelief spread across Elliott's face after Beth described the whole incident to her the following morning when they met for breakfast before going 'essential' shopping - her Mum said pots and pans, towels, household BORING stuff - what Beth considered essentials were flip-flops, trousers, jeans, cute flats, dressy heels, bags, lip glosses, that she couldn't live without. If you didn't know by looking at her, you certainly would by looking at her wardrobe - she was a shopaholic.  
"Are you freaking kidding me?! You're going to work, when did you even apply? Why didn't you tell me?! We could have gone together!" Elliott practically yells at Beth across the tiny Starbucks table they were sat at. Beth looked over her mug, before putting it down and explaining, "No we couldn't. This is not about you Elliott, this is about me. I need to get away from here, from London and home before it's too late, before I lose hope in people and lose hope in me. And before you say, this is not about Harry and what happened - he is whatever, it's me that counts now and this is me - well for the next year." Looking over behind Elliott's glass framed eyes; tears were forming at the realisation that her friend was truly leaving - without her. She knew they would never be the same but to be a true friend, she knew she had to let her go. Pulling her glasses off and putting her sunglasses down over her eyes, Elliott stood up and held her hand out to Beth to follow - she had heard everything she needed to hear.

The rest of the day went without a hitch. Every shop in the shopping centre was brought from; 'essentials' in both Beth's and her Mums terms were brought. She was set to go.

Monday rolled around way to quick - this was her day for a good thing and bad thing. Beth took her offer letter to work to call from there, and also put her resignation letter in her black Gucci bag also. As she applied the last bit of lip gloss to her made up face and touched up her hair, she thought to herself that in one month's time she is going to be in front of my own mirror, in the USA, doing this.  
"Beth, come on your going to be late!" yelled Tom from downstairs, interrupting her train of thought. The journey to work was the same as any other day, except she paid it a little more attention, as is to take it in on the last few journeys she'll ever make.

Sitting at her desk, she closed the door to her small, light, and uncluttered office when she entered, picked up the phone and made the call of her life. After a few rings, the phone was picked up; "Hello Shooting Star Productions, Mandy here."  
"Hi, I was wondering if I could possible talk to Greg Mitchell please, its Beth Green." Beth noticed that she sounded particularly British compared to her America counterpart on the other end of the phone, A couple moments of silence, "Greg Mitchell."  
"Greg, it Beth Green calling to make arrangements regarding my position as assistant to Kenny Ortega,"  
"Good to have on board Beth. We were thinking to have you out here and start on the 20th February - the same day Kenny starts the cast on their rehearsals."  
"Sure, that sounds great..."  
The conversation continued for another 30 minutes until all plans were finalised and flights and accommodation had been discussed.  
"Oh, I have one last question, what film is being started when I arrive?" Beth thought it was best to ask - at least to know what she is getting herself in too.  
"Its HSM 2"  
"I'm sorry, HSM 2? Beth began to wish she'd done some research on this director guy before calling!  
"High School Musical 2" Replied Greg, obviously a little surprised that she didn't know.  
"Oh of course, sorry, it's Monday what do you expect?!" Laughter and goodbyes followed.

The plans were set - her flight was on the 18th February. She was officially going. She stood up to go and get a snack from the breakfast trolley, in passing she proudly put her resignation letter in the out tray. "This is it." she though.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 - Saying her goodbyes.

The month flew by. It was now the 16th Feb - Beth's last day at work in the law firm, and her day to pack up. She managed to rope Elliott in to help her, which of course was a disaster because she did not know the difference between her arse and her elbow when it came to law things, so she just sat at Beth's computer surfing the internet.

Beth was packing up some old files to go to the basement when she was called over by Elliott; "I'm researching HSM, HCSM or whatever its called, and it actually does not seem that bad - some of the guys in it are cute, the girls look fun. They're all young too - our age so you can get to know them and bring one of the hot guys back for me!" Beth laughed at this comment and looked at the pictures on the internet. "Is that what you think I'm going to be doing the whole time, socialising and picking up cute guys for you? NO! They probably all have their heads up their own arses anyway, little Princes and Princesses I'm sure!" She looked at Elliott in a very matter of fact sort of way. "Yeah, I bet you 100 pounds you'll be eating your words and you'll be on the phone to me gushing over how cute and hot they all are and how well you get on with the cute guys." With this Beth threw the roll of scotch tape she was using, at Elliott, with a giggle.

The closed office door tapped lightly, breaking the giggles and laughter of the two girls. Beth moved to open the door, since she was closest, only to reveal an apologetic Harry. Elliott immediately got up and mumbles an excuse about needing a drink, which really was a poor attempt to excuse herself from a very awkward situation.

With Elliott now gone, Beth stood there simply staring at Harry unable to believe that he had the guts to stand there and attempt to do this to her. "Are going to say anything?" Beth asked with all the attitude she could muster against him.  
"I heard your leaving." He simply said. He didn't move, he didn't even blink.  
"That's all - I'm leaving, I am honestly supposed to be bothered that you know - how do you even know - as far as I was concerned you are not in contact with anyone I talk too." By this point Beth was now back inside her office, resting gently at her desk.  
"Mark told me. He caught wind of it from his friend here who knew." He stood there meekly - almost like the child he really was.  
"So your playing spy now, not just Doctors and Nurses like you were with that girl?" She asked nonchantly, silently praying that Elliott was going to be back any minute and that her nerves did not show in her voice.  
"That was not really necessary - Beth, we used to be great together - why are you like this - I know I was wrong, I'm an idiot, what else can I say? What do you need?" He said it although she was being unreasonable with him, his patronising tone did not go down well with Beth and it took all the strength in her slender body not to reach out and strangle him.  
"I need you to do me a huge favour. LEAVE ME ALONE. I've moved on what's wrong with you?!" She yelled at him as he gradually moved closer to her, his arms suddenly lifting to cup her face which made her sick to her stomach. 'I can't believe I loved him'.  
"Don't go, stay here with me, your only supposed to be with me, you hear me!", by this point he was shouting at her, " I need you, I know you, you know me, why are you ruining us?" He looked her straight in the eyes. She saw something that she'd never seen before, fright. It was obvious that he was the one who was weak, not her, he needed her, not the other way around as she had always believed.

She pulled herself from his grasp, took his hands in hers and led his towards the door. She opened it, to reveal an eavesdropping Elliott on the other side stand up and straighten herself out, and look at anything but the pair in front of her.

Beth moved to allow her in, let go of Harry's, said nothing and closed the door. Closure. She turned to look at Elliott and simply stated, "I need to get out of here." With that they packed up and left the firm. Beth never more relieved than now.

The next 48 hours were a blur, a mass of tears, goodbyes and boxes. At the airport, Beth, Elliott, Beth's parents and her sister gathered to check her and her luggage in, and to say a final goodbye. Her sister hugged her, said goodbye, kissed her cheek and told her to "Be careful, pick-up your feet and look where your going". It was a tradition that stuck after when Beth use to meet her sister, Charlotte, for lunch. Next was her Dad, who could only hug her, tell her he loved her, before turning away. They both knew it was enough, anything else would have ruined it. Her mum cried, it broke Beth's heart to say goodbye to her Mum. Especially after the accident nearly five years ago when she felt like her heart had nearly died when her Mums nearly did. The had a bond that only the could understand. Truly Best Friends. Last but not least was Elliott. She had on her bug-eyed sunglasses, even though it was cloudy and grey, a typical English winters day. Tears rolling down her face and tissue balled up in her hand. Beth opened her arms and pulled Elliott into a hug, both just stood there quietly with only their gentle sobs to fill the silence. This was their goodbye, both knew that they would change, their relationship would never be the same. Neither wanted to say it, but it was the realisation that hit them both.

Their hug was broken by the voice asking for all passengers to now check-in for flight 'BA107 to California LAX!' Gently parting, Beth blew a kiss to them all, grabbed her cases, turned and didn't look back. She knew looking back would mean an end of her new dreams. She loved her family and Elliott but this is for her. She was on her own now.

After check-in, she went to WHSMITHS, brought a lot of magazines and stuffed them in her bag, along side her new issue of 'Popstar' and flight essentials and boarded her flight.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR – One New Friend, and a Baby.

"Seat 39C, 40C, 41C, 42C, ah hah!" Beth took her seat, opened her hand luggage compartment and took out her in flight essentials – her I-pod, magazines, Jane Austin book and a Jumper (in case she got cold).

Gazing around in the economy seat compartment, she took notice of those around her, mostly families with Kids – on holiday during their half term break from school no less, ' Great just what I need, a cabin full of screaming kids for 10 hrs.' A swift kick in the back of her chair interrupted her thoughts, turning she expected to see a bratty 9 year old – but she was met with a 20 something year old woman, struggling with what looked to be a 9 month old baby.

"Sorry." The woman said apologetically before standing up next to Beth, "Sorry but our seats are the ones next to yours (Beth was at the isle seat)…" The woman looked at Beth with a scared gaze in case she was going to yell or moan. What she met with however, was a completely different story. Beth stood up and gestured for the lady to give her that Baby whilst she sorted herself out and got comfortable. The invite was quickly agreed to and before she knew it the Baby was thrusted into her arms and smiling intently up at her.

Shortly after the elder lady sat down, she took the Baby back, with a sad frown coming from Beth – She liked Babies and they seemed to like her too. "Hi, I'm Katy, and this little one is Brooke." A little tickle from Katy during the introduction caused Brook to smile a big toothless smile. Beth smiled, extended her hand and said, "I'm Beth, nice to meet you both, so where are you guys going? Anywhere nice in California?" An awkward flight was the last thing Beth needed. "We're going to family actually, their collecting us that end, you?" Brooke was fussing and Katy was trying to keep her entertained with toys, which Brooke found hilarious to through towards the tall bald guy in front of them. "I'm starting a new job actually, at a film production company – a new life I guess" she replied looking downwards in her lap. She was brought out of her trance by the air steward, "Ladies, the in flight movie is about to start – head phones?" He thrusted his arms out clutching two sets of headphones – both of which were taken. "What film is it?" Katy asked. "It's a kid's film – they are driving me crazy – its High School Musical." He said in passing out earphones to desperate mums who were trying to shut their kids up for 10 minutes. Beth nearly chocked on her diet Pepsi when she heard this, Katy and her ever loving motherly instincts came out and began to tap Beth lightly on the back to stop her coughing. "Are you ok? Katy eyes starred closely at Beth's red face for some sign of choking or personal injury, but softened when she realised she was ok.

"Yeah, a little shocked. This movie was directed by the guy I'm working for; I'm assisting during the filming of the sequel." She finished her sentence with a hasty blow of her nose, just in case she had Pepsi bubbles up it. "That's odd, my Dad directed this movie, who are you working for again?" Katy's grip on the arm of her seat tightened with the excitement of the situation. "Its Kenny, Kenny Ortega, why is he your dad?" Beth could not believe what was happening to her. "Yeah, that's who we are visiting! He's picking us up at the airport to stay with him and my Mum whilst he's on location. What a coincidence?!" Katy was now having to shout over the noise of the babies, and moving her head like a mad-woman to stop Brooke pulling at her hair. "Have you seen this before?" turning her head to nod towards the film, which was staring. "Nope." Was the simple reply from Beth, who was still a little dazed from the Pepsi incident and shocked about Katy, "then I'll shut up and let you watch it." Beth settled down in her seat, head phones on and waited for the film to start again.

--------------------------------------------- One hour and forty-five minutes later -----------------------------

As Beth removed her headphones from her head, which gave her a pain in the ear form the tightness of them , she glanced towards Katy, who was sitting in her seat calmly with a smile across her face. "You liked it didn't you?" she asked knowingly. "It was ok, I'm a little too old for it to fully appreciate it," Beth told her as a matter of fact – when really…she loved it. The songs were good, the plot was clever and witty and the guys were not too bad to look at. "How old are you then? Katy asked with her head tilted to one side, like that was going to help her decide Beths' age. "I'm 19, 20 in September."

"Then you're not too old! I saw your feet tapping with the music, your eyes welled up when Troy was mean to Gabriella, and your smile at the happy ending." Katy concluded with a smile and a teasing poke in Beths' ribs knowing she'd caught her out. " Ok! You caught me! Its good and I did like it!" Beth laughed in defeat. "Did you meet the cast?" She asked Katy with some interest, ' If I'm going to be surrounded by brats I'd like to know about it.' Beth thought. "Yeah, all very nice and sweet – all really grown up for their ages too..Zacs your age, he plays Troy…" and this conversation lasted for about 45 minutes with Katy explaining about each person individually, "If your not in love with one of the guys by the end of this film, then there's something wrong with you." Beth looked up from a cradled Brooke, who fell asleep in her lap about 20 minutes ago with raised eye-brows.

"I don't think I will be, not in that place really." Memories of her and Harry flashed over her mind, 'Still too soon.'.

"I bet you $100, you will be!" Katy stuck her pinkie out. Beth took it and shook, "Gesh, what's with everyone betting on my love life!" Katy laughed at this, "who else did?". The next hour was filled with conversations of home ' My old home." Thought Beth.

_REVIEWS AND COMMENTS ARE REALLY APPRICIATED!!!!!!!!! LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CARRY ON!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any member of the High School Musical cast or crew, and any similarities between my fictitious characters are real life people is purely coincidental. I do own all fictitious characters and this story in its whole and entirety. (CAN YOU TELL I WORK AT A LAW FIRM?! Lol!)

CHAPTER FIVE - MEETINGS

The Sun light was shining brightly as Beth, Katy and baby Brooke exited LAX airport. Moving away slightly from the exit, Beth bent down and kissed a smiley, now sun screened Brooke, and stood up to hug Katy. "My Dads coming in a minute, you sure we can't drop you off?" The offer was nice but Beth needed to find her feet. Besides as part of her going away present, her Nan and Farve had brought her a new car 'to travel in style' as they put it.

"Its ok, really, I have a car here and directions, so I guess this is good bye for now anyways." Beth reached out to hug Katy goodbye. When they parted, beth felt a piece of paper being put in her hand. She looked at Katy - "It's my cell phone number and stuff, incise you want to meet up…let me know when your set and we'll come to keep you company." She finished with a sad smile.

Beth turned away and began to walk towards all the parked cars; pulling out her keys she pressed the remote key for her new car - BEEP BEEP! She looked at where the rear lights were flashing and just could not believe her luck - a new Range Rover Discovery sat in parking bay 181087. Loading her luggage into her huge boot, she climbed in the front seat, and set the satellite navigation to take her to her new home.

Pulling up to the security gates of her apartment building she typed n her four digit secure code and drove into her apartment number parking space, no 14. Getting out of the car, she turned around to look at her new home. Looking at the apartment buildings, all painted in a cream colour, she could see her front door from where she was standing. To her left was a pool with sun loungers around the edge and there were plants everywhere. 'Wow…grass!' she thought, expecting everything to be paved over like she had seen on Laguna Beach and other shows she had watched. Turning to her right she saw a security guard approaching with a cart and a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Stanley." Said the elderly gentleman, He had grey hair poking out the side of his security guard hat and his shirt sleeves rolled up to reveal tanned and tattooed arms. "Can I help you with your bags sweet heart? What apartment are you?"

"I'm no.14 - I'm Beth, by the way. Have you worked here long?" she questioned as she pulled her luggage out on to the cart. "All my life hunny. Where you from?" he said with a thick southern accent. "England - couldn't you tell?" She joked with him as the walked slowly towards the lift. "These old ears are failing me darlin' in my old age." He chuckled. "You on your own?"

"Yep, just me." She told him, "Why?"

"Well, you've got so much luggage I though there was more of you!" Stanley let out a big hearty laugh at this and Beth couldn't help but laugh too.

They strolled down the corridor, which looked out over the pool, and stopped outside the door. Pulling out her keys, she jangled them in the lock a couple of times, the door still wouldn't budge.

"Here, let me try." A voice from behind her said. Startled she glanced over her shoulder before continuing her struggle. "No it's totally ok - I've got it." She said as the door swung open and she fell into her new apartment. "Seems like you do." She heard him say "Hey Stanley". Footsteps followed letting Beth know that he was walking away from her and Stanley, who was now moving her cases into her white plain living room.

Her apartment was painted plain white, with a fire place on the right wall and a small sofa sitting in front of it with a coffee table resting in the middle. To her left she saw the entrance into her kitchen. It had all modern appliances but was finished with beach coloured door fronts and matching wooden floors. Stanley brought her out of her gaze. "Well Beth that's the last of it, I think there's something on the kitchen counter for you." He waved over his shoulder as her closed the apartment door behind him.

Dropping her bag, taking off her flip-flops and shaking her curly hair from the obstructing ponytail, she walked into the brightly lit kitchen and stopped at her 'present'. A backet of equipment was in front of her - a cell phone, side kick, walkie talkie, and a note book. Picking up the notebook, se flicked to the front page. 'You need all this stuff, and all the luck in the world. Be at location by 3 o'clock, team meeting.' She glanced at her watch - 12.15pm - she had plenty of time. Picking out the essentials fro her cases, she had a quick shower to get rid of that, 'I've been confined in a plane for hours feeling'. And got dressed to be on set at 3 as instructed. Being a typical girl, she spent most time choosing her outfit, but decided on a white jean skirt, a green tee-shirt with gold leafing on it, white flip-flops and a gold bag. 'Very cute, casual but dressy.' Beth thought as she packed up all her new work equipment, pushed her sunglasses on and left her apartment.

She was driving down the road, with her music system blaring 'Do Something.' by Britney Spears. Checking her watch, 2.30pm, 'I've got time to get a quick latte.' she thought as she passed a star bucks. Pulling into the turning next to the store, grabbing her bag and locking the car, she made her way inside. Removing her sunglasses and putting them on top of her head, she gazed at the board for something good to drink when Bam! Someone walked straight into the back of her.

Turning around she was hit with a familiar face, "Katy!" "Beth!" was the cries before they embraced in a brief hug. "What are you doing here?" Katy asked, "apart from getting coffee of course." which caused Beth to let out a little laugh, "You should get dad a mocha cappuccino with no foam and extra whip; he'll be your friend for life!" She told Beth with a nudge on the arm for encouragement.

"I'm actually on my way to met him - to a meeting or something come to think of it; I'm going to be late if I don't order now." She turned to the Barrister person and placed her order, adding the tip from Katy in for good luck. "Are you going too?" She asked Katy who was struggling with a fidgety Brooke to cash out of her purse to pay. "Yeah, we're on our way now." By this point Beth orders were ready and Katy's were not too far behind, looking at her watch - 2.45pm- "Do you want a ride with me? My car can fit all of us easily - Don't worry about Brooke, we won't Britney Spears it and drive with her on our laps - you have a car seat right?" Beth asked quickly, knowing if she was here any longer she was going to be late.

"Yeah I do, are our sure though, I don't want to make you late or anything?" Kate was obviously only trying to be friendly but t grated on Beth's nerves more than that, it was now 2.55 and she wasn't there yet. "Its totally cool, hurry!"

By the time they got in the car it was 3, Beth was going to be late on her first day which she was obviously not pleased about. Pulling into the car lot to the rehearsal studios Kate and Beth got out the Range Rover, grabbed Brooke and made their way inside. Straightening her clothes before she entered the room, she received and encouraging smile from Katy and let out the breath she was holding. Opening the door, she was met with what seemed to like 100 pairs of eyes on her and Katy. Smiling and apologising for being late, she moved closer to Kenny in the circle of all the people - there must have only been 10-15 tops. Holding out her hand, she gave the coffee to Kenny, and looked expectantly for a glare as though to say, 'you were late because you got me coffee, but he tasted it, smiled and said "How did you know?" She smiled at Katy, who gave her a wink, "Just a lucky guess." she said.

Looking around the room as she took her seat she recognised some faces but not others. She recognised the main characters - all of whom were listening to Kenny with a gaze. Her interest was broken when she heard her name mentioned. "This is Beth Green, she is my new assistant, and will be working with me - any questions on scheduling to rehearsal - ask her. She will be in your rehearsals as my eyes and ears, and she will be able to get to know you all a little better no doubt." Beth smiled and waved slightly, 'that's a poor introduction if I've ever heard one', she thought to herself. Fifteen minutes later their meeting was over, Katy, Brooke and Kenny left, leaving her with the main cast and a few production bosses that she didn't need to concern herself with.

The first one to talk to her was Monique, a simple hi and introduction was all, Beth replied similarly not really expecting the conversation to continue after that, but Monique obviously thought different to that. "So where are you from, it's obvious your not from the big USA like the rest of us?" she asked jokingly. "I'm from England; I only just arrived this morning." Beth explained. "Wow - long flight! I remember when we went to London last year on promotional stuff for HSM 1. It knocked it all out of us, except for Corbin of course who is constantly hypo." Both girls laughed at this, especially as Corbin bounced over to them. As soon as he spoke, Beth recognised his voice, "Did you say my name?" he said looking between both girls. "You! You were the guy at my apartment today! You're the door guy!" Beth exclaimed. This caused the added attention of Vanessa and Ashley, who were having their own conversation.

"Have you been stalking our new friend, Corbin?" Ashley teased with a knowing laugh, which caused Corbin to act hurt and offended at the idea, "I was being a good neighbour, helping a girl out in her moment of need! I was being a gentleman! Weren't I Beth?" All eyes were on her - even Zacs' and Lucas's on the other side of the room. "Oh of course you were, but was that before or after you through a cheesy line under your breath?" Beth asked him quietly.

"What cheesy line did he say?" Vanessa asked. "I said that 'I got it' when I opened the door and he said 'Oh yeah you have'." Beth said stifling a laugh back. Everyone obviously laughed at this including Zac, who up to this point has not really said anything to Beth. He simply watched as Beth got up and walked over to Corbin and gave him a friendly hug and a kiss on the cheek as an apology for teasing. This was met with two thumbs up being made behind Beth's back to the others and his frown turning to a smile.

Zac turned to Lucas with raised eyebrows, "You ok man? You seem a little out of it today?" Lucas asked carefully, not really pushing. He always felt that he and Zac, although friends were not really that close enough to talk about 'feelings and stuff', as Lucas put it. "Yeah, just tired really - long day" Zac said with a yawn. "Its 4.30 Zac!" Lucas said.

"Hey guys, we were just talking and to celebrate us all back together and out new friend Beth joining us, we were thinking of dinner and movie tonight?" Vanessa asked the guys nicely. Everyone, but Zac, agreed. No real reason was given but it caused Beth to question if it was her that caused him to say no.

All leaving apart from her and Zac, with promise of the girls calling each other later to make plans. There was an awkward silence hanging over the room as Beth and Zac sat at the tale, both attempting to do something else, but stealing glances at each other every so often. "So…Zac. We've not been properly introduced." She stood up with an out stretched hand expecting him to shake it, which he did. "Hi, I'm Zac." They both smiled at each other - that was the awkward introduction over with.

_Like I have said before, reviews and comments are totally welcome! I have a lot to do with this story still. I'm actually busy writing chapter 15 and I love where this story is going so please read and review!!!!_

Amy xox


	6. Chapter 6

-1_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to High School Musical, including its cast, crew or its future plots. I do however, own all original characters and the plot of this story, and any likeness to any real life person is purely coincidental._

CHAPTER 6 - Getting to Know You.

After heading home, and getting lost on the new streets of California, Beth jingled her keys in her apartment door with a smile remembering the last time she had done this and her encounter with Corbin. Just as she closed the door and was about to drop her bag to the floor, her side-kick made and tone indicating a message had been received. Opening it, it read:

'_I know your supposed to be out tonight, bit I really need a huge favour, can you look after Brooke tonight for me? Katy xox'_

Beth rolled her eyes at this, 'Typical, you've actually made some plans and now you're babysitting!' Her nice side over came her nasty one and agreed to do it. She picked up her cell phone as she slumped on the couch and called Monique's' number. "Hey, it's Beth." she said awkwardly to Mo, who was really bubbly on the other end. Beth could hear Ashley's' laugh in the background. 'Great. They are all together and think I'm going to hate them'

"Oh hey, we were just about to call you actually, what do you fancy, Hard Rock or Nandos?" Beth shut her eyes tightly as she started to say the next bit, "Well that's why I'm calling - I've got a bit of a problem, Katy called and asked if I could baby sit Brooke tonight - I'm guessing it's urgent, so I can't make it." She finished her speech expecting the cold shoulder treatment down the phone.

"Well, that's cool. Shame you can't come though, it would have been great if you came and got to know everyone but you're at rehearsals tomorrow night?" She questioned with a slight giggle at something that must have happened in the background. "Yeah course! So I guess I'll see you all there!" They exchanged goodbyes as Beth got up and walked to the light switch to put the apartment lights on. She flicked the switch but nothing happened, "DAMN! It's so stupid, why isn't there a lights…candles…I need candles…where did I put them?" She muttered to herself as she searched into the box labelled HOUSE EMERGENCIES.

The next twenty minutes past and her apartment was filled with tiny t-lights, just enough to create a warm glow. 'I hope I don't set the place on fire on my first night here.' she thought looking around the room at the now orange flickered walls from the candle flames. Looking at her watch - 7.45pm - Katy was due to bring Brooke over at 8. Grabbing sweats and a white tank top, she changed onto her clothes and ordered Pizza for dinner. Hearing a knock at the door, she stopped unpacking the box labelled as 'Kitchen', which she didn't really mean to unpack - only needing a plate, mug and kettle. Opening the door she saw a dressed up Katy and a sleepy Brooke. Handing Beth the baby, Katy whispered "I owe you", Beth nodded and added "Big time" before closing the door and taking Brooke into the apartment. Moving to the bedroom Beth made up the bed and placed two feather pillows either side of Brooke to make sure she didn't roll off the bed. Placing Brooke between them and not waking her p was a challenge but Beth managed it, sitting in the wicker chair, Beth sat and watched Brooke sleep. The realisation hit her that she was finally living her dreams, and like the brunette sleeping baby she was watching, she still had a lot in front of her and lots of decisions to make.

BUZZ! Beth stood up with a start and checked Brooke was still asleep before she left to answer it. 'It must be the Pizza guy'. Grabbing her purse another two louder and longer buzzes were sounded into her apartment, this did it. Next thing Brooke was awake and crying her lungs out. Buzz Buzz, the door went again, picking up a tired and crying Brooke, she bounced her gently as she made her way towards the front door talking to Brooke between shushing and bouncing told her, " There's going to be no tip for this kid if he doesn't stop freaking buzzing!". Opening the door with one hand was easier than she originally thought. With the door swinging open, she was too busy rooting in her purse for the money for the pizza that she didn't realise that it wasn't the pizza guy at all. She was taken aback when she saw Zac standing at her door. Closing her purse, she said to him, "Well, your not the pizza guy are you?! Come in." She offered with a smile and switched Brooke to the other hip. She followed Zac into the living room, who then turned with a quizzical look. "Why are there candles everywhere? Your powers not on yet huh?" He could see that Beth was beginning to struggle holding Brooke and keeping her self focused on Zac, and he therefore outstretched his arms to take a dozing Brooke. As he reached over, he noticed Beth for the first time. In the candle light he noticed just how gracefully her hand came up to brush her tumbling curls from her face and how her smile expressed her feelings at that particular moment so well.

"Zac!" Beth said to him, realising that he was in some kind of a day dream and staring at her as well. He snapped back to reality and took Brooke from Beth's outstretched arms. "You sure your ok?" she asked, noticing that he was staring at her. "Yeah, yeah of course". He replied loudly at first but quieter when he realised Brooke was now asleep. Beth pointed for him to follow her, leading the way into her bedroom where she had placed Brooke previously, she could not help but feel that this was a little surreal. She'd done her reading into Zac and the other cast members from her apple laptop earlier that day. She knew who he was and how many fans he has around the world, yet here he was, placing a sleeping baby to bed in her bedroom! BUZZ! "Damn it! Not again!" She whispered as she dashed out to the door. Zac was left in her room; she took one last glance to check she was ok and left the room quietly, closing the door too as he left.

As he reached the doorway of the lounge area, Beth strolled past him with two plates and the pizza box, "I am guessing you want some pizza, its vegetable supreme, the best of all pizzas!" she said with a laugh as she sat on the sofa with her legs tucked under her. Zac didn't say anything or move from the spot. "Why did you come here Zac?" she asked, placing the pizza down on the table top and sitting facing him. He didn't know what to say, he looked every which way apart from at her. "I heard you weren't going out tonight with everyone and thought we could hang out instead." he replied looking at the floor. Beth smiled and laughed a tiny laugh to herself. "Well, then sit down and have some Pizza. Tell me how you managed to get Brooke to stop crying like that…" he sat down on the sofa, took a bite from the pizza and said "meat feast is way better."

After an evening and most of it spent talking about each other, Beth's life in England (minus the part about Harry) and Zac's life and buzz at the door broke them from their conversation. Looking at his cell, Zac checked the time and noticed he had missed calls, one from his dad, one from Ashley and one from Corbin. Beth opened the door to Katy who had come to collect Brooke, Zac stood up ad walked towards the door. "I should get going, its 12.30 pm, got rehearsals tomorrow." he said smiling a small polite smile at Katy. "Don't go on my account, I'm only getting my baby and I'll be out of your hair." You could tell that everyone felt awkward, excluding Beth. She found this funny, watching the politeness of the interactions between the two visitors. Zac reached out for an awkward quick hug from Beth before leaving and flashing a smile, and a small wav at Beth. During the hug, Bet caught a smell of Zac's after shave and natural smell - it made her breath in a deep sigh.

Beth let Katy in and closed the door behind her. Katy let out a girly giggle at the state of the room in front of her, "So… candles, pizza romantic setting huh?" Katy looked at Beth. "You do work fast chica, I'll give you that, and going for Zac too, What a Surprise?!" Beth knew she was only teasing, but she could still smell Zac's scent from their brief hug, and it was a slight comfort to her. "We had pizza and spoke for ages - that's all" Beth said as though she was trying to convince herself of the as much as she was trying to convince Katy. "That's had better be it, my daughters in the next room!" She said with a laugh. They gathered together all Brookes things and Katy left shortly afterwards.

Beth looked around the room at the 'romantic sight' as Katy called it. Tilting her head to one side she took the room in and realised that it was kind of romantic. Tiding away, she recalled all the things that she had told Zac, personal things, things that no-one should really know, especially as she was trying to keep herself to herself, but she felt so comfortable with him and she felt like she could tell him anything and it wouldn't matter. Trying to convince herself that he was just like the other people out there and that the other members of the cast was going to be a difficult task - especially following all the times Zac had described, that they had shared on the last film. Zac was such a question mark to her that she knew she had put herself in such a vulnerable position now, he won't be too close, he CAN'T get too close.

_Like always please read and review, I really do appreciate it - where its good or bad!_


	7. Chapter 7

-1DISCLAIMER; I do not own any HSM cast or crew member, or any of their family mentioned in this fan fiction. I do however own, all original cast members and their identities, as well as the plot of this story. Any likeness to any real life person is coincidental.

CHAPTER 7 - Bopping to the Top, then Crashing Back Down.

Dressed in a pair of chocolate shorts (the small cute kind) and a cream tee, Beth entered the rehearsal space for the day. Greeted with hugs from Lucas, Corbin and Ashley, Beth looked around the room for the missing cast members whilst the conversation started she was half listening to Corbin and Lucas telling her about last nights events and the guy who kept freaky dancing on Vanessa, when she noticed a Latin sort of guy standing by the door waving at Ashley.

"Guys, who is that?" Beth asked abruptly. The guy had tanned skin, dark hair - practically jet black and muscles to die for. Corbin followed her gaze and replied, "Oh that's Edwardo. He's Ashley's Latin dance teacher. See Ashley wasn't much of a dancer until he came along, but she knew she has a salsa to do and called him in - anyway, what did you do last night? Major bummer you couldn't hang out with us! Zac didn't come out either, you weren't together were you?" Corbin questioned with a quizzical brow. "I know, just unpacked, or tried to anyway. With a cranky baby it's not that easy to do." She laughed as the door opened and a tired Vanessa walked in. Corbin left Beth and walked over to Vanessa to say hi, 'Thank God she came in, that would have been a little awkward - I wonder if they know that Zac was at my apartment last night? Of course they wouldn't know, but why didn't Zac tell them, come to think of it, why didn't I?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand being waved across her face, "Beth, Beth!" Ashley was practically shouting in her car at this point, causing Beth to jump and to drop her water bottle. She bent down to pick it up but a tanned Latin hand got their first, straightening up she was met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring in hers. Handing the water bottle back to her, introductions were exchanged. "I'm Edwardo." who was now stretching out his hand for her to shake. "Beth." She said simply as he kissed her hand.

The gaze was broken as Zac opened the door. His face was unreachable as he noticed that Edwardo was kissing Beth's hand. He knew he'd just broken up a 'moment' between the two. "Ok so now we are all here we are going to start with the salsa routine! Pair up!" The overly peppy choreographer shouted to the 6 cast members, who winced at how loud she was. Beth sank down with her back against the cool mirror, which was diagonal to the door. Glancing to her left she saw the sound system and to her right was a piano. Beth jumped as the salsa beat started and began to watch as Edwardo and the choreographer started to teach the routine. She heard the vibration of her sidekick on the wooden floor, about 20 minutes after sitting in the same position it was time for a walk. Picking up her sidekick, she walked to the door and let herself out, feeling the hot air hit her like a wave. Checking the message, it was from Kenny asking her how everyone was getting on. She typed a quick reply before heading back inside. Everyone was sitting by the mirror, drinking their water slowly, as she made her way over, Edwardo grabbed her hand to stop her, and in his thick Latino accent asked "Would you like to dance?" Beth laughed an awkward laugh and flashed the group a worrying smile. "Me? No no no no! I can't salsa like that!" Beth's eyes flashed with worry, she knew she could do it - she'd danced when she was younger, but most importantly Zac knew she could do it. She gave him a look pleading him to help her. He just sat there and cheered her on with the rest of the cast. The music started, 'Somebody to Love' by Nelly Furtado (her secret favourite salsa tune!), Edwardo took her sidekick and passed it to Ashley. Looking her straight in the eyes, Edwardo began to lead beth off into complex salsa movements, worried she was going to fall; she kept glancing down at her feet. Edwardo kept the pace and technicality going in the dance. To Beth all her nerves had disappeared and she found herself letting go.

As the music finished, Edwardo lost her gaze let go of her hands and forced her to take a bow at the clapping 6 faces f her audience. Letting go of Edwardo's hand, she made a beeline for the maroon doors and pushed it hard to open up - which it did and made a loud bang on the concrete wall outside.

Back in the studio, questioning glances were exchanged between the six as to why beth ran out. Silence filled the room until Zac got up and said, "I'll go talk to her.", and walking towards the door he heard the choreographer yell for everyone else to practice. Leaving the cool air conditioned room, made zac smile when he felt the heat of the sun on his already tanned skin. Shielding his eyes, she searched the car park for beth. He saw her sitting on the curb about four spaces to his right. Slumping down beside her, he noticed her wiping away a stray tear which fell down her cheek.

"You were amazing in there." He told her in a sincere manner. "We were all shocked." Beth didn't reply at first. "Why did you do it Zac?" she asked looking him straight in the bright blue eyes. "Do what?" she shrugged, he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was disappointed, not mad like he would have thought. Disappointed. "You let it happen, I asked you to stop it, to help me. I told you last night that I use to do that when I was younger and that I chose not to do it anymore!" She broke into more years as she finished her sentence. She realised that she wasn't disappointed with Zac, more with herself, she let her guard own, and she dropped the ball and allowed people to glimpse at her, a small part but her nonetheless. Zac didn't know what to say, he knew that in some ay he was wrong but her could tell there was more to it than that. The must have been sitting there in silence for about five minted, when Lucas came to the open door and gave a look to Zac as though to say what's happening, we need you in here! Zac stood up and grabbed beth hand, pulling her with him as well.

"You were great in there, we all loved you, don't hide this from us, you can dance, you have rhythm, which is something I am lacking (which caused beth to let out a little laugh), you ok?" he seemed like he was genuinely worried about her. "Yeah I guess." was the only thing she said before Zac put a heavy arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a quick hug. "You smell." she told him as they made it to the door, which has a reply of "Yeah, you would too if you'd been dancing all morning!"

Practice lasted until 12.30 - lunch time. "Beth, would you mind getting me some lunch?" was heard from Corbin, who was giving her a puppy face. "Oh and me, me too if your going, that would be great, count me in, if you don't mind!" was the response from around the room. "Do I look like your slave, lazy asses?" She mocked as they told her what they wanted. "Well, I'm not going there alone, they are going to think that I'm a heifer if I go and order all this stuff." Monique was the only on who volunteered to go with her. "Cool! We'll be back soon." Beth told them all as she grabbed her stuff and Monique and headed towards her Black Discovery.

"So…you and zac huh?" Monique questioned as she put on her seat belt. Beth's head shot up with wide eyes, "Huh? What about me and Zac? There is no me and zac, I've been here two days!" Beth told her, the absurdity of Monique's question evident in her voice. "He was at your apartment last night right?" Mo asked as the drove down the road to the nearest Mac D's.

"How do you know that? Did you secret squirrel or something?" Beth exclaimed, it was getting difficult to drive, 'How does she know this?' "Ashley was lip reading, the girls a gossip, what do you expect?!" Mo' told Beth as Beth's eyes darted rapidly between the road and Monique, who was now looking through her car CD collection.

"Ok, he was at my apartment, big deal." Beth admitted to Mo, with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "If it's nothing then why didn't you guys say anything?" she said as they got out the discovery and headed towards Mac D's door. "I didn't say anything because it wasn't a big deal. I didn't know he was coming over until her turned up. You should ask him why he cam over!" By this point, they were at the counter.

"Can I take your order please?" Mo looked at him before she continued talking to Beth who was routing around in her bag for the piece of paper she'd written the orders on. "But there must be a reason. It's so unlike Zac like, he's normally really friendly and into socialising and…" she was about to continue when the order guy interrupted again. "Can I take your order please?" Beth looked at him, obviously annoyed, "one sec" she told him. Monique still continued on about Zac. Beth interrupted her, "Mo, I don't know why zac was at my apartment last night, your going to have to ask him, he just showed up!" this silenced Mo and allowed her to place the orders.

In the car, Mo sat with all the food on her lap whilst Beth drove. "I'm sorry I was questioning you about Zac, I wasn't fair I just wanted to know, no offence taken right?" she asked quietly, blowing her fringe from out of her eyes/ Beth glanced at her and giggle, she could tell Mo was getting really warm with all the food on her lap. "It's totally ok; I didn't mean to snap at you. So Zac is being different then?" Beth decided to tread lightly here, she didn't want to give Mo the wrong impression, and she liked him but just as a friend. "No its odd, he's ok with everyone, its just he's usually really social! I don't know, maybe because you're new or something." She suggested struggling with the bag as they pulled back into the car park.

Rehearsal finished a six and all the cast were beat. "I almost forgot how much it used to hurt to rehears e all day, I can't feel my feet." Moaned Vanessa, who was leaning her head on Beth's shoulder as they walked arm in arm to their respective cars. "Corbin, do you want a ride? We are going to the same place and all." She offered with a laugh. "Sure" he said, bouncing up to the car. "How can he have so much energy?" Ashley, who was now leaning against the cast van, was slowly dropping her eyes and attempting to stay upright, was a sight for sore eyes. Her once perfectly straight hair, now had a wave in it, her sock were pulled up at different heights on her legs and her once perfect face now had a slight sheen to it from all the sweating. "Guys if we don't keel over and die before 8.30, do you want to hang out in my room tonight?" Yes's all came out of everyone's mouth, including Zac's which caused Beth's eyebrows to raise slightly to Monique. "It doesn't make sense, why now an not last night did he chose to go out?"

"Ok, half eight it is then!" All the gang, apart from Corbin and Beth, going in their van and pulled away/

"So what are you doing for the next few hours?" Corbin asked Beth, she could tell he was avoiding looking at her straight in the eye.

"I'm going to work out for an hour and then go to Ashley's. You?" Beth was glancing between the road and Corbin, who was yet to still to look at her. Catching his eye once he quickly adverted his gaze.

"Rest! She almost killed us today. I mean killed us!" He told her in a deadpan manner. The conversation between the two continued to be light and fun - not 20 questions like Monique. 'He might be a good friend after all!' She thought.

_OK! There is chapter 7! Remember Read and Review!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

-1DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have any control over any of the HSM cast, crew or their families, either mentioned or featured. I do not own HSM or its plot or any scenes featured. I do own all original characters and their families and the plot to this story.

**WARNING: This chapter does get a little racy, so for all those who are not old enough to read then please take notice of this warning!!!**

CHAPTER 8 - Have a Little Patience

That night, after her work out and a shower, Beth made her way to Ashley's hotel without Corbin, who as usual was late. Tapping her hands lightly on the steering wheel whilst she waited at the stop light. Looking around her, it was just getting dark and the buildings were all lit a hazy yellowy orange. The people on the pavements wee gently strolling along as though they did not have a care in the world, smiling to herself, 'This is where I need to be'. Looking at the rows of shops to he left, she noticed the Starbucks she stopped at when she met Katy the other day and the Hard Rock café to her right that Zac was walking out of… Beth's head snapped back to where Zac was, firstly not noticing he was even there until the realisation hit her, ' Should I call him?' she thought as she grabbed her cell from the dashboard, "Why not?". The lights changed to green as she started to call him. She could see as she approached him that he was flipping his phone open.

"Hey." he said coolly over the phone, a slight smile was playing on his face. Putting on his sunglasses, which he considered to be enough of a disguise to stop people coming up to him, "Where are you?" he continued taking a sip of his Star bucks drink to go.

"See the Land Rover to the left, that's me!" she laughed as she saw his head poke up like a lemming above the people walking past him. She waved her hand out the open window as she pulled up in front of him he closed his cell shut as he moved towards the car. He was dressed in light blue jeans, which hung low on his frame, white sneakers and one of his many stripped tops. Very Zac, very hot. "Fancy running into you here?! You on your way to Ashley's"? Beth questioned. She glanced around at the people passing, most of them had realised that it was Zac Efron standing by her car, "Yeah, I stopped and grabbed some food with my brother Dylan and I'm on my way…" He acted completely normal, even though there were now about twenty girls lined up behind, the one at the front was hesitating about whether she should tap him on the shoulder. A few girls were practically beaming. This made Beth laugh out loud in the middle of Zac's sentence, causing him to look at her weirdly. "Behind you." she whispered to him. He turned around and was faced with the mass of fans. He smiled an apologetic smile to Beth before he spent the next fifteen minutes signing autographs and taking photographs.

Beth called Monique whilst she was waiting fro Zac to finish, "Hey Mo'. Zac and I are going to be a little late; he got caught up with fans and everything." She explained whilst applying a little more MAC lip-gloss which matched her outfit of jeans and a light purple smock with heels. "Why were you with Zac?" Mo asked loudly, causing Zac to turn from the fan he was hugging and give a questioning look to Beth who just smiled an awkward smile at him before returning to her lip gloss again. "I saw him as I was driving over and I stopped, no big deal, we'll be there in ten." Beth told her, getting off the phone extra quickly as Zac made a move to get in her car.

"Are you ready now, Mr Superstar?" Beth joked with him, expecting a quick come back or a laugh at least. Instead, "I'm sorry about that, they come out of no-where but I appreciate the attention and their dedication but it does get a little too much when there is forty of them and one of me." Beth glanced at him and noticed he was looking at her CDs. "I totally understand, I mean I get surrounded daily, I mean they just go nuts!" she teased him, "Your so funny, really, I'm laughing inside, really I am." Zac poked her in the side for good measure. "You have really bad taste in music. Who are Take That?" He questioned as he pulled the CD out of the case and looked for the 'eject' button on her dashboard.

"Ok, you don't know who Take That is?!" Beth exclaimed with wide-eyes. "They were the biggest UK boy band since the Beatles. They released an album last year." She explained as she put the CD in and flicked to her favourite - no.2 Patience. Zac looked at her in amusement as the chorus kicked in and she began to shout the song, 'I'm guessing this is her singing' he thought as she laughed at herself and the fool she was making of herself in front of Zac Efron, a singer and actor who she has only known for a few days. Zac had to laugh at her singing, but he finally realised that this was the real Beth Green. And he liked what he saw.

Just as the song finished, Beth pulled into the hotel car park. Finding a spot, she cut the engine and sat there in silence awaiting a comment from Zac. Awkward silence filled the car. "Well, that was an experience." Zac did not quite know what to honestly call it - he struggled for the last word which would fit the situation perfectly. Beth smiled as she gathered up all her stuff from the car, phone sidekick, purse etc. "Thanks, the singing/musical gene was not in the mixture when I was made." she joked, as they got out the car. Zac walked around the back of her and Rover, waiting for her. "It was clearly not you first time doing that."

"Of course not. I do it at home all the time" she told him in a matter of fact manner, as she hitched her bag over her shoulder and moved her hair out of her face." it's a great way to let off steam."

"I can imagine." he said, "I'll join you next time, maybe" he finally said on the subject, as they moved out of the lift onto Ashley's floor. "We'll see if you have the moves and the talent to even challenge mine." Beth said as she shoved him slightly. "Well, I'm not exactly trained in the art of shouting, so it may take me a few tries." he responded and kicked her lightly in the ass for good measure. Laughing slightly at the 'ouch' noise Beth made, Zac knocked on Ashley's door which was opened by an annoyed Lucas.

"Hey man, what's up?" They did their manly handshake, and Beth and Lucas shared a hug. "What is happening to my poor baby-waybe Lucas? Was V beating you up again?" Beth teased as Lucas released her from the hug. Looking around for a seat in Ashley's living room, Beth had no option but to sit on the floor, removing her shoes, her feet felt the soft carpet that only a hotel ever had. Regular carpet had been spoilt by dried spaghetti or nail polish remover; it was oddly uncomfortable to feel the sensation between her toes. Sitting down with her back resting against the cream sofa, she rested her head slightly against the nearest knee, which belonged to Zac's, the conversations continued as she made herself more comfortable.

As the evening progressed Beth gradually moved from leaning on Zac's knee to sitting between his legs and his hands holding her shoulders. "I have such a great idea!" yelled Ashley as everyone was involved in their own conversations - she was clearly bored with the situation. "Lets play Nintendo Wii" she said simply, "It'll be so much fun! Girls vs. Boys teams - playing Wii Sports!" she was dashing around helping Corbin set up his consol, whilst everyone looked on in amusement.

"Ash, are you feeling ok?" Mo questioned Ashley once she had managed to grab her arm and it her down for a second. "Yeah I'm totally fine. This game is so freaking addictive, you'll love it." she laughed at everyone's faces staring at her. "You sure your totally ok?" Zac questioned her - Ashley hated video games, she said they were a 'boy thing' that was not designed for girls to play. "I'm fine Zac!" she reassured him whilst ruffling his hair as she walked past him.

After five minutes of moving the extremely heavy furniture tot eh edges of the cream room and picking up the rugs from the red carpeted floor, the group spilt into two, Boys vs. Girls. Taking it in turns at each sport, it gradually worked its way down to Beth vs. Zac - Bowling extreme!!! The scores were tied and this last game would decide who ultimately won! Beth stood up to take her shot, Zac watched her face as she lined up the shot, he laughed to himself slightly when he saw he tongue poke out slightly. 'This is definitely the real Beth.' he thought to himself. The previous night he'd heard about her life in England, her friends, her exes, but not her - that was still a mystery to him. He knew she knew who she was but she was gradually showing everyone else also. This was not what Beth intended at all. A nudge from Corbin, and Zac took his spot. From the corner of his eye, he could see the girls all huddled together holding hands, praying fro him to miss them all entirely, they would win. Monique and Beth were whispering something to each other, giggling occasionally before getting glares from a hypo-Ashley.

Zac took his shot; silence filled the room, BANG! One pin down! The girls yelled in excitement that they had won, and then proceeded to poke fun at the now annoyed Corbin, and laughing Lucas. "One pin man! One PIN!" Corbin could not believe what Zac had done. "Its only a game man, look how happy they all are now though." Lucas told him slapping him on the shoulder as though to say calm down. About twenty minutes pasted before everyone left Ashley's hotel room. Zac and Corbin joined Beth in the lift. "Do you want a ride Corbin?" Beth offered whilst she searched through her huge bag, occasionally handing things out to an open handed Zac. "No, thanks, I brought my car with me, but I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Doing his manly thing with Zac and a hug with Beth, Corbin went right in the car park, whilst they headed left.

The drive back to Zac's hotel was a quiet one, neither spoke but threw in the occasional glace and smile at one another, pulling up to the valet, Zac got out first whispering something about bay 1227, with beth following shortly afterwards. Waiting for her at the hotel entrance, Zac opened the door and extended his arm across her shoulders as they walked together. Beth looked around at the hotel lobby. Lights flooded the ceiling space, illuminating the grey marble flooring and reflecting slightly on the mushroom coloured walls. The furniture was heavy black leather with the occasional single arm chair dotted around before the main seating space in eh middle. Looking to her left, Beth saw the main desk empty, to her right a small bar, empty. Glancing at her watch, 12.30am. Zac noticed her looking at her watch; she stopped just as they reached the silver lift doors.

"Can you believe how late it is?!" she questioned with a look in her eyes of amazement. A yawn left her mouth as they entered into the lift. "I can't really stay for very long, I've got a meeting tomorrow and you've got recording to do!" Another yawn and a slight laugh. "I'm sorry its not the company, I'm just a little tired, work has been really busy - a little surprising really…" she carried on talking but Zac broke her off with a surprise kiss.

Their lips touched lightly at first, Zac was awaiting approval from Beth that this was ok, that he could do this. A slight moan came from Beth as she felt his arms tighten around her waist, pulling her flat to him. Her arms gradually found their way around his neck, her bag long forgotten on the carpeted floor of the lift, as she played ever so lightly with the hair at the back of his neck. Totally involved in each other, nothing else mattered, all they knew was that they were going to ruin it breaking from her lips, Zac kissed his way down her neck, placing small butterfly kisses on her collar bone and back up again. Eyes closed, Beth held on tightly to Zac through fear of letting go in case she fell over, DING DONG! The lift door opened and with it Beth's eyes. She pulled her neck away from Zac's lips and moved her body out of his reach. He looked at her, not understanding what happened and why she stopped him. "What's wrong?" Zac asked pressing the 'door open' button to keep the lift from moving. He offered a hand to Beth which she only looked at, picking up her bag off the floor, she looked Zac square in the eyes and merely said; "I'm sorry". He could see in her eyes the conflict and pain she was feeling, although what she was showing as the complete opposite to her actions only 3 minutes ago. He got out of the lift, leaving her behind and said, "Me too." With that he turned away from the open lift doors and Beth, and walked away.

The lift was not moving fast enough for Beth, she ran out of the hotel, tears threatening to fall and waited for the valet to bring her car out. The drive home was a blur, all she could feel were Zac's lips and warm hands holding her, and those areas were now cold. Pulling into her parking space, Beth finally let her emotions go, she felt the wet tears of her heart breaking free on her skin, she had really let herself and Zac down. "What was I thinking? He kissed me and I pulled away! Why am I so afraid to allow him in, he wouldn't hurt me! I allowed the wall down, when I shouldn't have done, I let him in and I DON'T regret it, any of it."

_There's chapter 8 - A big chapter for Zac and Beth and I wanted it to be perfect! Sorry for the delay!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any character, cast or crew member from HSM. I do not own any family member to the Cast and Crew, either featured or implied. I do, however, own all original characters and their families and the original plot to this story.

CHAPTER NINE - Stepping on Some Toes and Being Known

Beth was welcomed to the 'morning after the night before' with sunshine pouring through her bedroom window. The clock on her night stand read 7.45am; her meeting with Kenny was at nine. She gradually dragged herself from the mass of sheets on her bed, all of which were tangled into a mushroomy coloured ball, which matched her neutral coloured walls and furniture. After the drama of last night, Beth finally got to bed about 3am - even then she did not sleep. Every time she closed her eyes all she saw was Zac, all she felt was Zac. Using the hot water of the shower to cleanse her mind as well as her body, she pushed Zac and last night to the back of her mind, convincing herself she was protecting him and her, she turned off the shower and switched on the radio in her bedroom whilst she dried herself off.

"And in the latest celeb gossip, for all you High School Musical fans out there, especially those who are Zac Efron fans, you are going to be disappointed to know that Zac was spotted with his arm around a girl, heading into his hotel. Out spies said they saw them together earlier that afternoon outside the Hard Rock Café. Watch this space people…" The host continued.

Beth stared in the mirror in utter disbelief. That was her they were talking about, people saw them TOGETHER! She wrapped the towel tighter around herself as she made her way towards the front door, hearing he clang of the letter box and the daily newspaper being delivered. Picking it up, she glanced at the front page and a picture of her and Zac staring at her. Slamming the paper on her work top, she entered her bedroom where continued to get dressed. Twenty minutes later, Beth emerged from her apartment dressed and ready for the meeting. She had on a grey pencil skirt, which hugged her hips and stopped just below her knee, a crisp white shirt, fitted and tucked into the top of her high waisted skirt with black peep toed high heel shoes. Closing the door behind her, she dug around her black bag for her keys, which she found, putting on her sunglasses, she headed to her car. Stanley stopped her at the security gate.

"Miss Beth!" he called out to her as she drove past his station. She opened the window and greeted him with a smile.

"Hi Stan, what's up?" She asked him.

"Just warning you there were a few photographers outside the gates, I saw you this morning in the paper with Mr Zac, such a nice man." He told her, he was obviously picking his words carefully so not to offend. "It's a shame they all get involved really, it can ruin something special." Stan finished by smiling and nodding at Beth, who whispered quite thanks as she drove out the complex.

Arriving at the set for the meeting on time, and with Kenny's drink, Beth laid out the meeting itineraries and a pen each to make notes. The first to arrive were the costume/wardrobe people, which consisted of two characters, a man and a woman. Both carried big flash boards in their hands, which had a character name and designs splashed all over it. Beth smiled, shook their hands politely and introduced herself. They sat at one end of the rectangular hardwood table whilst Beth sat at the other. Silence - Beth caught the occasional glanced from the other end of the table - they had read the paper. 'If they have then that's really embarrassing, do not look at them, just do not look at them…God Kenny where are you?' Beth thought. Next thing she knew Kenny and other members of the crew arrived like a whirlwind/ as Kenny sat down, Beth offered him his coffee, as she did, he indicated for her to come closer.

"We need to talk after this ok?" He smiled a reassuring smile at her, Beth simply nodded.

The meeting was in full swing for thirty minutes, until the wardrobe department got their presentation of final costume ideas going. Cast member by cast member they were going through their clothing and outfits. Kenny had a few minor objections to make which Beth made notes of, along with the other comment or changes made during the meeting, "There's something not right about them…" Kenny told Erica and Michael, both of whom now had faces of thunder, "Beth! What do you think?" Kenny called to Beth. The whole rooms gaze fixed on her, a pin drop would have been heard. 'This is my chance'. Putting her note book down, she stood up and walked over to the boards, "They are too young. The designs are too young for the characters themselves. We need to show progression and development in the characters tastes and their own personal characters also. I understand and agree that it does not mean that the girls should have their chests out and their asses on show, I mean that there should be less baby pinks and more WOW pinks! We won't alienate the younger generations. If you look at the pages of _Teen Vogue _now, teens of thirteen or as young as eleven would not wear this stuff. There should be more tunics, crops, stacks - the characters do not live in a bubble cut off from the world, and we need to show that!" She instructed the room; Erica and Michael looked her dead in the face.

Kenny simply said, "Then that's what we'll do."

"Kenny, we do not have the time to re-buy the entire cast's clothes, nor the budget." Erica tried to protest but Kenny didn't care,

"Beth, new assignment for you, arrange a meeting with Erica and Michael to show them what you mean and I'll find the money. Ok, great meeting guys, same time next week." Beth tidied up her area as the members filled out the meeting room. It was just her and Kenny.

Sitting in her chair, Beth tried to make out Kenny's expression and thoughts. She'd never noticed before what Kenny was really like - grey hair now slightly thinner, thick glasses, medium frame, quite a healthy looking man considering his nearer sixty than fifty! His expression was tricky, he appeared to be in deep thought, 'I hope he's not finding another way to fire me!' Beth pleaded in her brain.

"Ok, I am guessing you know why your hear right? He questioned Beth; his eyes boaring directly into hers, even through the thick glasses reflection, the intensity in his eyes could easily be seen.

"I'm a little worried being here to be honest Kenny, I think its about what everyone has read this morning about Zac and I but please tell me if I'm wrong." she answered his question honestly and to the point.

"Yeah it is, look your both young and have so much in front of you, if your together then great, if not then just think before you do anything stupid, please? I like having you around kiddo; I don't want to lose my assistant because of a thing in her personal life." He finished his rather fatherly speech and walked to Beth, enveloping her in a small hug before he went to leave the room. "Oh, also there's a report I need you to read for me, and I have a meeting tomorrow I need you to sit into, and your wardrobe work has to be done by next week, it's all in the e-mail I am going to send you." And with that he left.

It was about twenty minutes after the meeting by the time Beth got home, changed into a bikini top and shorts, grabbed her laptop and headed to the sun lounges by the pool. As the day gradually progresses, Beth managed to read the noted for tomorrows production meeting, which were thirty pages n total and had started her wardrobe research. She moved back to the apartment when the sun started to be hidden by darkness and she found herself the only person out there any more, not that she really noticed the people in the first place.

She stopped her work for twenty minutes whilst she cooked herself dinner and took her mind off the burner for a while. She sat in the middle of her living room and looked around at the mess she was living in. There were still boxes that she hadn't unpacked, lots of boxes actually, sheets were still covering certain pieces of furniture, and she realised that she finally had electricity. Sitting on her sofa, feet up on the coffee table, she finished her dinner ad realised that all afternoon she hadn't thought about Zac, lets face it she didn't really have time too but Stan's words echoed through her head, 'it's a shame they interfere, it could be something special'. She knew they were special, and that what they could have would be special, but it doesn't mean she was going to let it become just that.

Shaking her head, clear of her thoughts, she looked at the time on her laptop, 9.45pm. She saved all her work, and attempted to gather all the pages she had printed from Kenny's e-mail, but failed, 'I'll get it in the morning.' Opening her internet browser, she noticed that top of the entertainment news were her and Zac. Clicking on it she read the article which basically said the same as on the radio in the morning, scrolling down, she saw Zac Efron fan links. Clicking on the first one as whole network of sites opened up for her. She read with intrigue at all the comments posted about their pictures, most of which were nice but others were awful, hateful and way over the top. It was shame. Clicking on 'about Zac' on one of the sites brought up all the info about Zac that even his family probably didn't even know about. Scrolling through her eyes became heavy, the lack of sleep from the night before did not help her any and today's busy schedule was the end of it.

Just a Corbin left the gym on the ground floor of the apartments he noticed what looked to be Zac's car pulling in past Stanley's station and parking near Beth's Land Rover. The entire cast had seen the pictures an articles of the two from the night before and although asking what happened, all they got was, "nothing.", even though they argued, it was finally when Corbin asked Zac on his own did her tell him they simply kissed. He knew there was more to the story than that, he knew not to push it. He stayed hidden and watched as Zac spoke briefly to Stanley who then handed him something. Watching as Zac, checking over his shoulder, made his way in the lift and up to Beth's apartment. Corbin shook his head and made his was to his own apartment - they were going to have to talk…and soon!

Zac, who was now at Beth's door, tapped lightly at the letter box and rang the bell…he waited no answer. He looked through the small window in the door but all he saw were papers sprawled across the floor. He took a deep breath and moved around a little, rubbing his now sweaty palms lightly on the dark denim of his jeans, and pressed the bell a little harder this time. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and felt for what Stanley had given to him, her door key. Carefully placing it in the door, he heard the click of the lock as the door creaked open. The moon light flooded into the dark entrance. Closing the door behind him, he walked into the living area, "Beth" he called her name, " Beth!" he said a little heavier, still no luck. "Damn right I pick the one that sleeps like she's dead.", he thought to himself. Leaning over, he scooped her in his arms and lightly manpowered hi way through the papers which dusted the hardwood floor and into her bedroom, which had not be tided since she got out of there in the morning, 'Woman after my own heart.' he smiled to himself as he placed her in the middle of the bed and sorted the duvet and sheets around her.

"Zac" was heard as Beth moved around in her sleep. His head shot up in worry that he'd woken her up and more honestly worried that she was going to go crazy at him for being there. After the night before he didn't want to push her, he didn't know what she would say if she found him there now. He didn't know where she stood or where her heart was. He simply kissed her face and glance behind him at the moonlight settling upon her face.

Making his way back to the lounge he noticed that her laptop was still on. Glancing at the screen, he saw his picture and a website. He sat in the place of where Beth was, picked up her laptop and read what she was reading. It was a list of fats about him - most of which he'd said in interviews - nothing new really. He clicked on links which said 'new picture' - up popped the newest of him and Beth from 'that night', and he read the comments. The worst ringed in his ears. He knew she had read them, he knew the reason he didn't have a girlfriend was because he couldn't have one, he didn't think it as fair to subject them to this. It happened in relationships - even if he's only friends with girls like Ashley and Vanessa, it gets blown up, he was protecting her. Closing he site and her laptop, he gathered the papers into a pile and put a post-it note on top with a simple 'Z xx'. He left as quickly as he came.

_Ok, there was chapter nine. I know there wasn't really very much happening but you got to know more of how Zac was feeling about the situation with Beth and also what the rest of the cast felt._

_REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW!!! Amy xox_


	10. Chapter 10

-1DISCLAIMER: I do not own any High School Musical Cast or Crew Member. Neither do I own any family member referred to or implied. I do own all original characters and the plot of this story. Any likeness to a person in life is purely coincidental and should be taken at a chance.

CHAPTER TEN - Knowing Where You Stand

Staring at the lunch menu, Beth was trying to decide what to eat, glancing over the top of her menu at Katy, who was 'Brooke-free' for the day, she saw that she was staring straight back at her. Beth closed her menu, laid it on the table, picked up her cold water and said to Katy, "Go on ask, you haven't said anything to me since you got here. Let me guess what it's about?!"

"I just don't understand." Katy said simply as she smiled nicely at the passing cute waiter. "When did you and Zac happen? She asked Beth with an amazed look on her face.

"We didn't 'happen', it just evolved I think" Beth couldn't explain what happened because, honestly, she didn't know herself. "I was talking in the lift to him and then the next thing I know he was kissing me." she finished as the waiter brought their starters and they ordered their main meals.

"It doesn't just happen - he wouldn't just kiss you, explain to me the entire evening." Beth then launched into a full explanation of events - Katy didn't say a word to her but just sat, listened and ate her starter. Occasionally Beth would pause to take a sip of her drink or to eat her food, but she didn't have to go past the kiss before Katy stopped her.

"So why are you not happy bunnies then?" She asked, she knew there was more to this than Beth was letting on.

"I pulled away, I stopped him from kissing me, I moved from his grasp. I apologised, he got out the lift, and I went home." Beth admitted quietly to Katy, who now had her mouth open in surprise.

"So you rejected him then? You rejected ZAC EFRON!!!" She cried to Beth across the dark wood table which now had the main course on it. "Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't get involved with him, with anyone, I was supposed to be here for me, I couldn't let him love me Katy, he can't know me - he just can't. I won't get hurt again, I can't." Beth whispered across the table to Katy, whose expression had now changed to a sympathetic one. "But I liked him, I liked him kissing me." Katy looked down at her plate, considering what to tell Beth, who was now welling up at the thought that she had ruined her chance.

"Does he still like you? Have you spoken or seen him?"

"In an indirect way, I guess." Beth told her before taking a bite of her salad. "He came to my apartment last night. I fell asleep on the sofa because I'd been working so freaking hard trying to prepare for you dads meeting…" She was interrupted by her cell phone tune, "Speak of the Devil, Hey Kenny, yes I know about the meeting at 3, I haven't forgotten I'm with Katy for lunch, ok bye." Putting her phone down on the table and taking another bite of her salad, she continued to explain to Katy the previous night's events.

"Ok, so, let me get this straight, you fell asleep, he somehow got in your apartment and put you to bed, you woke up and whispered his name, but he thought you were still asleep, he kissed you on the forehead and left? Is that right?" Beth nodded in reply to a wide-eyed Katy.

"I woke up this morning and he'd tidied up everything, leaving this." Reaching down into her chocolate brown bag, Beth pulled out the sticky note Zac left the night before. Katy looked at it briefly.

"I don't know what to say, he obviously didn't take offence to the previous night, or maybe he was there to apologise to you." Beth shrugged her shoulders in response.

"So what were you doing there man?" Corbin asked Zac as they practiced their free-throws with a furrowed brow.

"At Beth's last night, I saw you dude." Corbin had now stopped playing and stood there with the ball under his arm.

"I needed to talk to her about the picture and that night, just to clear the air, I wanted to see her." Zac told him, out stretching his had, indicating for Corbin to pass him the ball.

"So what happened that night Zac? The picture speaks a thousand words!" Corbin said to him whilst catching the rebound from Zac's shot.

"We kissed, well I kissed her, and she pulled away from me and left in floods of tears. That's what that picture didn't show. She left, she didn't stay like the papers said, and there were no seedy secrets like they made it out to be." Zac told him, Corbin could tell he was getting angry, not at Beth leaving him, but at how it was portrayed in the media.

"They were doing their job man, it's not like it's not happened to you before. It's still happening with Ashley and Vanessa. Its part and parcel of what we do." Corbin shot missed and bounced in front of Zac who let it roll away from him.

"But its not fair to her, like Ash ad V know what its like to be in front of the camera, to try and keep a separate life, I didn't want her to freak out about it, that's all…" he said looking to the ground.

"Worrying about the picture or about the kiss?" Corbin jogged over to the edge of the half basketball court.

"Both I guess, I didn't want her to worry that its going to change us, we started something great and I had to blow it up with a kiss! Ugh, I'm so stupid!" He gritted his teeth in frustration and threw the ball out towards the park green on their left.

"ZAC! Calm down, your not stupid, you followed your heart, that's smart, you were just unlucky. Maybe it's her with the problem not you, did you think of that? She kissed you back right? So maybe she does like you but is afraid of you!"

"Thanks man, that makes it me feel much better." Zac said with a smile.

"You know what I mean - try and talk to her again in a couple of days and let her sort her mind out - I'm guessing by our conversation you actually like this girl, right?" Corbin questioned as he went in search of his ball, Zac followed slowly behind.

"I think so, I just had to kiss her, and it felt right."

Corbin slapped Zac in the back in the manly manner that guys do, "Now you find me this ball or you buy me a new one!" Both guys laughed. 'Maybe I should try talking to her again, what's the worse thing that can happen'.

The next two weeks following their conversations flew past. Beth became really busy and far more involved in the business side of filming - since the meeting where she demonstrated positive skills, Kenny had her working on every project, in every meeting and consulting her on things from the lighting and shot angles to what colour shirt he should wear the next day. To Beth, life was good, working was everything she imagined, and this however took control of her life. She became engrossed in everything work related, that anything personal was put on the back burner - including Zac - who hadn't even muttered a word of 'that night' to her. It was ideal for her. She didn't have to deal with the consequences of her actions or letting her heart beat warm again. Not only did her relationship in public with Zac abruptly stop, her relationship with the rest of the cast had also. She hadn't spoken to most of them for over a week and only sat in on their rehearsals occasionally. When ever they asked where she had been she'd reply with, 'Busy' and make an excuse to leave. The truth was she was busy, busy working to distance herself from them. They made her feel comfortable, so comfortable she let her guard down, which was something she couldn't allow.

The cast were waiting in their hotel lobby for their van to take them to the newly finished set, to practice the first shot of the movie, all were silent or playing their I-Pods we Mo spoke,

"Guys, do you realise that we haven't spoken or hung out with Beth for over a week now. I'm starting to worry about her guys." The worry about Beth was heard by the entire group. The all had thought it; she was drifting way from them.

"She's just busy, that's all, and she couldn't hang out a couple of times, no big deal." Zac tried to brush Mo comments under the carpet; he knew she thought it was because of him that she wasn't around anymore.

"Zac, what happened, she used to be around all the time before that picture!" Ashley asked Zac in a quiet, hushed tone, sitting next to him; she rubbed his arm, which was covered by a long red sleeve from his tee-shirt.

"Nothing look guys, she isn't around as much. Stop blowing this up" He was clearly done talking about the Beth situation. Corbin caught Zac's eye, he knew why she wasn't around but it was obvious that Zac didn't think it was right to be telling them all about it.

"Ok well, lets all go out tonight anyways, invite Beth and then we will all finally be seeing her!" Vanessa clapped her hands in a happy way as she made her suggestion. Pulling out her pink studded sidekick, she sent Beth a quick message before jumping in the grey people carrier which had just arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

-1DISCLAIMER: I do not own any member of the cast or crew of the High School Musical. I do not own any family member; I do however own any fictional character and their families. I do own this plot, and any familiarity between characters and real life people is purely coincidental.

A/N: This chapter and the next few are rather long - lots happening in them!!!

CHAPTER ELEVEN - Getting Fired Up

Sitting in Kenny's 'office', which consisted of a desk, chair and a phone - all of which sat inside a tiny port cabin on set, Beth was typing away at her laptop. She'd been given the duty of attempting to co-ordinate the costs schedules for the next three months or so. Let's just say it didn't leave much time for anything else. BEEP BEEP! Blowing a curl out of her eye and removing her glasses, she searched for the source of the sound under the ever growing pile of things to do. Grabbing her side kick, she opened the message from Vanessa,

"Hey, long time no see! We're out tonight - 18/30 at 9o'clock, be there or be square! V x"

Beth knew she had been drifting from them and that eventually they were going to be tired of her excuses of having to work, or she'd promised to baby sit Brooke for Katy - but that was what she wanted. 'If I go then I can not see them for another two weeks, its keeping them happy, plus a night off wouldn't go a miss…god, I sound awful.' She typed in a quick,

"Yes that sounds cool - meet there or going together?" and put her glasses back on before returning to her work.

Beth glanced at the laptop time - 7.45pm, she had eventually got a reply from Vanessa, who told her they were all going together and that they would be pick her up when they got Corbin. Saving her work and turning off her laptop, putting it in her bag and turning off the lights, she rushed out the 'office' and jumped into her car.

Arriving home, she said a quick hi to Stanley, who was by the stairs, and ran to her apartment. Dropping her bag and papers by the door, she dashed to the shower, her first of the day, and turned it on to allow it to warm up ad then made herself a cup of tea. Passing her long length mirror, which was just by the door to her bedroom, she caught a glimpse of herself in passing. Dressed in tracksuit bottoms, trainers and a white tank, she looked awful. She hadn't touched her hair, she had no make-up on, and she was too busy to worry about herself. Leaving the tea, she went into her wardrobe to decide what to wear. "Glamorous, I want to feel glamorous!" She told herself. She was pulling outfits out left, right and centre and her yellow wardrobe carpet was now covered in multi-colours where she had dropped the clothes. As she was holding a green dress against herself the door bell buzzed, checking the time she knew she wasn't late. Hanging up the dress and stumbling over the clothes and shoes, she opened the door to find Vanessa, Ashley and Monique.

"Guys, what are you doing here? I'm not late am I? Come in, I'm just going to jump in the shower actually!" Beth called out to them as she made her was into her bedroom. She looked around in a panic at the mess, her bed hadn't been made in over a week, grabbing clothes and throwing them into her even messier wardrobe, closing the door behind her for good measure as she attempted to make it look like she wasn't living in a hole. By this time the three girls had made their way into Beth's room and sat on the bed or chair in the corner.

"We are here to help you, we know you've been busy and so we thought we'd lend a helping hand." Ashley to her simply. Getting up off the bed, she shooed Beth into the bathroom, "Now have your shower, we'll sort out the rest." Beth closed the door as she undressed and jumped into the shower. The steam and hot water soothed her aching muscles and caused her to relax.

"No time for standing there, we've only got forty-five minutes to sort you out!" Monique called through the door to her.

"Guys you look gorgeous, there's no way you can make me look that great in forty-five minutes. I haven't even worked out what I'm wearing yet." She gargled as she worked the soap subs from her hair.

"Done!" Vanessa called out to her, "Just let us work our magic!" Five minutes later Beth was now sitting in her vanity table chair, whilst Monique and Ashley curled her hair and Vanessa started o her make-up. Within thirty minutes, Beth only now had to get dressed.

"Guys tell me you have picked out something amazing for me to wear?" Beth questioned. The three girls all had very different tastes - a mixture would be a complete disaster. Ashley moved slightly to reveal the clothes on Beth's bed that they had chosen

"Guys, I can't wear that! Have you seen my thighs - their awful!" Monique raised a hand to silence her,

"This is what you're wearing, now go put it on, we need finishing touches before the guys arrive." Reluctantly, Beth picked up the clothes and made her way into the wardrobe room to get changed. About five minutes later Beth still hadn't come out.

"Beth Green! Get your ass out here now! That or we come in!" They heard the door open slightly.

"I look awful! It doesn't sit me, I look all tits, belly and bum - I can't go out like this." She carried on complaining but really she loved what they had picked out and done to her. That was the real problem - she felt exposed again.

"Beth I'll kick the door if you do not get out here!" Ashley yelled. Beth walked out and closed the door behind her. " I don't know why your closing the door for, we know you live like a pig, it ok!" Vanessa joked as she moved Beth back to the vanity chair for last minute touch ups.

"Why don't you like what you're wearing?"

"I'm just not comfortable." She told them in a hushed tone.

"Well get comfortable, the guys are going to be here soon!" Ashley told her with a giggle. Beth stood up, took a depth breath in and looked in the full length mirror - she felt great and she looked great. Smiling at the girls, she gave them a hug each and thanked them for helping her - she even admitted that she did have fun. BUZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ!

"That'll be the guys. I'll get the door." Monique dashed out to the door, well as fast as she could with her heels on anyways, opening I revealed Zac, Corbin, Lucas and to her surprise Drew. She hugged him first and smiled in shock to the guys behind his back and mouthed, "What is he doing here?". Once Drew began to pull back she smiled sweetly at him before hugging Zac and Lucas, and finally Corbin, "Why is he here?" She asked quickly.

"We invited him along." he told her. Moving aside she let the guys in to the apartment, where they made themselves comfortable, whilst Mo' went into the bedroom. A little argument had broken out as to whether Beth should take her cell, beeper AND sidekick, in case Kenny called. Ashley was telling her it was her night off and continued to remove it from her purse. Beth eventually gave in and left everything apart from her sidekick behind. All four girls huddled in front of the mirror to check themselves one last time, "Oh we look hot" Ashley declared. Finally they moved from the bedroom to the living room. Beth was the last to emerge.

"Oh my God! Drew! What are you doing here?" Vanessa exclaimed as she hugged Drew.

"I'm coming out with you - Luke invited me along and I just could not resist." He finished as he hugged Ashley. "Who is this then?" He questioned once he saw Beth.

"The owner of the apartment your sitting in!" she said with an attitude, she saw him check her out, and it kind of freaked her out, "Who are you?" she questioned as her gazed caught Zac's. He smiled at her spunkiness towards Drew, he could tell she was wary of him. In reality, Zac and Drew never really got along - and they didn't want too. Drew auditioned for the part of Troy when Zac did, competitiveness followed and they haven't got along since. It hurt Zac when the producers originally brought Drew in to sing his parts and him going on tour was the last straw.

"I'm Drew Seeley, I am Troy's singing voice." he told her whilst putting his hand out for her to shake. He was trying to impress her.

"I'm Beth. Shall we go now?" She suggested, as she moved into the kitchen to turn off the lights. All moved towards the door, Beth received a hug from Lucas and a kiss on the cheek from Corbin. Zac was last to leave in the queue of people. Unsure of how to greet her, he stood there whilst she reached towards him and pulled him into a hug - one which he returned, "Hi" She whispered to his ear. He released the breath he was holding in and caught a smell of her perfume.

"Hey" he replied simply with a smile once they parted. Making their way outside, Beth turned to lock the door behind her, turning to walk, she bashed into someone, looking up from her bag, and she met a pair of blue eyes, Zac's blue eyes.

"I thought you'd gone down whilst I was locking the door." She said to him,

"And leave a gorgeous girl on her own I don't think so." He smiled at her as they walked to the car together.

"My knight in shining armour, huh?

"You know it!" He replied throwing an arm around her shoulder. Even with heels on she was still tiny. FLASH! In the dark a light flash from a camera showed like a flare. Looking around they noticed a photographer at the gates, and he just got his money shot. Moving quicker Zac's hand dropped to Beth's and held it as they moved to the van to escape the photographer. Corbin opened the sliding side door to allow them a quick entry. Beth got in first and climbed into the middle row of seats, Zac followed and they were soon passing the photographer, all had their heads down to avoid him getting anymore pictures.

Beth looked around her, to her right was Zac, 'He looks nice, casual but smart' Beth thought to herself. He had on torn up jeans, a chocolate V-neck tee with a light blue -neck jumper over the top. In the back was Monique and Corbin then Ashley, Lucas and Vanessa in the front. Looking to her left was Drew, who happened to be string straight back. His eyes fixed on her naked legs, she moved to Zac slightly and nodded to her left once she had caught his attention. He leaned forward slightly to look around Beth at Drew. He did not like what he saw. He knew how gorgeous Beth looked that night, but he did not like the fact the Drew did too. Whispering in her ear, Zac told her how gorgeous she looked, she blushed slightly and looked down. She had on brown checker short shorts, a nude coloured 3/4 sleeved top and brown peep-toed sling backs. Her hair was curly, but bigger curls than usual which caused them to tumble down her back, "You don't look to bad yourself." She told him with a small nudge with her shoulder. Se moved his body position so that his arm rested slightly on the back of the chair behind Beth and his body turned towards her little.

There was general chit chat amongst the group as the ride to the club continued. Pulling up outside the venue, the line to get in the door was down the street. Beth gently leaned into Zac so she could look out the window for a better view, what she saw amazed her, around the door were about twenty photographers, "Guys photographers are here." She reported to the rest of the van, who then all followed by looking out the tinted glass windows.

"We could go around the back to avoid them or something?" Lucas suggested.

"We can't just pull up there though, they aren't going to just let us in!" Monique told him.

"Lets just go in through the front." Zac told them all. Beth looked at him directly with questioned look on her face,

"Really?!" Was Corbin's response, " Are you sure you want to do that man?" he asked, whilst his eyes darted at the back of Beth's head.

"Like I said, lets go in the front." He repeated himself. As they approached the entrance, the girls touched up their lip gloss, whilst the guys sat there and laughed at them.

"I don't know why your laughing Luke, you asked to borrow my concealer the other day!" Ashley announced to the car, which made the guys laugh even more. The girls all awed as Lucas attempted to defend himself, which of course fell on deaf ears.

"Ready guys?" the driver asked as he went to get out the car and opened the sliding door. Nods were the only reply he received. 'Its now or never.' Zac thought as he smiled a weak smile at Beth. The first to get out the car was Vanessa, closely followed by Ashley, who had latched herself on to Lucas, then went Monique and Corbin, who slapped Zac on the shoulder and nodded to him good luck. Beth took a nervous deep breath, she knew she was going to have to get out the car soon, 'Do I pose with him for pictures, do I stand to one side, do I just walk in?' it was almost like slow motion as she felt Drew move from her side, she shuffled over the seat and put herself in full view of the cameras, who it seemed like were waiting for her and Zac to emerge from the vehicle. She looked over to the others who were smiling for the cameras and posing and posing nicely, looking behind her she watched Zac get out the car, a small wave at the cameras as he emerged, and he began to walk past her to join the others, she watched him move away from her and his hand grabbed hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he held it a they posed with the others. To Beth, this was utter madness. People were shouting their names and asking them to look at them. Beth was smiling, she felt Zac's breath on her ear as he whispered a "Sorry" and "Don't worry" sweetly. She responded with a blush which of course the photographers' loved. Zac eventually began to shuffle them into the club.

The club was exactly what Beth had seen in the magazines, the type of place she expected to see characters like Lindsay Lohan or Paris Hilton in. The DJ played the best dance tunes, the bar was full and the club was pulsing. Moving through the club, the found a table tucked away in the corner, ordered their drinks which, of course, were not alcoholic. Corbin's feet were moving along to the beat, being the dancer he wanted to dance the night way.

"I'm going to dance, you guys coming?" He asked the group. No-on said yes, but Beth nodded as she gave her purse to Mo', who looked at her in surprise. Corbin held her wrist as they made their way into the sea of people. The lights flashed multi-colours into the crowd and the whole floor had a real energy to it. The DJ blended the Nelly Furtado song, Man-eater, flawlessly with JT 'Sexy back'. Beth started to move to the music allowing it to invade her soul and letting it take over. Corbin was an amazing dancer but she didn't have any problems keeping up. He would occasionally do funny movements, like the Egyptian walk, which she would crack up laughing at. They were occasionally joined by Monique, Ashley, Vanessa and Lucas - but none of them stayed for that long. After about forty minutes or so, Beth staggered her way to the table and took her place next to Zac, who smiled and handed her a glass of water.

"You looked like you were having fun out there?", he yelled in her ear, she nodded in response and replied with,

"It was fun, letting out some stress, you didn't dance with us!" He shook his head,

" My feet have a mind of their own when it comes to dancing, trust me, I'm saving you." This made Beth laugh a real laugh.

"I find it hard to believe, but ok, your dancing with me later?" she gave him puppy dog eyes, 'How do I say no to that face?!'.

"Ok, only one." He told her.

"Beth, girly toilet break?" Vanessa asked as she held her hand out,

"Yeah sure." Beth grabbed her purse as she followed Vanessa and the rest of the girls to the bathroom.

The lights of the bathroom were a shock to their eyes, they were plain white, which made it worse with full length mirrors on every wall.

"Ok, we need to talk to you." Ashley told her, " We love Drew, he's a great guy for the most part, a little flaky sometimes and his hair annoys me.." She started to ramble at Beth who, rather than having a serious look now had an amused one.

"Ashley, not now!" Monique told her, " Drew told Luke that he thought you were cute, and he thought that as you and Zac aren't a couple, he was going to try and hook up with you. Luke told him to leave it alone, but he wouldn't listen." Mo' continued to try and explain what Ashley started to say to Beth, who was checking her make-up in the mirror. "Drew is harmless but he has thing about Zac, just watch out." Beth turned to Monique and grabbed her hands,

"I'm fine, if he tries anything on me I can take care of myself, but its Zac that I'm worried about - what will he do? It shouldn't bother him right, I mean Zac and I aren't anything right?" She asked the three girls who were now walking with her back out to the club, opening the door allowed the beat of the music to roar into the bathroom and Beth's ears; she didn't hear their replies.

Just was she past the door way, she felt a hand grab hers ad pull her away. She suddenly was faced with drew, whose face and body towered above her own. Leaning away from his leering movements, Beth smiled a quick, "Hi Drew.", whilst trying to move her hand out of his grasp. He leaned down to her ear, "You look great tonight, I guess you look great every night though right?" he told her. When Zac told her that she looked great, she knew he was sincere and meant what he was saying, when Drew said it, she knew it was for a very different reason. "Thanks." She shouted and attempted to move over to the table where the rest of the group were. Vanessa, who was sitting where she could see the scene unfolding, noticed the change in body language. Sensing she wasn't listening to their conversation, Zac turned to follow her gaze. Standing up, he walked over to Beth and Drew, who was now trying to move her to the dance floor.

"Hey." he smile at the two, turning to Beth with a look of 'I'm here to help', "Do you want to dance now?" He asked, as a slow song was being played to the club audience.

"Yes. Definitely." Drew was forced to let go of Beth's wrist, which was slightly swollen from her struggling to get away, which was held by Zac carefully as he led her to an empty space on the dance floor.

The lights had turned from a funky mixture of colours to a red hue, causing the mood of the club to change. As the found a spot, Beth turned to Zac, who now was looking square at her.

"I thought you didn't dance?" she questioned to him as they began to move in time to the music.

"I'd make an exception for you." He told her as she settled her head in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you for helping me out with drew, the girls warned me but damn, he has a tight grip." She laughed as she said this to Zac. They continued to dance in silence, just enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms, and moving with their hearts.

The song finished and a faster song started, which caused the couples around them to break up. They too broke their hold, "Thanks for the dance." Beth said as she kissed Zac on the cheek. He slung his arm over her shoulder as they moved back to the group table.

"You guys ready to go, its one ten?" Lucas questioned as everyone gathered their belongings and they eventually left the club. They were lucky, the photographers had gone long ago. The obviously got the pictures they wanted.

Silence was the only thing in the van on the way back to Beth and Corbin's complex. Beth had decided to sit herself in the back with Corbin and Mo', it was too uncomfortable to sit next to Drew, as much as he pleaded her to do so.

As they arrived at the front gate, Beth woke up Corbin, who fell asleep on Mo's shoulder and took out her keys. Zac, who was closest to the door, slid it open and jumped out also.

"I won't be a minute." he told the van of people, once Beth and Corbin got out. Corbin said a quick goodbye, muttering something about bed, before he faded into the darkness. This left Zac and Beth, both of whom found the situation a little awkward. Hands shoved in his pockets, Zac looked a Beth quickly, who was struggling to read Zac's thought, "I didn't know if you wanted to go for dinner tomorrow night?" He asked her quietly. She smiled at hi and replied with,

"Yeah sure that'll be great.". 'Maybe I haven't lost him.' Beth thought,

"I mean the others are going to be there too." He told her quickly, just to cover himself. 'Maybe I have' she thought again.

"No, that would be great, I'll e-mail tomorrow for details and stuff." She tried not to let her disappointment show on her face, but Zac could hear it in her voice.

"Why did I have to say that, we were getting along great, why did I ruin it?!" He mentally kicked himself. She waved a small wave at him as she walked towards her apartment.

Turning away from her, Zac sauntered over to the van of people. Getting back into his seat, he let out a heavy sigh,

"That was stupid man." Drew told him. Zac's head fell back against the seat, closing his eyes he finally agreed with Drew.

"Yeah it was."


	12. Chapter 12

-1DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, cast or crew of HSM. I do not own any of their real and natural family, but I do own all original characters and any fictional characters in this story. Any likeness to real people is purely coincidental.

CHAPTER TWELVE - Asking Questions, and Avoiding the Answers. 

Once inside her apartment, Beth did her usual ritual of dropping her bag and shoes by the door. She was completely confused by the evening she had just spent with Zac. She didn't understand how he was acting towards her - one minute all 'I like you' and holding her hand, the next he clamed shut again and acted like for them to go to dinner alone would be the worse thing in the world. She wanted to talk to someone. She picked up the phone and dialled a very familiar number. A sleepy voice answered a "Hello?"

"Elliott, it's me Beth!" she replied attempting to still be on her good side, she knew she hadn't called her since she left the UK almost a month ago.

"Oh, you've decided to call huh? Only four weeks late, but never mind that!" Elliott said. She was angry and now wide awake.

"I'm sorry; I've been really caught up in work and stuff! I'm just caught up in everything here. Anyway, how is everything back home? Are you doing ok?" Beth tried to change the subject; she sat down on her sofa with a hot tea and started her conversation.

"I'm doing fine, we're all fine. How about you? Have you fallen for a cutie pie yet?" Elliott asked, Beth took a sip of her drink and replied,

"I'm doing good, works been busy, have you heard from Harry?" The whole reason she phoned Elliott was to get her opinion about the 'Zac Situation' and here she was trying to avoid the topic completely.

"No, and why didn't you answer my question? Have you fallen for a HSM hottie? You totally have! Let me guess, does he have brown hair, amazing eyes and a killer tan?" Elliott questioned her like she'd met Zac face to face. Beth answered warily - she knew there was a huge hole she was going to fall into,

"Maybe, why?"

"You don't think that your subscription of _POPSTAR_ magazine goes unread over here do you? So do you want to tell me what's going on or do I have to guess?" Elliott caught her out. She had seen the pictures of Beth and Zac in the edition she'd brought, Beth launched into an entire story, describing every glance, every touch, even the night that picture was taken,

"So that's where we are now" she concluded, "What do I do? I was really disappointed that he invited everyone else too; I thought we were moving on and away from the awkwardness. I am completely ok with being his friend, I really am, but he acts all flirty then backs off!" She exclaimed to Elliott.

"He doesn't know where he stands hunny; he's in the same situation as you, except he was rejected by you - its all ego! You can't blame the poor guy really, he is a celeb, and evidently not a camera shy one, and he's just protecting himself from looking a fool. Go to the dinner! Have fun, just relax, be you and it will be fine." Elliott reassured her, now I've got to get going, work doesn't wait unfortunately…call me again Beth, we all miss you!" With that she put down the phone. Beth sat on the sofa, after their conversation. Elliott really made Beth aware of the similarities in the situation. They were just trying to protect themselves, 'Our insecurities are standing in the way?" Beth drifted off to sleep on the sofa, still in her clothes and make-up, but defiantly more relaxed.

RING RING! Beth awoke with a start as the phone not to her alerted her to a call. Grabbing it and pressing the answer button, Beth sluggishly pressed the phone to her ear, "Hello?" she sounded groggy.

"Beth! Its 10.30, where are you? You missed the first meeting! The next one is at 12." Kenny barked at her. Sitting up on the sofa, she winced at the sunshine invading her apartment,

"Sorry Kenny, I overslept, it's not a great apology but…" she drifted off,

"Just be at the next one. Bye." And with that he was gone.

Throwing the phone on her sofa. She moved towards the bathroom to have a shower, looking in her mirror, she moaned at the sight of what was being reflected. Stripping off her clothes and putting her hair in her shower cap, she dived in and out the shower quickly. Forty-five minutes later, she was pulling her hair up into a loose bun with a headband, her phone rang. Answering it on speaker phone, she said a snappy hello, "Oh hey, you ok?" The voice asked her.

"Hey Mo, a little late but ok, what's up?" By this point Beth was fishing round for her dark denim jeans to wear with her nude coloured top and brown shoes.

"Details for tonight, don't tell me you've forgotten already?" A laugh followed this from Mo',

"No of course not, what happening?" Beth was now putting all her work necessities in her cream bag and grabbed the phone off speaker to move to the lounge.

"We're having Hard Rock for dinner; meet there at 7.45pm - 8ish, ok?" Mo instructed her. Everyone was really getting there for eight-thirty, but with Beth's buys schedule, she knew Beth wouldn't be here much before eight thirty.

"I'm going to try and be there for then, no guarantees though; you know how work is at the moment." Beth told her, she was only being honest. "If I'm not there then go in and start, k? I've got to go, meeting with Kenny, byeee!" She ended the call before Mo could respond and cashed out her apartment.

Mo' removed the phone from her ear as she heard the line go dead, "I'm telling you that girl is going to have a heart attack of she doesn't slow down!" She told the group as they waited for their interviewer to arrive.

"What did she do?" Lucas asked her,

"She is rushing around to all these meetings; I had to tell her an earlier time for dinner so she would actually be on time." Everyone laughed at this of course.

"I liked the Beth from last night, she was fun, and she looked great and relaxed!" Vanessa said in a tactful manner,

"It's not her fault guys, its Zac's fault for asking her out and then chickening out at the last minute!" Corbin snapped at Zac, who didn't say a word. The interviewer interrupted their conversation by sitting his laptop down on the table and thrusting his hand to at each individual which was shaken politely before starting. The interview was going for about ten minutes, all the regular questions were asked, which the case did not complain about but were secretly rolling their eyes at them, until he began to open his laptop ad turned it to Zac,

"So Zac, we noticed that the lovely young lady you were out with last night was the same lady you were snapped with a couple of weeks back. What's happening there?" Zac felt all the groups' eyes on him,

"Hey, she's our friend, all of our friends; it's up to Zac and Beth if there is anything personal going on." Corbin replied for Zac, who was now looking at him with a thankful glance.

"But is there anything personal going on Zac?" The interviewer was not letting it go, obviously not happy that Corbin responded instead of Zac.

"She's our friend, like Corbin said; if there is anything else then it's our business." Zac told him coolly,

"But is there anything else?" He tried to probe further before the casts' publicist stepped in and told the interviewer to stop probing and asking these questions.

"So why are you so guarded about your personal life?" Everyone's face changed to one of complete and utter disbelief.

"I think this interview is over." The publicist stepped in, asked the interviewer to follow her, whilst the cast stayed where they were.

"Can you believe that guy? How rude was he?" Ashley said what the rest of group was thinking, "I can't believe how quickly those pictures were sold!" Zac looked at the group.

"I can, its no surprise that they are trying to make something from nothing, they were pictures, they do not tell the truth, just the story they are trying to peddle to their readers! We know the truth, I know the truth and that's what matters, I guess." With that his phone starts playing the theme tune from Superman. Diving into his jean pocket, he fished out his cell and checked the caller ID, "Guys its Beth!" He perked up as he smiled to himself, 'I wonder why she'd call me?' he thought as the rest of the group shared a smile at how happy be became. "Hello?"

"Zac! Have you seen the pictures and stories?" she asked loudly, she sounded a little hysterical,

"What pictures? What story?" he now had the attention of the group,

"The pictures from last night and a couple of weeks ago, there's even pictures of us individually. I'm staring at the paper stand now, the storied they are writing are awful. They make it out that we've been sneaking around behind peoples backs Zac! Everywhere I go there's a photographer, like now!" He could imagine her now, star bucks in hand, bag slung over her shoulder speeding down the street.

"Ok, where are you?" he asked her, he pointed to the Publicist and beckoned her to him,

"I'm on the corner of 19th and 34th, why? I need to get to my meetings!" He could hear people calling her name. "Go to your car, and get to your meetings, I'm going to arrange for you to be picked up from there and taken to my hotel, ok?" he told her, the Publicist gave him a thumbs up as she started to make the plan happen.

"Zac, that's not ok! I shouldn't have to hide Zac nothing has happened! What about my stuff?" she asked him in a quick voice- the yells had gone quiet and now he could hear the engine of her Land Rover ticking over.

"We'll deal with that later!" he closed his flip phone and cut off the protesting yells of Beth.

"She is staying at your hotel?!" Mo' asked. "Are you crazy? The press will have field day with this Zac!"

"I know Mo' ok, but she's not safe, they are hounding her like crazy, and what else am I suppose to do?!" he slumped in he chair as he finished his speech, "She shouldn't have to deal with this stuff! It's not fair! We picked this, she didn't! I feel like I should be protecting her." he finished quietly.

"Zac, Beth's a big girl; she can take care of herself. You should not feel like you HAVE to protect her, are you doing it because you want to, or you have too?" Vanessa placed a comforting hand on Zac's arm as she said this. She knew what Zac was like, but she also knew he was only helping her - both as a friend as maybe something more,

"I don't know" Was his honest reply.

Three hours later, Beth was ready to leave her 'office' after hiding out in it all day from the photographers. Lifting up the metal blinds she allowed the sunlight to invade the room, with it also allowed a clear view of a black van, and driver waiting. Packing up her belongings, she turned everything off, pulled out her very useful sunglasses and opened the door. Keeping her head down, she managed not to be photographed. The sliding door to the vehicle opened, throwing her and her belongings inside she was shut off from the world again. The driver turned to her, gave a friendly smile, "I'm Ed, nice to meet'cha". He said in a heavy southern accent - his appearance matched his accent. He had heavily weathered face, his big busy eyebrows hung low on his eyes and his white moustache tickled under his nose as he spoke. His skin reminded you of leather, it appeared very smooth and shiny, 'I guess I'd be shiny too after waiting in a black suit in this sun!' Beth mentally reminded herself.

"Its ok, you can take your glasses off now, they can't get a clear picture through the glass." he joked. Beth laughed a little as she realised how stupid she must have looked.

Removing her sunglasses, "Hi, I'm Beth. I take it Zac sent you. If he didn't then I've become one of those girls who died by not using their common sense!" she asked warily, at first she was joking and then realised she could actually be one of those girls.

"Well, what can I say? You've caught me." Beth's expression turned to panic and she sat on edge in her seat, "Only kidding hunny, course Zac sent me. You're going to his hotel, and then once you've been to dinner, we are going to get your clothes for over night." Beth didn't realise she'd be staying with Zac.

"Oh I didn't know I was staying?" she questioned trying to sound cool about the whole situation.

"Just for the night, it's just a precaution. They usually get bored after a night of not being able to stop you." He attempted to reassure her, but that really wasn't what she was worried about, "Beth! Hello!" he was now calling her and looking at her in his rear-view mirror.

"Sorry I went into a daze then!" she told him with a slight smile.

"Its ok, I was saying, why are you staying with Zac, and not one of the girls?" he glanced in the rear view mirror, Beth wasn't stupid, she knows what people are like, anything for some gossip, she played her cards.

"I think it was Zac that arranged it, especially as he was the most concerned, plus he is on his own in his hotel, only fair I guess." She watched for his reaction, it didn't change.

"I thought it might have been because you guys are dating now or something, you seemed comfortable with him the other night?" He told her, Beth didn't move, her eyes squinted as if she was trying to make out if she'd seen him before. "I was the driver from the other night." He said explaining his last comment.

"Oh right" Beth couldn't honestly remember if he was or if he wasn't. She didn't say anything else after that and the rest of the ride was spent in silence, and listening to the car stereo.

Pulling up to the outside of Zac's hotel, she took a deep breath in, she remembered the last time she was here and how badly that ended. Hesitantly she removed the seat beat she had strapping her to the safety of her chair just as the door was slid open, her judgment was telling her to just go home, but her heart was causing her stomach to flutter butterflies. Scoping her things under her arm, she moved past Ed who simply nodded at her, the bell boy who was the same kid as that night - he smiled a knowingly gross smile at her as she past him, and she was in the cold foyer again. She was approached by a lady called Jade Johnson, the publicist for the film and someone who Beth had only spoken to briefly in meetings, now she was being treated like a client rather than a fellow staff member.

"Hey Beth, we'll check you in and then you can go and be with Zac, I mean the guys, oh Kenny said he needs to talk to you as well." She instructed Beth, Beth knew what it was about, it was about mixing her job with her personal life, getting too involved, and not being professional, this was going to be a great call! Now at the front desk, Jade began to check Beth in, when asked for her name, Jade replied with "Ariel White." Beth looked at her laughing, "It's a precaution, and we are hiding you not advertising you and Zac as a couple." Beth stopped laughing at Jades harsh tone, Beth produced her credit card when it came to paying, she refused to have this on the film budget - this was personal. Jade raised her eyebrows at this, "Do you realise how expensive this place is?" She whispered to Beth, who was now signing the bill,

"Yeah, I have my own money, not that I don't appreciate this but it's not going on the production budget." she told her a she walked towards the lift after taking her door card. She pressed the 'up' button and waited for the lift, she bit her bottom lip - memories flashed through her mind. She couldn't wait to get out the lift, floor 19,20,21,22 - finally, she squeezed past the people in front of her who were barricading her in. straightening herself out ass he stepped out the lift, Jade stood next to her,

"You're next to Zac - room 2212." Putting her hand out Beth shook it and she jut left.

Picking up her laptop and handbag, pocketing her door card as walked down the green corridor, it was completely different to downstairs, it was cosy almost, poorly lit but cosy. Carpet under foot and wall paper lined the walls, 2212, she pulled out her room key and tried the door, and it wouldn't budge. She gritted her teeth, glancing from side to side for someone to help, no luck. Putting her palm to her head, she closed her eyes, moving one door to her left she tapped lightly, no response. She tried again, no response. 'Where the hell is everyone!' she thought angrily. She was moving back towards the lift when Zac's door opened, "Beth!" She turned as he called her name. His head was sticking out the door, revealing wet hair and a damp skinned Zac. Sauntering back, she stopped just past his door. Her gaze as fixed on Zac's eyes well it was most of the time.

Holding her key up, "I was having problems getting into my room." She told him with an ever growing red face. 'Oh if the paparazzi took a photo now!' Beth thought ironically.

"Oh ok, well come in whilst I finish getting sorted and I'll help you out? " A smile formed on his face, a nervous awkward one, but a smile none the less. Beth was torn between sense and will. Her sense told her not to but she wanted to really.

"Its totally ok, I can go to front desk and ask for another key…" she told him gesturing towards the loft, wishing she hadn't really.

"If that's what you prefer, I'm not going to be ten minutes though." by now he was already back inside his suite and walking through the small sitting area and into the bedroom. "The keys in this place are asses." He was yelling to her now. Beth stuck a nosy head around the door before stepping in and closing herself in.

"If its ok with you, if your sure?" She responded as she set her things on the small arm chair and smiled when she heard the shower start to run again. He was in the shower for five minutes before Beth started to get bored. Wondering over to the side table, she picked up one of thousands of tabloid magazines and newspapers, when something caught her eye, one of the magazines which had the pictures of the in from the club, another was a preview of the spread from the interview Zac and the cast had completed earlier that day. Picking it up, she glanced through the interview chuckling at the odd random comments made, her eyes bored into the page as she got to the part where the interviewer asked Zac about their 'relationship', "We are just friends.." she read aloud. 'So we are only friends, well know I know where he stands.' She was that deep in her thoughts that Beth didn't hear the shower stop running or Zac making his way into the living room.

"Whose just friends?" he asked causing her to jump. Putting the spread down, back where it was, she turned around and looked Zac in the eyes, it didn't matter what he was dressed in or how cute he looked, she had to get out of there,

"No-one, ummm…I remembered that I've got some work I need to do, so I'm going to get my key sorted and get to work, I don't think that I can make dinner tonight after all." Beth was now getting all her work and bags from the arm chair and walking towards the white hotel room door.

She left before Zac could even reply to her, standing there with his mouth open he thought about what just happened. He knew she was lying about dinner, he just didn't understand why. Looking around for a clue, she walked to where she was standing and picked up the preview spread, the same one Beth was reading, "We are friends…" he read aloud as Beth had done moments before. It hit him - she thought they were or could me more, he thought they were back on track to be - now he wasn't too sure.

The Superman theme rang through is hotel room, dashing to his jeans on his bed, his heart fell from his chest as he checked the caller ID and saw it was Corbin.

"Hey man" Zac's voice expressed disappointment,

"Well don't sound too pleased dude to hear from me." Corbin laughed a little at this,

"Sorry, its not that, never mind, what's up?" Zac fell onto the bed on his back, rubbing his forehead with his free hand,

"Mo' just got a call from Beth, she sounded very upset apparently, and said she wasn't going tonight, what's up with her? Do you know?" Corbin knew full well what had happened, Beth had broken down in tears on the phone to Mo, but he also knew that Zac was not completely to blame either.

"She read some stupid interview, the one from this morning and the guy directly cut out part of my sentence and left it as, we are just friends, and she read it and left after making up an excuse about having to leave." Zac was being honest with Corbin, "I don't know what to do, she's next door upset and I feel like an ass and its not really my fault!"

"Go and talk to her, smooth things over. I don't know what to tell you to say, there's only you telling her the truth" Zac knew Corbin meant telling her about his feeling, and he just could not do that -it would complicate things.

"Yeah I guess I'll see you in forty-five minutes." With that Zac ended his call with Corbin.

Beth had just finished talking to Mo', well crying with Mo' telling her it was ok. She had told her everything, everything, from her feelings to how she thought that they were something, her disappointment in him. In the bathroom Beth was dabbing the tears from her moistened cheeks and touching up her make-up when she heard a light tap on the door. Taking in a deep breath to steady her nerves, she left the tissue in the bathroom and opened the door to reveal Zac. He was leaning slightly against the door frame, but stood up when she opened the door. He honestly looked surprised that she opened the door. "Hi, I need to explain what you read." he told her, she didn't say anything, she didn't need too as her body language said it all. She had her arms wrapped around her and her eyes never left the floor. She moved away from the door and Zac took this as an ok to enter. They stood there. "The interviewer was harassing me about the pictures from the other night and week and I told him that we were friends, not anything else, I mean we are friends right?" he awkwardly questioned.

"Yeah of course we are! I totally understand, awful interviewers, happen all the time right? She laughed trying to convince Zac that she understood that they happened all the time.

"So you coming to dinner right?" he asked with his cheeky smile,

"Sure why not!" 'Nothing can be worse right?' she thought, "What time are you leaving?" she asked as she put her phone back in her bag,

"I about fifteen minutes, you want a ride?" Zac was a little unsure of Beth right now, to be honest he thought she was being a little too chipper, a little too understanding but he wasn't going to push it o question it. Beth nodded in response and instructed him,

"Meet you downstairs in fifteen." She leaned in for a quick hug. As Zac left her in the suite, Beth ran into the 'bed' area ad flopped on her bed.

'What am I thinking? I'm so disappointed he said we are friends, I really thought he felt differently, really different'. She yelled out a sigh in frustration. She was going to have to leave soon checking her watch, she had three minutes until she had to meet him, grabbing her purse, she ran out hoping she was going t wake up from this nightmare.

Two and a half hours later, Beth had made it through dinner, just mind you, but she had finally felt ok, and she was now standing outside the lift once again with Zac. Dinner was a complete contradiction to his 'friends' quote earlier. He was flirty, hugging and was teasing, the other guys noticed this too and made kissing faces at Beth when Zac was getting in their car. Now in the lift, glancing at each other every so often, the lift was silent. They had both had a really good time together, no pressure from the pres and no Kenny calling with another meeting, it was just them. They liked them. Stepping off at their floor, they both secretly let a breath go that they were holding as they sauntered to Beth's door.

"Well, dinner went incredibly well; I don't think I have ever laughed so much. Corbin is an endless pit though; he ate my leftovers as well as Mo's!" Beth laughed as she attempted to open her door. This time it popped open. Turning back to Zac she smiled shyly at him,

"Well, I have had a great time too; you really seemed to enjoy yourself. I think I kind of like this no stress, low work priority Beth, coz the other one was a little highly strung." His face showed how he braced himself for the smack from her purse he was going to receive.

"Oh really Mr Efron, well I kind of like this Beth too." She told him meekly, turning a little red.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. Its my day off, providing you don't have anything huge to do tomorrow, I thought we could hang out at my parent beach house, its amazing." He was now standing square in front of Beth, his eyes fixed on her downward gaze.

"I'd love too." she smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear as she replied,

"Ok, I'll get you at ten." He moved to his door, which opened with ease.

"Yeah, ten it is." Beth said to no-one as she heard his door click closed.


	13. Chapter 13

-1DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the HSM cast or crew, or any of their family members either mentioned or featured. I do own all original characters, their families, and this story.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN - Sun, Sea and…

The phone beside Beth's bed rang her eyes shot open at the fright of the sound. Reaching over, she answered the phone, knocking the things off the bedside table in the process.

"Shit, hello?" her eyes closed again,

"Well, good morning Beth." Kenny's voice boomed over the receiver, Beth now sat up in bed.

"Kenny, hey. I have not missed a meeting, a conference, or a schedule have I? Do you need something? I have not forgotten to arrange you a car for today, have I? I'm sorry, whatever it is I'll sort it out!" She rambled as she got out of the bed and headed over to the laptop situated on the wooden des and turned it on. Kenny laughed at her, which confused Beth.

"I was only calling to tell you that you have today off. I received all your work last night at three in morning which was great, my wife appreciated it really, the courier was very quite when he knocked!" Kenny told her. Beth winced as he said to her,

"I'm sorry, you needed those things for today and I got side tracked and couldn't get them to you yesterday." She explained carefully.

"How did you know where to find me?" the realisation hit Beth that no one really knew where she was.

"Jade told me, you know as a publicist she isn't very good at keeping certain information quiet." Beth rolled her eyes at this,

"Typical, anyway, I'm surprised I have today off…your busy today right?"

"Yeah but nothing I can't handle though, you've worked hard, I got a call from Zac that he was planning on hanging out with you today and that you've been working really hard. It's only fair!" Beth smiled at this,

"It's good to know. Thanks Kenny, you've got a meeting in twenty minutes, your cars out front so I'm going to let you go." After quick goodbyes were exchanged, Beth called down for breakfast, and turned on the TV. She sat a watched the television, which was something she had not really appreciated since she had arrived. A light tapping at the door, drew her away from Good Morning America, still dressed in silky shorts, a white tank top, and her croissant in hand, she opened the door to reveal the bellhop.

"This was sent here from a Miss Katy Ortega." A white box was handed to Beth who smiled a thank you and kicked the door closed. She opened the white box, which was about A3 size, to reveal a purple tunic, denim shorts, Havana flip-flops and a white bikini. Reading the note, 'A gift from me to you, do not hide the bikini, you will look hot in it! Time for a tan on your pasty ass! Katy and Brooke xxx'

Beth smiled at the note, she knew that this was more Katy than Brooke but she still found it cute that Brookes name was on it. Sitting back down, she finished her breakfast, before taking her time getting ready. She lifted the box with her to try on the outfit, and she had to admit that Katy made a good choice; she was actually surprised at how the suit made her skin look less pasty - coming from England where eighty percent of the time it rained and bikinis were really a good choice of clothing!

After an hour of getting ready, which was not usual for Beth, who normally had twenty minutes before she is late, a knock at the door drew her out of the mirror in the bathroom and into the living room area. Opening the white door revealed a tracksuit wearing Ashley, hugs and hellos were exchanged as Beth invited her in, "Well, don't you look summery; I take it you've got the day off too?" Ashley questioned as she flopped down on the sofa.

"Yeah, Kenny called this morning and said it was OK, aren't you coming with us?" Beth yelled out from the bedroom as she was packing her beach bag,

"Where and with who?" Ashley now sat up from her lounge position she had adopted in the chair, with furrowed brow she turned to Beth,

"Zac and I, we're going to his beach house for the day. I thought everyone else was going too." Now t was Beth's turn to be confused,

"Nope, but you too alone, at the beach, sun tan lotion, glistening chiselled chest oft eh guy you luuuuuve!" Ashley was now kneeling on the sofa making kissing faces and moving her arms around like she was passionately grasping at someone; she only stopped once Beth hit her in the leg with her white flip-flop.

"Stop! Its not like that, ok, we're friends, JUST friends." Beth was reassuring herself more than justifying it to Ashley, "and you're going to make me late again if you don't move your ass out of here!" Beth put the TV on stand-by and grabbed Ashley's arm as they left the hotel room.

Once at the entrance, Beth began to look for Zac or a car, but saw neither, Ashley remained by her side. "Are you not leaving now?" Beth asked her with a chuckle.

"Oh no! I want to see you and Zac drive off in the distance together."

"Ash, you watch way too many rom-com movies!" Beth explained to her, just as she said this Zac pulled up beside them in a 4x4.

"Get in, Hey Ash, what are you doing here?" He questioned as he cut the engine off and made his way to the girls. He was dressed in surfer shorts, a black t-shirt and black flip-flops. Beth smiled at him,

"Hi!" she said shyly.

"Hey." was all he said before he pulled her in for a quick hug.

"I was about to leave actually, I'm going to make some plans with Luke I think. I'll see you guys' later." she waved a little wave, before putting on her sunglasses and starting to walk towards the taxi rank. Zac and Beth moved to get in the car, glancing to make sure Ashley was ok; she got a gesture saying for her to call later with details. Whilst she was paying attention in the dark grey 4x4, staring at her with confusion as to why she hadn't got in the car yet.

"Beth, you getting in?" he asked her with an amused smile on his face, turning to look at the back window, he saw Ashley suddenly dive into the cab. Laughing slightly as Beth got in and turned a light red colour, he asked if she was ok.

"I'm totally fine, so where did you get the car?" They pulled out the hotel front onto the main road,

"I rented it, thought it would be nice if we didn't get driven everywhere today."

"Cool, so the beach house huh? Is it nice? I can just imagine a baby Zac waddling on the sand." she was teasing him, but her did not care.

"You'll love it, perfect place to relax did Kenny call this morning? Zac glanced quickly at her noticing she was messing with the radio,

"Hey, I liked that song!" he protested as she changed the station,

"Bothered, this ones better." she told him as she sat back in her seat.

"Yeah, Kenny called me, today was not a problem apparently." She shrugged her shoulders as she spoke before looking out the window; she still did not understand why it was such a big deal that she had today off too, that it made him call Kenny to pre-arrange it. She did not ask though, today was to be relaxing and not about work.

Turning her body so she was not positioned towards him, "So should I know anything about Mr Efron that I should know about before I spend the day with you?" he smiled to himself,

"Oh umm…no I don't think so."

"Really? No weird habits or you have six toes or something?" he laughed with Beth as she said this,

"Nope, nothing lie that, it'll be my luck that my parents or Dylan are there today too?" he laughed at this but Beth didn't,

"Actually thinking about it you haven't told me about your family?" she was watching his response, his face lit up when she asked him to tell her about them.

"Home I where my heart if, I love it, my room is a tip but I love it. I have a brother Dylan, who is now fifteen, he is a maniac, and we have a good time together. My mum is called Starla, and my dad is called David. They have been really really good to me, very supportive and understanding. My mum worries about me, of course, but she knows I make good decisions, she called actually the other day, asking about you and me… and the pictures and stories." Beth's face stopped smiling and turned more to worry, "Oh no, it wasn't anything bad." Beth's face changed again,

"Really?" Her nose scrunched up as she said this, "Why?"

"I think she thought that we were seriously involved." Beth smiled,

"Oh ok, tell me about your dad."

"My dad is my Dad; he is like the biggest role model ever. He is of course a little strict but what Dad is not right. I've got this amazing car back home that my Grand-dad gave me, it a real fixer-upper but me and my Dad are doing it, slowly but surely." Stopping just at the bottom of the drive to wait for a car to let them turn, Zac looked at Beth, straight in the eyes.

"I'd like to meet them sometime."

Pulling up the driveway, Beth moved forward to get a better look at the house that stood in front of them. It was painted an evergreen colour, with white shutters and windows. A porch had been placed at the front with tables and chairs on it. Stretching over two stories, the door had grey slates on and a sky light could just be seen. Once Zac pulled the car up, Beth jumped out and took the place in.

"Zac this place is amazing." she told him, who was now standing next to her.

"Wait until you see inside." Taking her by the hand, he led her towards the house and inside.

Once entering the house, he took her into the living room, which was decorated in light shades of peaches and creams, but the huge set of double patio doors let all the light in and the view of the ocean and skies were all that could be seen. Letting go of Zac's hand, she sauntered to the doors and stood there taking in the view, "This is amazing Zac, the view is just…wow!" she turned around to be faced with Zac's chest; she looked up to find his trying to catch her gaze. She felt his arm creep around her waist, as it had the one time before, pulling her towards him; his other hand reached up and stroked the side of her cheek. Beth instantly leaned into his touch and closed her eyes at the comforting sensation. He leaned down gingerly; worried that she was going to dart away again, she felt him getting closer as she rested a hand on his forearm and moved towards him. Their lips were only centimetres away….BANG!

Beth's eyes shot open at the sound of the front door slamming shut. Zac did not move, he stood there for a second before hearing a gentle, "Hello, Zac?" coming down the hall towards the living room. Zac dropped his arms as he heard footsteps coming closer. Beth looked down, slightly embarrassed by the moment, looking up only when she heard Zac speak,

"Mom, hey what are you doing here?" he moved from his place swiftly to envelope his Mum in a hug, which she of course responded too,

"We came down for the weekend, its nice weather, a shame to waste it." Zac broke away, but still had his arms around her,

"We?"

"Of course, your Dad and Dylan are here too, parking the car, why didn't you tell me you were here we would have come earlier?" she tapped him as she made her way past him, "Oh!" was the only thing she said as she spotted Beth, who was standing awkwardly by the patio doors.

"Starla, I think you brought enough food to feed five thousand people," David was now in the living room, noticing Zac and gave him a brief hug, "Zac, what are you doing here?" Glancing at his wife, who had not moved from her spot, "What's wrong?" Following her gaze, her too replied to his own question with an "Oh".

Zac outstretched a hand to Beth, who was now slowly moving towards the group. "Mom, Dad, this is Beth. Beth my Mom and Dad."

"It's nice to meet you," she outstretched a hand expecting it to be shaken; she was instead pulled into a hug from Zac's Mum.

"It's good to finally meet you too." Beth was a little shocked at this response, looking at Zac who seemed equally amazed by it all.

"I'm sorry hunny, we'll leave if you want." Starla offered to Zac, but it was Beth, who replied,

"Please don't leave on my account, stay, if you want that is, it should be fun." Zac's dad looked her over once she had said this. He had seen the pictures of Zac and Beth, he read the articles but he also believed and trusted his son.

"This ok with you Zac?"

"Totally fine by me." His Mum took Beth's arm and lead her into the kitchen, asking questions like what food she likes, how she met Zac and what England was like.

"Who's the girl Moms talking too?" Zac and his Dad jumped in surprise not hearing Dylan come in. "is that Beth, man she's hot!" Zac grabbed Dylan and began to ruffle his hair slightly.

"Guys, we have company, behave!"

Thirty minutes later, Zac's Mum had organised drinks and food and they were all now making their way down to the beach.

"Um, I'm going to go and freshen up a little, can you take my stuff for me?" Beth looked to Zac who was walking beside her.

"Actually, I forgot my I-Pod." Offloading his and Beth's things on to Dylan, he grabbed Beth's hand as they began to move back towards the house.

Once inside the grey kitchen, and out of sight of his parents, Zac pulled Beth to him, which made her laugh, "Now what was happening before they turned up?" His mouth was close to her ear, making her smile as his breath tickled her ear.

"Behave Zac, come on, it's your parents." she stepped out of his grasp, "Now, I'm going to find a bathroom in this place, you head down and make a space for me." With that, she sauntered out the kitchen. After trying four doors, she finally found the bathroom and was now standing with her back against the wall. 'I don't understand him at all. He said we are friends, he wants to be friends, but I am here with him trying to kiss me and hanging out with his parents. I need help." pulling her cell phone out she dialled the only person to help.

"Katy! I need some help." Beth was now whispering in case anyone walked past and thought she was a couple of sandwiches short of a picnic basket.

"Hey, what's up? I thought you were out with Zac today?"

"I am out with Zac…AND his parents AND his little brother!" Katy could only laugh at this. "You have got to be kidding me, Katy you think this is funny, his Mum is treating me like I've known her for years, which is really sweet and all but I think she thinks Zac and I are together, Dylan keeps staring at me and his Dad hasn't really said very much! I wasn't prepared for this ok!" By this point, the whole idea of whispering went flat out the window. "Zac tried to kiss me again, TWICE, and I pulled away AGAIN! I thought we were friends, I thought that was all he wanted; I thought that was all I wanted. I'm so confused!" Beth finished her rants and sat herself down on what she thought was a closed toilet, only to yell out a little when she felt her bum go down the toilet sea.

"Ok, what was that?" Letting out an angry sigh, she put the lid down before sitting again.

"Never mind that Katy!"

"Ok, you're not allowing yourself to kiss him, he obviously wants to be more than friends, and Dylan thinks you're hot, his mom sounds nice and his Dad is just being protective; just enjoy yourself and relax! You like Zac right?" Beth nodded in response until she realised Katy couldn't see her,

"Oh, yeah, I think."

"Enough to let him in?" Silence. Beth did not know what to say - she did not want to get hurt but she was hurting herself by not letting him in,

"Yes."

"Then let him in! Now I'm going, wash your face and strut in your hot bikini!" Beth shut her phone and did as Katy said.

By the time she had reached the beach from everything was already setup. She took off her tunic and shorts before lying out on her towel. The sun was blazing warm and she allowed it to warm her skin and her heart, until shade covered her. Removing her sunglasses she got a better look at who it was, "Zac, your in the light." she told him. He was dripping wet already from being in the water with Dylan. "Zac? You ok?" She was now sitting up right, she noticed a glint in his eye, she knew what was coming, "Zac if you even think of putting me anywhere near that water you'll be getting a slap." She warned him, her index finger was pointing at him, he leant down as though he was going to pick her up, she moved out of the way quickly and started running away from him across the sand. "Zachary Efron! You dare come near me!" she yelled with a playful giggle as he chased her, "Dylan! You'll help me, save me from your brother." She tried to hide behind Dylan, who although fifteen towered over Beth,

"Um…no!" he moved to the side as Zac swooped in and scooped her up in his arms.

"Dylan, you traitor, your suppose to be on my side!" she yelled at him, as Zac laughed at her,

"Stop struggling! Make it easy on yourself," he told her as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. They were now at the edge of the water, wadding in to mid-thigh,

"Zac, you put me down, this is totally not cool!" she complained,

"Ok, fine, now? You want me to put you down now? OK" he let go of her and turned his back as she splashed into the warm waters. He did not hear anything, no coughing, no yell, nothing, panic set in.

Turning around, no Beth, he turned to the shore and yelled, "Can you see her?" All he could see was a couple of shrugs from his parents and Dylan pointing behind him.

"I'm here." she whispered in his ear. Shocked by her, he lost his balance, taking her opportunity she dived on him, tackling him to the water.

Back on the shore, his parents watched on in amusement, well his Mum was paying more attention than his Dad was. "David, will you look at our son?" Starla was looking out to the water with a smile; his Dad removed his gaze from the book he was reading,

"Who Dylan? He looks fine why?" Starla rolled her eyes at his negativity,

"Not Dylan, Zac, he seems lighter, happier, maybe in love." Her eyes had not left the water, and Zac and Beth since they got in,

"In love? You ok? He's known her ten minutes, give the guy a chance!" David remained focused on the book, occasionally glancing at Zac and Beth who was now leaving the water, Beth was having a piggyback ride.

Twenty minutes later, Beth was stretched out again, this time with Zac next to her watching his video I-Pod. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder; she removed an earphone to hear what she had to say.

"I want to turn over, can you put some lotion on me please?" she handed the bottle to him as she said this.

"Ummm….sure." She sat with her legs crossed and her back to him she tensed as she felt the cool liquid upon her skin. Noticing she tensed up, Zac began to massage the lotion in as if he was really giving her a massage. With her head down, she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Moving her hair to one side, she was met with Dylan and a video camera,

"Dylan! Quit filming you little pervert!" Beth reached out as if she was trying to slap him, he laughed at this,

"Hey, sit still!" Zac told her,

"Sorry" She mumbled to him,

"Hey guys wave to the camera." Dylan instructed them. Both did as he asked, "Ok, that's great! This is going t get so many hits when I post it up on _My space and You Tube_." He laughed to himself, "Zac Efron and his new girlfriend, having a sexy massage on the beach." Dylan was now walking around the two, trying to get a panoramic shot.

"Dylan, you wouldn't do that to your brother would you?" Beth told him as she sat up on her knees and gave Zac a hug.

"Probably not, but its good bribery all the same." He moved away from them to film some people surfing out in the sea.

Beth was now laying front down on the towel, and Zac was next her. "Sorry about him, being out in the sun hurts his brain a little." Beth chuckled and reached over to take his hand,

"Its totally ok, I'm actually having fun, your families pretty cool, even though your brother keeps filming us, how long has he been doing that anyways?" she pulled the latest edition out of _Cosmopolitan_ and mindlessly flipped through the pages as she felt Zac begin to play with her hand.

"Since we were in the water I think." Beth made a cringe with her face, "Ok, why do girls get a strop on f they are being filmed? You have nothing to worry about!" He stroked her hand lightly.

"Beth, Zac! Do you guys want some lunch?" Starla called from the wooden walkway leading back to the house. Both nodded back as they got up and collected their bits. Strolling up the walkway, Zac threw a lazy arm over Beth's shoulder.

"I'm glad your having fun. I must admit that I thought you'd freak out when my parents arrived, but I'm stoked you're here." She wrapped her arm around his back and hugged him,

"I'm happy I'm here too, now I'm going to give your Mum a hand so I'll see you in a mo'" They parted ways with Beth going in one door and Zac going n another.

Beth walked into the cool air-conditioned kitchen and leant against the breakfast island in the middle. "Mrs Efron, I didn't know if I could be of any help?" She offered with a smile.

"Oh, sure of course, could you butter the French stick for me?" she seemed almost surprised when Beth moved to the sink and washed her hands, before taking the butter knife from Starla. "And its Starla, not Mrs Efron."

They continued to work in silence, listening quietly to Zac playing his acoustic guitar out on the deck. Beth would occasionally look out the window and watch for a few seconds as Zac strummed at the chords of the guitar and smiled a secret smile to herself when he caught her. This carried on for about ten minutes, which had not gone unnoticed by Starla. They were both standing next to each other as they prepared the lunch, "So how long have you been falling for my son?"

Beth dropped the butter knife as this brought her out of her day dream world. It made a large clang noise as it hit the stone floor she bent down to get it, obviously getting flustered by it all, specially as it was his Mum asking this question. Pushing her hair out of her face, "I, um.., I don't love Zac, Mrs Efron, I mean Starla, he's my friend, yeah my friend, I don't love him, I can't love him, where did you get that idea?" Beth laughed a nervous laugh and attempted to find the draw that housed the cutlery. Starla just stood there, completely amused y the whole situation, she opened the draw next to the one Beth had tried and held up a knife to her.

"Its ok if you do Beth, I can just tell, you might not know it yet, but its obvious you might do - if you already don't." She carried on cutting the salad as she explained this to Beth, who was now leaning against the worktop.

"If I did like him, certainly don't love him, I can't love him not yet, I enjoy his company and enjoy him but he wants to be friends and that all we are right now." Beth had not looked Starla in the eye yet, and it had been notice.

"Beth, he likes you too, I'm his Mom, I can tell, he's so secretive with his personal life Beth that he hides these things, even from those he wants to know. He wouldn't have brought you here if he didn't want you to know him." Starla's hand had now rested on Beth's forearm, "You just have to let him in, and trust him, and admit your falling for him." The sincerity in Starla's voice made Beth choke up and her eyes glisten with tears, she felt it in her heart that it was OK to trust him, to be with his and to give her heart to him.

"I am falling for him." she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. Starla pulled her into a gentle hug and whispered,

"I won't tell him". With that, she handed Beth a tissue and carried on preparing the lunch as if nothing had happened.

Zac had stopped playing his guitar long enough to catch sight of his mother hugging Beth. This was something new to him. He had had girlfriends before, and they had met his family, but his Mom had never reacted this way about any of them, "Wait, did I just say girlfriend?" His brows furrowed at this thought, "Why did I say she was my girlfriend?" Shaking his head a little, he was brought out of his thought by his family and Beth all sitting around the patio table for lunch. In passing Beth, he gave her a kiss on top of her head, and sat next to her. After a couple of minute's silence, Starla began to speak,

"So how did you two meet then?" three sets of eyes were now focused on Zac and Beth,

"Umm… I work as an assistant to Kenny, who is directing High School Musical." Beth finished quietly by taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Beth works really hard for Kenny Mom; he really has no idea what she does for him." Zac told the table, which made Beth blush.

"I'm sure he's happy with all the extra publicity Zac has been getting about all the romantic pictures taken of you guys. I bet he was happy when he saw the picture of you both going into Zac's hotel." Zac's Dad spoke in a much deadpanned manner, his eyes were firmly fixed on Beth's who was staring right back.

"With all due respect, those pictures told one half of the story, it didn't tell you that I left fifteen minutes later, or that Zac and I didn't talk for weeks after that night." Beth was firm in her tone, but was well aware of the fact that she was telling Zac's Dad how it really was. Silence was all that followed,

"So you didn't have sex like the magazines sad?" Dylan broke the silence, receiving a glare from Starla and a kick from Zac, Beth was the only one who laughed.

"I'm sorry to laugh but Dylan just came out with what everyone was thinking, a fifteen year old said what we were all to scared to say, and your answer is no." she told him.

"Damn, Zac got rejected." Everyone laughed at this comment, which broke the ice completely.

The next few hours flew by; it was five-thirty before Beth got up from the sand and decided she was going to have a shower. "Hey, can you be a good host and point me in the direction of a shower." Zac's only response was a finger pointing towards the main house. "Your so much help, I'll find it myself." And with that, she gathered up her things and went in search of a shower. Trundling around the upstairs, she finally found the bathroom that had a shower in it. Locking the door behind her, she reached into the combined bath-shower and turned on the water to warm it up a little. Moving in front of the mirror, she manoeuvred her hair into a ponytail. The window next to her was open slightly and she could see the ocean and Zac surfing - well attempting to anyway. Taking off her tunic and shorts, she stood to admire the tan she had accumulated through the day. She struggles to see properly and took off the bikini. The next things she know, the bathroom door swung open to reveal Dylan, and a naked Beth yelling, "Get out!" as she pulled the light blue shower curtain across to cover herself.

Down on the beach, Zac's parents heard the yell of Beth through the open bathroom window, turning to each other, "Dylan…"

The door slammed behind Dylan, and Beth gave a sigh in frustration,

"I'm sorry, this door doesn't lock!" Dylan was now trying to explain through the door,

"It's not your fault, don't worry. I'm heading in the shower now! Don't let anyone in!" She hopped into the shower as Dylan agreed and paddled away with a red face.

Zac ran across the beach towards where his parents were sitting, sitting on a towel, he pulled the top of the wet suit away from his body, "Having fun hunny?" his Mum questioned as she closed the book shut that she was ready.

"Yeah Mom, the waves aren't really there today. Mom, I saw you and Beth talking in the kitchen earlier, and then I saw Beth upset and you hugged her, what happened?" he asked casually. "I mean you never hugged any girl that I've brought home before." His Mum smiled and replied with,

"Well, I've never liked any other girl you've brought home before." She carried on reading her book, indicating that that was then end of the conversation. Zac stood up and passed Dylan, who seemed a little flushed and was walking a little too fast for Zac's liking.

"Ok, what did you do?" Dylan stopped walking; he couldn't look Zac in the eye,

"Are you going for a shower? Well, do' use the main bathroom, Beth's in there" Zac looked between Dylan and the bathroom.

"And why are you acting so odd?" Dylan had already started to walk away before Zac got a clear answer.

Beth had got out the shower only a few minutes ago, she was wrapped in a white fluffy towel that clung to her damp body. Her hair was still damp from being washed and tiny droplets fell from her curls onto her back and the floor behind her. Whilst attempting to comb the curls which were quickly forming, a tap on the door interrupted her, letting out a little groan she approached the door and swung it open expecting to see Dylan, "Didn't you get a good look before…" she didn't' carry on when she saw Zac,

"Ok, what do you mean?" he shuffled through the gap in the door and entered into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him,

"What is it with the Efron boys and being in the bathroom with me at the same time?"

Zac blinked a little whilst he processed that Dylan was in the bathroom earlier to, "Dylan was in this bathroom with my girlfriend whilst she was naked?!" Zac sat on the toilet seat; his arms were stressing each and every word of his last sentence.

"Hey! You're in the bathroom now, and you called me your girlfriend!" Beth pointed at him, a smile played across her lips, she had caught him.

"I mean a girl who is my friend; you know how girls are like 'I'm going to hang with some girlfriends?'" Beth broke into fits of laughter at Zac's girl impression, and it made him go an even deeper shade of red. He just stood there looking at Beth whilst she continued to laugh at him,

"Are you done now?" he questioned,

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh, it was fun to see you squirm a little." she walked towards him and reached up for a hug, which she had to stand on tiptoes to give him. He wrapped his arms around her and the fluffy towel and gently neared hers, only breaking it at the very last minute as their lips touched, her arms tightened around his neck as she pulled herself closer to his body, needing him to be extra close; she felt safe. Lost in each other's kiss, they broke apart, but still remained in the same position. "Wow" was all Beth could say.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the HSM cast or crew, or any of their family members either mentioned or featured. I do own all original characters, their families, and this story.

A/N: Ok, this chapter is the reason why this fic is rated as M - please be aware that it does contain adult material and a scene of sexual nature!

I also wanted to thank all the reviewers - it really helps me out to get some positive feedback!

CHAPTER FOURTEEN - Back to Reality with a Bang!

Beth was now sitting on the back patio, stretched out on a blue lounge, with a cup of hot tea in her hands and watching the sun set on what to her, was an amazing day. Now dressed in baggy sweats with a pair of Zac's socks on, she watched as the sky turned to a perfect crimson and the sea crashed quietly on the shore. Taking a sip of her tea, Beth closed her eyes and could still recall the events from when she and Zac finally kissed, and neither pulled away.

**FLASHBACK**

"Wow" Beth whispered once they had finally pulled away, still remaining in the same position and proximity, they caught their breath before either spoke.

"That was ok, wasn't it? That we did that?" Zac spoke with an air of uncertainty in his voice, 'She hasn't pulled away, but she hasn't said anything.'

"No, it was definitely ok, definitely ok." She smiled up at him, there was a light tapping at the door, which broke the moment,

"Beth, Zac we are going to be going in twenty minutes." It was Zac's Mum.

"Oh ok, just a second." Zac called back. Letting each other go, Beth gathered all her clothes together and approached the door, whilst Zac began to run the shower warm again. Noticing she was going to leave, he called her name which caused her to turn towards him, he walked across the room (which only took a couple of steps) and kissed her forehead before she left to get dressed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The sun had hidden itself now beyond the sea and like clockwork, fairly lights turned on to illuminate the porch. Beth gazed at the surroundings, everything was dark except for the tiny glowing lights, which stained the furniture a yellow colour. She felt a strong hand place itself on her shoulder, turning to the owner, she was met with blue eyes.

"You ready to go?" Zac asked. He was now dressed in a navy short-sleeved t-shirt, jeans and trainers. Beth laughed a little at his choice to shirt, which had three sets of he sunglasses on it. Pulling on her chocolate coloured uggs, she took Zac's hand as he led her inside,

"Yeah, lets go."

The drive back to their hotel was a quiet one. Neither really knew what to say to each other, they had had the perfect day together, worried about soiling it Beth continued to gaze out the window. Feeling Zac's hand give hers a squeeze, she turned and flashed a smile at him,

"You ok?" he asked, his eyes were splitting their time between the road and Beth's face.

"I'm really really ok. I'm just a little sad it had to end." she held her other hand over his,

"I know, but do you realise how hard I had to beg Kent to let you have the day off?!" Beth replied with,

"Yeah he called and said you'd asked, does that mean you planned today? Coz I thought it was a last minute thing, and that everyone else was going." Her head rested itself against the dark interior covered chair as she spoke.

"It wasn't really planned, I called Kenny like the night before I invited you, why did you agree to come if you knew you had to work?" He had dropped her hand as he pulled into the car valet parking area.

"I was going to try and juggle both, I guess." She answered with a furrowed brow. In all honesty she did not realise she had said yes until she had said it.

Linking hands again as they made their way though the hotel lobby, people were looking at them, they were whispering to each other, Zac noticed this and really felt uncomfortable. His shoulders hunched a little and he could not keep eye contact with anyone. Not that he was ashamed to held Beth's hand, just that he was one guy and she only one girl, and he didn't like the idea of putting it out so publicly that they might be dating without being sure himself.

"Zac, where did you go?" Beth's attention was squarely on Zac's face.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he shook his head slightly as he attempted to brush off the fact that he was too deep in thought to really hear Beth or anyone else.

"I said that I have to get my things from my room and check out. Time to go home, I guess."

After thirty minutes of collecting her things, they were now standing outside Beth's front door.

"Thanks for your help Zac, but you didn't have to drive me home, I could have caught a cab or something." she told him as they made their way into her dark apartment. Beth flipped the switch to her living room and kitchen as she dropped her bag and took off her uggs by the door.

"Wow!" Zac stood in the doorway in shock, "When did you decorate?". Staring around the new red room, Zac took in all the changes. She had painted alternate walls red, leaving the others white, he flooring was now a lighter wood, the furniture was brand new, and a TV now had pride of place mounted on her living room wall. Drapes hung lazily over the big doors and glass, and gathered at the bottom where they were too long for the window.

"In any free time, this was what I was doing, I ordered furniture from the net, and Katy helped out a lot with the delivery. Oh look at this picture." She handed his a snap of Brooke, sitting in the middle of the room, which was blanketed in white sheets, covered head to toe in red paint splashed. " We didn't look much different to that at the end of the day either." picking up her things, Beth moved her overnight case into the bedroom and placed her laptop on the coffee table in front of Zac, who was now relaxing on the new white sofa. "I'm going to change, two seconds." Beth smiled as she closed the door to her bedroom. Rolling his eyes at this, Zac picked up the TV remote from the table.

Five minutes later, Zac heard the door handle move slightly, his head moved to get a better look as Beth made her way out the door and straight into the kitchen. "Do you want a drink?" He heard the kettle begin to boil as he stretched his arms above his head and made his way into the kitchen.

"No, I'm cool thanks." Beth was busying herself around the Kitchen, mainly tiding up the mess from previous morning's breakfasts.

"I'm sorry about the mess, just where I've been so busy I haven't had time to clean." Zac walked towards her and grabbed her wrists to stop her,

"Stop, its ok, its only me." He let go of her wrists but stayed only inches away from Beth.

"I know its only you." She replied in a whisper. She suddenly felt naked in front of him, granted she was now dresses in her short and vest PJ's, but she felt like he was that close he would see her - the real her, except this time she didn't move away. His Mums voice rang him her ears, 'Let him in, trust him and admit you've fallen for him." She moved quickly and captured Zac's lips against hers, her arms moved up his ones and moved them around her back, her hands now playing with the short hair on the back of his neck.

Feeling the kiss deepen, Beth let out a small moan, her skin felt like it was on fire as Zac's thumb rubbed in small circles on the base of her back and his hands slowly moved up the back of her vest and clutched at her now exposed back. He sensed her body change position and her arms reach down to remove his t-shirt from his tanned body. Allowing her to take it off, they broke their kisses for mere seconds, before Beth began to nibble lightly on Zac's ear and down his neck. He leaned his head down to allow her access as he kissed and held her shoulder to him. Slowly they backed out of the kitchen and hit the entrance hall wall, as the kettle began to whistle boiled, the ignored it, to wrapped up in each other to care any more.

Stumbling into Beth's dim bedroom, Zac began to kiss and suck lightly on Beth's neck, leaving tiny read bruise marks in his wake, as he moved to kiss her collarbone. His hands fumbled with the bottom of her PJ top, stopping his trail down her neck, he pulled off her vest in one swoop and grabbed her to him, fiercely kissing her as they felt skin meet skin. The passion and heat between the two had caused a sheen of sweat to develop over their faces, all they wanted was each other and now they would have it. Beth's hand ran down Zac's toned chest, gently stroking his flexed abs and began to unbuckle his belt and undo the zipper. She gave them a little tug, making a slumping noise on the floor as they fell. Stepping out of them, he picked Beth up a little and laid her down on the king sized bed, before moving his kissed slowly down her neck, through the valley between her breasts, down her stomach blowing a little air on her bell button which caused her to tense, and stopped just above the band of her shorts. His hands tucked themselves sweetly inside before pulling them down. To Beth, her skin continued to feel like it was on fire, burning for the next kiss from Zac's lips or the graze of his hands. Kissing his way back upwards, he found the peak of her erect nipple and sucked it, which excited a tiny moan from Beth and made him smile. Turning him over, she sat naked astride him and began to stroke his penis with her hand through is boxers, leaning down she lifted herself slightly, just enough to push his boxers down and expose his man-hood. She continued to stroke him as his breathing got heavier and quicker, realising he was near his peak; she stopped as he pulled her back. His hands cupped her bottom as the continued to kiss, gently squeezing it from time to time causing Beth and his throbbing man-hood to touch. His hand slowly moved round past her hip, stroking the small v of hair she had before entering her, putting slight pressure on her sensitive area as he moved in and out of her. He continued to kiss her until she let go of his mouth and allowed the waves of passion she had built up over come her. "Zac!" she called out slightly. Removing his hands, he reached over to his jean pocket where he pulled out his wallet and the condom and quickly prepared himself. Beth needed to feel him as much as he needed her, pulling him to her, she turned him over and straddled him, this time allowing him to penetrate her. Moving slowly, she grinded into him occasionally quickening the pace and slowing it down again. The sweat beads were now flowing freely and the moans were the only thing filling the apartment. Zac grabbed her hips and began to move Beth at a quicker pace, causing her not only to orgasm again but to when he released also.

Beth wrapped herself in the straggled bed covers, tired from the previous events, she felt Zac move into the bed beside her, kiss her gently before moving her so she was laying on his chest, and heard the whisper, "Regrets?". She shook her head to this before falling asleep in his arms.

"GOOD MORNING! ITS TIME TO GET UP! GET ON UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Raising her arm, Beth hit the off button on her very annoying alarm clock. Light from the early morning sun burst into Beth's room through the exposed window. Burying her face down into the pillow, as she remembered the previous day and nights activities. Turning to her right, she expected to see a sleeping Zac lying next to her; instead, there was only space, no Zac. Resting up on her elbow and pulling the cream sheet over her body, she reached for the letter on the other bedside table.

"Beth, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. I have to be on set by eight-forty-five this morning. I will talk to you later,

Zac xxx"

Beth smiled as she collapsed back on to her bed. She could still smell Zac on her pillow. Wrapping the sheet round her, she walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast before getting ready for work. BUZZ BUZZ! Beth ran to her nag to catch the caller on her cell before they hung up. The display was flashing 'Kenny'. Rolling her eyes, she pressed the green button to answer and said chirpy,

"Morning Kenny, what's up?"

"Beth! I've bee trying to her hold of you all morning, where have you been?" he barked down the phone. Glancing at the microwave clock, she replied with,

"Kenny its only nine thirty, and you called me twice, what's wrong? I'm supposed to be on set until this afternoon." Beth grimaced a little as she burnt her hand on the toaster,

"Well, I know that but as my assistant I need you to he here now - wardrobe are having problems, the producers are on their way and I don't know what to do." He was rambling and stressed. Beth leaned against the worktop with her hand up to her forehead.

"Ok Kenny, ok, when are they coming?" She did not really want to hear the answer,

"Can you be here in hour and a half?" She flicked the switch off to the kettle,

"I'll be there in an hour and a half." With that, she shut her phone and grabbed her bag whilst dashing to get into the shower.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Beth slammed the door shut to her apartment and attempted to move as quickly as possible to her car. Passing Stanley, she said a quick hi which was responded with, " I saw Zac leaving your apartment early this morning darlin', and he seemed in a bit of a rush…" Beth broke his off there,

"If he was running late like I am, I can understand," She finished as she slammed the door and sped out of the complex car park, leaving Stanley there shaking his head in disappointment.

Beth pulled into the studio car park, checked her reflection and got out the car. "Thank God I put on jeans and flats today' she thought as she hoisted her laptop bag over her shoulder. Straightening out her peach knitted sleeveless cardigan and her white tee underneath, she approached Kenny, who was surrounded by the cast and crew, including Zac. Walking straight to Kenny, who stood up when he saw her coming to hug her, she smiled warm smiles at everyone and turned a little red when her eyes caught Zac's (this did not go unnoticed by Ashley and Vanessa). "I'm going to our office to give the producers a call and find out how much longer they are going to be." Kenny squeezed her arm as eh left her alone with everyone. As soon as he left, Ashley and Vanessa stood between her and Zac, who indicated he needed to talk to her late. Nodding in agreement, they parted ways.

"So why did you go red when you smiled at Zac? Did anything happen we should know about?" Ashley quizzed her as they waited in line for a coffee at the star bucks on the set.

"Real tactful Ash, real smooth." Vanessa told her as she bumped her hip slightly. "But seriously, did it? I mean he has been in a good mood this morning - and Zac's not a morning person!" Beth smiled at the tow wide-eyed actresses in front of her. Looking down at he skinny hot chocolate, she did not really know what to say to them,

"I'm happy and glad that last night happened and that things changed between us last night, but I don't know how he feels." she told them sincerely as they sat in the shade under a tree. Their moment was lost as her sidekick went off. Grabbing it, she read the message,

"He's unbelievable!" She exclaimed with disbelief in her voice.

"Who is hunny?" V asked quickly.

"Kenny, he called this morning and said that there was a meeting with the producers first thing, he's now just told me they have cancelled until tomorrow." . Taking a long sip of her chocolate, she felt a hand graze her back and rest itself on the base of her neck. Looking at the two girls in front of her, who now had smiley faces again and whose eyes now darted between the person behind her and her unknowing face. The person stroked her neck with his thumb, remembering the feeling of when her did that last night. Turning in the seat, she was met with Zac, who was in costume still,

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He smiled at each of the girls before catching Beth's stare,

"Sure, I just have to call Kenny quickly then I'll be there?" She waved her cell slightly as she said this.

"K, I'll be in my trailer." He told her ad he walked back the way he came from. Putting her cell into her bag, she turned dramatically to Ashley and Vanessa,

"Guys, should I talk to him, would it ruin it? Would the reality chat that we're going to have ruin what I felt last night?" she brushed her curls away from her face as the wind blew gently in the open area.

"Look, you said earlier you know how you feel and you were unsure of where he stood - now is your chance to know. We can tell how he feels about you, just hear him out, ok?" Ashley explained as Vanessa nodded in approval and reached across the table to hold her hands.

"Ok, you guys are great, hey can you do me a favour and out this stuff in Kenny's office please?" she pointed at her laptop and files which were resting on top of the wooden bench tabletop. Nods were her only replies as she removed herself from the table and towards Zac's trailer.

On her way, she passed most of the crew, all of who were on their coffee break, waving and saying hi as she passed, 'No 25' she thought as she stopped outside the steps to Zac's trailer, 'its now or never'. she bounced up the stairs and lifted her hand to knock on the door, bit it was swung open in advance by Zac, who now wasn't in his costume of blue swimming shorts and t-shirt, but in jeans and a jumper.

Standing aside, he let her into the trailer, which must have been the size of Beth's apartment easily. "Wow, they really hocked you up for this one huh?" she took a seat on the nearest sofa, which was green leather, and was shortly followed by Zac, who didn't reply to her sarcastic comment, he didn't even laugh. Her face now changed to one of concern. She knew what he was going to say, "Just say it Zac." This took him by surprise.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night…" Beth was giving him her individual attention, " I don't regret anything that happened but I want us to be friends." Beth smiled an ironic smile.

"There's that word again." She felt tears begin to well in the corner of her eyes and the lump began to rise in her throat.

"I'm doing what best.," he told her as she removed her hands from his and got up towards the door,

"For who Zac, me or you?" she asked him, frustration at his actions caused the tone of her voice to become one of anger and her voice gradually got louder.

"You! I am trying to do what is best for you! To protect you from all the pictures, the stores, the rumours, that are all I've ever tried to do." Zac now matched her in tone and volume.

"Protect yourself Zac, your trying to protect yourself from them! I don't care about the stories or pictures or rumours, I know who I am and I thought I knew who you were and that should be enough." She told him, her hands expressed the feeling of her heart breaking - watched by Zac brought tears to his eyes too.

"I am trying to protect you from it, protect us from it, I signed up for all the attention but you didn't, I mean you saw how the press made something out of that picture of us going in to the hotel, I'm trying to protect you!" He was now on his feet and moving closer to Beth,

"Trust me Zac, I protect myself enough, I don't need you doing it either! Do you think it was easy for me to let you in? To know me? Felt safe with you and I thought you liked me too, what an idiot?!" she wiped the tears from her chin that had run down her face, "So this is what I get for giving you a chance, well it looks like I'm the fool." Beth was now standing right in front of the door,

"Beth, I'm not saying this to hurt you, this is the easiest thing, the easiest way to stop you being hurt even more." He reached out to take her and, which she moved quickly.

"Stop me being hurt, ok, because that's really working. What was yesterday Zac? Last night?" She was shouting and the tears were still flowing freely.

"Yesterday and last night were amazing ok, it was perfect, if my life was really like that, no films, no press, no nothing, but its not. I do like you, enough not to ruin you and our 'thing' we have going on by putting it out for the world to see. You don't understand, you will never understand, that's the problem." He slumped down on the sofa with his hand rubbing his face.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not enough of a celebrity for you to understand Zac! It does not take being a celebrity to understand that Zac! You are not protecting me Zac, your protecting yourself. As you said you know what its like, I guess its better not to date at all! I was daft enough to let you into my heart, I guess I was wrong. Be a man Zac, be honest, instead of this crap about protecting me, and say why you want to be friends - if you want that then be honest." She finished as she placed her hand on the door handle.

"I am being honest ok! Why do you think I didn't talk to you straight away, why do you think I got defensive when that interviewer asked about us, I really do like you, really like you, hell you met my family for the day, but I really do not want you to get involved in this life, you have enough problems living your own life as you - that I don't want you to have to cope with living your life with me too." Beth could not reply to this. She knew he was telling her the truth, she could see it in his eyes.

With her silence, Zac moved slowly so he was now standing in front of her, "So you wouldn't let me decide if I wanted that life Zac? I fell for you, all of you, regardless of what the press writes o how many photos are taken, behind it all there would have been you and me. I guess you will never know. Do not worry about protecting me, I can do that myself. I am not your responsibility Zac, so do not worry. I'm going to be fine."

With that, she opened the trailer door and walked away from him. The tears were falling down her face furiously as she past Vanessa and Ashley, who were still at the same table, ignoring their calls, she continued past the crew, Corbin saw her tear stained face and followed her to the car park where she fumbled with her keys to her car. Standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her body trapping her arms. They stood there for minutes on end, just holding her, he turned her to him as she cried.

"What's happened?" He questioned as she finally pulled herself away from their embrace, trying to catch her eye, he held her still forcing her to connect with him,

"It's just friends stuff." She told him as Zac walked on to the set. Corbin glanced to his right and saw who she was talking about. "Tell Kenny I won't be back for the meeting later, I'm not feeling great." She left Corbin with a hint of a smile as she got into her Land Rover and drove away.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any member of the cast, or crew of the High School Musical Cast. I do not own any of their family members, mentioned, featured or implied. I do own all original characters and the plot of this story.

A/N: Ok, This is the fifteenth chapter, and I only have nine reviews!!!!!!! There's something wrong with that picture!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Or the updates will only get slower!!!

CHAPTER FIFTEEN - THE REALITY IS LIKE A SLAP IN THE FACE.

For the rest of the day, Beth ignored every cal that she received. She could not face anyone, she could not explain what happened because she honestly did not understand herself - she did not know or understand him. The more she though about their situation, the angrier and more frustrated she became. Storming from the sofa and into her bedroom, she tore the bed sheets from the bed that had not been made and furiously stuffed them into the washing machine. The tears she had cried before were now dried on her face, and her eyes were now puffy and wide with anger. Slamming the door shut, she turned the temperature dial to the hottest wash, and she allowed the washing machine to boil away all the memories and smells of Zac and their encounter from the night before. Leaning against the counter top, she waited for the tears to come again, which they did, but she attempted to compose herself when she heard the buzzer go at her front door. Wiping away a few stray tears as she opened the door, she was almost knocked over by the hug from the visitor.

Blond hair waving in her face, she realised that it was Katy, "Are you ok? Dad sent me over to check on you! What happened?" Beth backed away from the hug, allowing Katy in and closed the door behind her. Katy was already sitting on the sofa, waiting for Beth to sit with her and explain. Grabbing tissues from the kitchen, Beth slumped on the sofa, blew her nose, and then commenced on explaining the current situation.

"He told me he wants to be friends. We spent the most amazing day together yesterday, I really got to know Zac, ya know? I met his family, his Mum is sweet and she totally understood without me even saying a word about how I was feeling, but most of all she convinced me how Zac was feeling. Zac and I kissed at the house yesterday and it was not all one sided! I did not through myself at him, at all, he wanted this as much as I did and it comforted me. I let him in and I let him get close. I should have known this morning when I woke up and he'd already gone, I just didn't think that I would be _that_ girl!" She blew her nose again at this point as Katy interrupted her,

"He stayed? You slept together?" Her eyes were like golf balls in shock of what she had heard.

"Yeah" Beth replied simply. Katy enveloped Beth in a hug again,

"Maybe its time to move on from Zac, take a break from him, sort yourself out and get your head in gear! Remember why you came here? Not for guys, but to live you dream, if Zac comes along for the ride then cool, if not you haven't lost anything." Beth looked at Katy and actually smiled.

"Thanks, is your Dad mad I didn't go back?" she asked with her hands rubbing her eyes,

"No, not at all, just don't let this interfere with your work!" She patted Beth's leg as she stood up. "Got to go and pick Brooke up from day-care. I will call you later! Oh Dad sad that your stuff is at the office an needs collecting." Giving Beth one final hug, they parted ways.

Throwing her wet tissues into the bin, she grabbed her keys to her car and drove to the set to collect her things. The drive was a quiet one for once. There was no music being played, no awful singing - nothing. The silence numbed Beth's heart, pulling into the car park for the second time that day, she stepped out and headed towards the 'offices' at the left of the car park. Gazing over to the set and where the crew were watching the current scene being rehearsed, she saw a waving Kenny calling her over. She sauntered cautiously over across the gravel car park, and through the heard of people and extras. She took a deep breath as she realised what scene this was. She was brought out of her trance by Kenny who pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly on the head,

"How you doing, Kiddo?" He questioned, studying her response.

"I'm fine really, I'm sorry I missed the meeting this afternoon, was it important?" She questioned as Kenny sat her in his chair,

"Not at all! I've left the budget for the production on the desk in my office, can you check it all through for me and fax it back to the big guns?" Beth nodded. Her attention was taken away from Kenny when she saw Vanessa and Zac take their positions for the current scene.

"ACTION!" Brian, the assistant Director called, causing the entire area to quieten down. Beth watched with glassy eyes as the scene unfolded, and listened intently to the touching dialogue and finally watched as Troy and Gabriella kissed. She knew it was only acting, that it didn't mean anything, but it still hurt her to hear the kin and caring words of Troy coming from Zac's mouth, and being spoken to someone other than her. Rising from the seat, she waved at Kenny and made her way to the dark office, where she stayed for the rest of the night.

Cloudy skies breaking from the force of the sunlight, was what Beth awoke too. That and Monique shaking her shoulder rather violently. Beth groaned at the pain which shot up her neck as she attempted to sit straight in her chair,

"Beth, BETH! Girl why are you still in that chair, asleep no less, you've been here all night, haven't you?" Mo' sent her an accusatory glare.

"Have I?" Beth was now fully awake and glancing at her watch, '9 o'clock', "Its only…9AM! God I must have fallen asleep! I've got to go, meeting at 11. Thanks Mo' Love ya forever!" By this point Beth was out the door and left a puzzled Mo' standing there.

This was how she carried on for the next two weeks, like she was before, distant and purely involved in her work. The group didn't see her anymore and on the odd occasion they did, if Zac was there she'd leave just as quick. The only person she continued to talk to was Katy, and even then it was when she needed a babysitter for Brooke. It was Beth's way of dealing with things - keeping her distance from people, keeping herself at distance from the real her. It was safe, it was easy and it didn't involve getting hurt. Bet was sitting on her sofa, her laptop open, furiously typing up the e-mails Kenny needed sending out and responding to the questions she'd received also. Taking a brief break and a sip of her hot chocolate, she checked her sidekick, one message from Katy, removing her glasses to read the message, it read;

'Baby sit? Its Friday night - but I know you don't have plans! I have a date. Bring Brooke by at 8 sharp, can you get me form the club 18-30? 1ish?'

Rolling her eyes at this she replied with a 'Yeah sure, outside club at 1'. Dropping her sidekick in the sofa, she saved her work and done something she hadn't done for a long time - relaxed. Turning on her widescreen TV, she watched whatever show was on - which happened to be Laguna Beach, her favourite. Sipping her hot chocolate, she tucked her feet under herself and got comfortable for the marathon showing. After watching Laguna Beach for about 45 minutes, she was interrupted, right at the good bit when Tyler dumped Kyndra, she didn't really like that girl, by a buzzing at the door. Watching her favourite part and then dashing for the door, which had buzzed for the 50th time, she opened it. Before the door was fully open, Brooke was practically thrown at Beth and her baby bag was launched into her apartment. Beth felt a mess compared to Katy, who was in a dress which had brown and orange print on it with brown leather long boots. "You look great!" Beth told her with a smile as Brooke let out a baby laugh at her Mum's crazy antics.

"Thanks, date tonight, which I'm late for! You sure your ok with this, my Dad could have had her but she loves spending time with her Aunt Beth, yes you do! Yes you do!" Katy was now in full on cooing mother/baby moment.

"Katy! Your date?" Beth reminded her with a laugh. Snapping out her moment, she dashed off with a quick wave, leaving the two alone. "You've got a crazy Mummy! A very crazy Mummy!" Beth told Brooke, who was busy enjoying sticking her fingers in her mouth to care. Closing the door behind her, she totted off with Brooke back into the living room. "Do you want to watch Laguna Beach with me?" she said in Brooke's baby ear as the sat together, Brooke on Beth's lap. No response obviously came from Brooke, " Great, I'm having conversations with a Baby, and expecting a response!" The realisation hit Beth as to just how sad she had really become.

Feeling the seat vibrate beside her, she grabbed her phone which was flashing an 'out of country number,

"Hello? Beth Green speaking." Beth answered in her business voice.

"Oh, hello Beth Green, this is your best friend Elliott Ould, calling regarding where the hell you've been and why you haven't called me?" Elliott put on the same business fake tone as she replied. Beth bounced Brooke on her lap, attempting to keep her entertained.

"Elliott, I'm sorry, its been so long, a lot has happened since we spoke last, lots of stuff!" Brooke began to cry as she dropped the ring of baby keys, "Oh shit, Elliott hang on.". Putting the phone down on the coffee table and putting Brooke in her car seat next to the sofa, Beth picked up the keys, handed them to Brooke and picked up the phone again,

"Elliot?" Beth questioned hoping she hadn't put the phone down on her,

"Ok, Bet, did I just hear a baby? Please tell me your not shacked up with a member of the cast and his love child!" Beth let out a laugh that she hadn't heard from herself in a long time - a real one.

"Elliott! Course not, I'm not that stupid - its Brooke, my bosses granddaughter. I met Katy, that's Brookes Mum on the plane over here - she's kind of my friend - I think I'm more of a Babysitter, not her friend." she laughed lightly as she saw Brookes bum shuffle past her TV.

"Great! So what's happening with you and Zac now? Is it all romance? You are together now right?" Elliott's voice was now one of excitement, at first when Beth told her about Katy she seemed almost jealous.

"Oh my God, Elliott I made a fool and a half out of myself with him. I let him in and he said he wanted to be friends, and only friends, we're talking final answer, no hook ups, FRIENDS!" Beth was very dead pan when she didn't want it to seem like Zac hurt her as much as he had done, her heart was still broken.

"Ok, I don't understand, why are you now just friends? I thought you were going to go for it - did anything happen after last time?" Elliott quizzed Beth, who was now holding a sleepy Brooke like a starfish on her shoulder.

"Things changed, I let him in and we spent the most amazing day together, I accidentally me his family which was an experience, and I allowed things to go further than they should have done." Her voice was now more of a whisper, not only because of a snoozing Brooke, but also because she was trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Beth you let him into your heart! Did you let him in physically? Were you too stand off-ish, did you back away again?" Elliott's voice was now one of concern. Beth could imagine her sitting in the living room, watching Eastenders, phone pressed to her ear and her parents looking at her as though to say 'shut UP'.

"The opposite actually, I guess I just wanted him more than he wanted me. I woke up the following morning and he was gone about 2 hrs later I was just his friend again." Beth told her bitterly.

"I'm sorry hunny, he obviously wasn't worth it - but you do owe me £100 - remember?" Elliott smugly told her.

"Yeah yeah, shut it! I've got to go, but I'll call again, promise." With that Beth turned off her phone-checking the clock - 12.30am. Rubbing her eyes, Beth gently placed Brooke on the sofa as she began locking up the apartment.

Twenty minutes later, Beth was parked outside the club waiting for Katy to come out. She checked her watch for the millionth time - 1.15am. 'For God sake', grabbing her cell from her leather dashboard she dialled Katy's number, which was answered quickly. Loud music pounded down the phone, indicating she was still inside the club. "Katy, get your ass out her now?! Its 1.15, I have your sleeping baby in the back of my car! Where are you?" Beth yelled down the phone, causing Brooke to wake up in the back seat and started to whimper a little, turning in her seat she gently rubbed Brooke's foot soothingly and within seconds she was asleep again,

"I'm coming out now, just got to say goodbye to my date." With that the phone went dead. Jumping out her Land Rover, she stood with the door slightly open so she could keep check on Brooke a little as she slept, hoping to get a better look at Katy and her date. What she saw took her a back. The cast came out of the side entrance, all dressed up indicating they had also been out that night too. Beth furrowed her eyebrows, she couldn't see Katy yet. The cast notice her before she could dive into the car out of sight. The truth was she didn't really want to have to deal with telling them everything that happened; she didn't doubt they didn't already know but she didn't want to have to explain herself.

Before she knew it she was surrounded by all the cast, minus Zac of course. They formed a semi-circle in front of her, blocking her view of the side door where Katy would be coming from. They hardly spoke, but kept throwing desperate and worried glances at each other,

"Guys, what's wrong?" Beth's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Nothing, we are just a little shocked to see you here, we haven't seen you for ages." Corbin explained lightly turning her so her back was to the club exit. His eyes gave him away, she noticed that he was gazing at the door, rather than looking at her as he spoke. She turned back around and saw what Corbin was looking at, she felt her heart split again and wretch itself into her throat. Tears stung her eyes, threatening to fall, her worst dream was in front of her. She blinked a few times to check that she was seeing Katy and Zac, kissing in public. He was her date, that's why Katy was so vague earlier. She felt embarrassed and a fool as she stood there watching them kiss. She felt Ashley's hand hold her arm as though she was trying to ensure Beth wasn't going to move, Beth shook her arm off as she began to walk towards the couple. Corbin dashed and grabbed her arms and stopped her from moving any further.

"Just don't so it Beth, don't make a scene, your better than that, your stronger." Beth didn't say a word, she didn't even blink. She just let Corbin hold her.

"Hey guy, where's Beth?" Beth blinked as she heard Katy talk. Corbin's body was shielding her from Katy and Zac's vision. Releasing Corbin, she wiped her eyes and slapped on a fake smile and revealed herself.

"I'm here, hey guys, why don't you come back to my place for some coffee, catch up, ya know? It would be great to see you all." Beth finished her invite stressing the word all and focused her gaze on Zac. Sensing that something was wrong, Corbin nodded to the others to agree.

"Great, why don't you, Katy, ride with me and Brooke, your baby who I've very kindly take care of for you whilst you were out on our date." She blinked her wide eyes not really expecting an answer. "See you all back at the apartment." She waved slightly as she turned to get into the car. Katy got in the front seat, unaware that Beth saw her blow a butterfly kiss at Zac.

Once they had left, all eyes turned to Zac, "What?" he asked shrugging his shoulders. This time it was Monique who said her piece on the behalf of the group.

"What?! Are you freaking kidding me Zac? Beth saw you, kissing Katy. Which is a real jack ass move considering three weeks ago you came out with this crap to Beth, who was in love with you may I add, about just being friends." Monique finished with a tap on Zac's shoulder as she passed to get into their car for good measure. It was only when they were in their car going to Beth's that he replied to the silent car.

"Ok, I'm an ass, did you hear that? I was stupid, but I told Beth that stuff to protect her. I really cared about her, I still do - I just couldn't get involved in that relationship with her. We shared something amazing and I didn't want that to be messed up. Look at all the rumours that there are about us," He was now looking between Vanessa and Ashley, "She isn't use to this, the strain of it on a relationship can ruin it forever. She's too important to me to allow her to be judged like that. We chose to be written about, she's too private to be comfortable with that. Is it wrong to care about someone so much that you would rather let them go and protect them from it all. I kissed Katy because I wanted to know if what I felt when I kissed her, was what I felt when I kissed Beth, I need to know if what Beth and I were was real - if she was the one I loved. So don't judge me guys ok, I love Beth and I screwed up big time tonight, but I did it because I had too." After that speech, he sat back in his chair and waited for someone to reply to his answer. But nobody did.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character or cast members of High School Musical, nor any member of the crew. I also do not own any of the family members, either mentioned or featured, and all the original characters and the plot is owned by me!

CHAPTER SIXTEEN - HEELS, STAIRS AND THE EMERGENCY ROOM.

Beth and Katy arrived at Beth's apartment, checking that the other members of their party were not parking or anything from the view in her kitchen window. Hearing the whistle of the boiling kettle behind her, she broke out of her trance and made the tea and coffee. She was trying to decide in her mind how to approach the issue of tonight with Katy. She was angry, no doubt about that but she did not want to scream and shout at her, she knew she would say something that she would regret. Picking up her mug and Katy's, she moved into the living room, which was brightly lit, with the central room light being on full boom.

"Are you ok? You're a little distant tonight?" Katy asked as she closed the door to Beth's bedroom where Brooke was now asleep soundly.

"I saw you and Zac kissing tonight." Beth told her simply as she stared straight at Katy. She watched as she carefully moved to sit next to Beth, "How could you Katy! You know how much I liked him, how I was falling in love with him, you were the one that comforted me when he said he wanted to be friends and you told me to move on, I now understand why you said that to me. You were my friend, close to my best friend and you screwed me over. How long have you liked him? The whole time? Have you been involved? Tell me, I want to know." Beth remained calm and collected as she spoke to Katy. Her anger had disappeared to sorrow and hurt, the lump in her throat rose into her mouth as the tears began to flow freely.

"Beth I haven't liked him all along. I promise you, we started talking and getting to know each other and then I was invited out for dinner last week with him and the group and…" Beth held her hand up at this point.

"So every time I have babysat, it was allowing you to go out with him!" Beth's voice rose a little but quietened when she heard Brooke cough over the baby monitor. "I have become your babysitter so that you can go off for completely. I have been made the fool of again! You are not my friend Katy, you just took advantage." Beth was now standing and pointing an accusatory finger at Katy.

"Hey! Don't you dare blame your entire situation on me! I am tired of hearing poor Beth's stories, how hurt she is, and how she cannot let her guard down! It is not my fault that you hold yourself up in your apartment to hide from the truth of your sorry life. Zac is moving on but you don't even leave the apartment anymore, no wonder Zac didn't want you, you're a nothing, your scared of your own shadow, your scared of you life. Don't blame me for living mine." Brooke was now in full hysterics and her shrieking cry caused Beth to leave Katy and check if she was ok.

Sitting on the side of the bed, Beth gently shushed her as she let out a little sob that had been dying to come out after what Katy had said to her. As much as it distressed her to admit it, Katy was right. She hold herself away and hid herself, looking in the long mirror, she did not recognise the broken person looking back at her.

Two male voices caused her to leave Brooke and go back to facing the truth. The room fell silent as Beth entered it again. With a small smile at Corbin and Zac, she sat back on the sofa. The silence continued as Corbin looked intensely between the two women, "Ok, have we just stepped into an alternate universe, there is not a scratch on wither of you." Corbin asked with a smack on the back of the head from Zac. Corbin looked at him as though to say 'what its true!'

"Drinks?" Beth got up and collected the now cold tea and coffee cups also. Everyone, including Katy, just stared at her as she walked past them,

"I'll have a soda." Corbin replied,

"Umm… me too!" Zac said also, he did not understand what was going on, why Beth was acting so unaffected by it all was beyond him.

"Where is everyone else?" Beth asked as she rejoined Katy on the sofa and slammed the drinks down on the coffee table,

"Ok! I've had enough of this, I really have, Beth you're doing it again, and you're ignoring the situation!" Katy was now on her feet and stalking towards the door. Beth got up and followed her,

"No Katy, I'm not, I'm just trying not to involve everyone!" She stopped at the top of the staircase, which connected the floors together, and watched as Katy stormed down them mumbling,

"Grow Up! They know already so you do you care?! I'll get Brooke tomorrow mor…" With that, Katy stumbled as her heel became caught in the grate of the metal staircase. A piecing scream followed as she tumbled, rolling and thrashing to the bottom of the case. Zac and Corbin ran out of the apartment just as Beth ran down the stairs, passing Katy's shoes on the way down. She knelt down next to Katy, who was in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Her head was bleeding where she had hit it and blood was trickling out her nose. Her body was laying face down, but her right arm was twisted in an odd position, as was her left ankle. A small sob escaped from Katy, which brought Beth to look at her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say all those hurtful thing to you, I was wrong, you've been amazing to me, to us, and Brooke loves you." She told her whilst tears formed a slight puddle on the concrete paving. Looking up the stairs Beth told an expecting Corbin to call 911 and to tell Kenny there has been an accident.

"You take care of her ok; she is going to need you. Tell Zac you love him, he loves you - your suppose to be together and I got in the way." Katy carried on as she drifted in and out of consciousness. "I know I'm not a great friend to you, but I need a favour, tell my Dad I love him and that he's amazing and that Brooke is to go to you if I don't wake up again."

With that, Katy's eyes closed and did not re-open. Beth laid on the floor next to her and cried her tears, scared that she was really gone for good. It was only moments later that she felt herself being lifted from the ground by a Paramedic and two arms engulfed her in a hug.

"Kenny, I need to call Kenny…" She broke from the hug, not realising who it was that was hugging her,

"It's been taken care of" she was told as the held her again,

"Oh my God Brooke! She's upstairs alone!" Her eyes shot open with panic,

"Corbin's got her, she's fine." Beth rested against the embrace of the other person, it was only when she felt the small of her back being strokes by a thumb, did she realise it was Zac. She did not move.

"Guys, we need to leave now, relatives?" the paramedic asked, but Beth could not answer him, so Zac did.

"Umm… no well, her daughter is upstairs and we've already called her father." Beth felt his chest vibrate with every word he spoke, shuddering her from her trance. Releasing him quickly,

"We'll follow in the car." Beth ran up the stairs, pulling Katy's shoe out as she did so, like a women on a mission. Zac smiled gratefully at the Paramedic who only nodded and jogged up the stairs. He entered the apartment only to be shoved out again by Beth who had all of Brooke's things and her car keys in her hands and was pulling Corbin with her. Passing him, she ignored Zac was there, she had more important things to worry about then her traumatic love life right now and Zac was one of those less important things.

They must have arrived at the hospital in record time, slamming the door to the car shut; she gently lifted a groggy-Brooke from the car seat next to Corbin and held her close as Zac wrapped a blanket over her back. Corbin checked the time, 4.30am, a lot had happened, many life-changing things had happened. He noticed the slight smile that Beth allowed Zac when he started to carry all the Baby things from the car that had hastily been thrown in the back. Beth looked a mess, her eyes were still puffy and bloated from crying with Katy, her jeans and white vest top had brown dust all over them from where she had laid on the concrete floor and her hands had rubbed the blood from Katy's face away and then on her shirt. However, she seemed a different Beth, the old Beth before she 'moved' away from them.

The hospital was Beth's worse nightmare - especially since her Mum nearly died years ago in one - its one of her phobias. Just as she approached the sliding automatic doors, the smell of hospital bleach and old people wafted through the blowers above their heads causing Beth to grimace a little. Noticing her tense, Corbin guided her through the doors into the waiting area. Just past the door was the main desk and the chairs for waiting in were to her right. The room was that awful dusky pink colour with a combination of green and white tiled floors, 'Typical hospital', she thought as she past Brooke to Zac when she began to fuss. The woman at the front-desk looked pleasant enough. Dark hair speckled with grey-dusted strands, and round smugly face which moulded with her neck as she gazed at the bright computer screen.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you could point me in the direction for Katy Ortega, she was brought here a few moments ago in an ambulance." Beth leaned down on the desk to talk to the Lady, whose nametag read as Jean.

"She's still in A&E - through the doors, down the corridor to the end." Jean was cut off by Kenny's voice who appeared to have come from the A&E department. Beth walked straight to him and enveloped him into a huge hug, 'Not exactly professional but hey!' Beth thought as she allowed him to be comforted by her gesture.

"How is she?" Beth asked cautiously once they parted,

"Alive, broke her arm, ankle and cracked her skull but alive. The doctors are sending her for a head CT to see if there is any bleeding on the brain. I just don't understand." he was acting very un-Kenny, the quite opposite really. "they said she fell down metal stairs, oh sorry Zac, how are you man?" Kenny shock his hand as he satin one of the green foam waiting room chairs. Zac shook his hand and smiled an apologetic smile. Brooke laughed a little as Kenny took her from his arms.

"Can we see her?" Beth asked,

"Yeah, room 301A. She's not awake yet but sure." Kenny remained in the waiting area with Brooke as the three made their way there, endless corridors of white walls and green tiles, the occasional grey door indicating a room broke the pattern. Room 301 A, they had finally reached it. Holding the door handle, Beth opened the door a jar and stepped to enter, but stopped when Zac began to speak.

"Umm…we are going to go and get some food and stuff, and check Kenny's ok." Beth looked at him in disappointment.

"Oh ok, ask Kenny if he needs me to call anyone about filming and stuff. I mean it's probably the last thing on his mind but still…" Corbin nodded at her as she turned to walk into the room.

She was not really prepared for what she saw. Katy was laying there in the hospital bed with only a drip machine attached to her unbroken arm. Her head was wrapped in tight white gauze and her nose was fixed into place, obviously broken from the fall. a tear fell fro Beth's eye as she sat in the grandfather style chair next to Katy's bed. There was no natural light, only the starkness of the hospital tube light above. Placing her hand on the bed, she gently took Katy's in her own and began to talk.

"When you fell I felt nothing. I was numb from the shock, and then you said some amazing things to me, most of them trust me I do not deserve to hear because you were right. I am not the person I planned to be when I got here. I got in the way of myself and I hid myself away and your right - right now, I am a nothing. If it was not you with Zac then it would have been someone else - I let it happen. It is my fault. You're going to wake up from this Katy, you have to, Brooke needs you, you're her Mum, and she loves spending time with you, you've just got to give it to her."

Beth removed her hands and wiped her tears with her tissue as the door opened again,

"Beth?" Kenny asked as she composed herself,

"Oh God, yeah?" She turned to face hum in the chair,

"Can you do me a favour, I need a meeting held, I can't carry on filming High School Musical right now, not with this, and I need you to let everyone know - can you do that for me?" Beth smiled ironically,

"Sure, of course I call it this afternoon, where's Brooke?" Beth asked as she got to the room door,

"With Zac in the nursery." She did not say anything as she left the room. She leant against the closed door and swallowed the lump in her throat,

"You ok dear?" Beth's eyes shot open at the voice, looking at the lady she realised it was only Jean, smiling a little,

"I'm ok, where is the nursery?" Jean pointed the directions out before running down the corridor for an emergency.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N; ok there was chapter sixteen, i had a really good response from the last chapter, lots and losts of reads, this one had lots of drama, and lots of lose ends --the only way to tie them up is for you to read and review, and I will post the next chapter either saturday or sumday!_

Amy xox


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any member, cast or crew, of High School Musical. Nor do I own any family member, either mentioned or featured in this story. All original characters belong to me, as does this plot.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN - Home?

Beth entered the nursery to see Baby Brooke playing with Zac, who seemed to be enjoying their game more than she was. "Really showing your age huh?" Beth laughed as Zac continued to play with all the multi-coloured bricks of Lego.

"Do not make fun of me, I'm a big kid at heart ok?!" He laughed as she sat on the other side of Brooke, who reached out and put a damp fist on Beth leg, and looked at her with sad eyes. Beth made a pout face back at her before scooping her into her lap and playing with the brick she had in her hands.

"Zac, we need to talk. I saw you and Katy kissing this evening, and I felt like my heart had been stamped on again. She was my friend, is my friend, and she should have known better, but we sorted that out now, but if you really cared about me and were my friend, you should have known better too. I still don't understand why you chose to be just friends." He was about to cut in, but she held up a finger for him to let her carry on," You felt like I did and for once in my life I let you in, it felt like you rejected me, like I wasn't good enough for you or something, and then I saw you with Katy and I felt that way all over again. I don't know who I am any more Zac, I thought I did but I really don't, and I don't think I will until I start letting myself enjoy things again and stop shutting myself off from people. If you want to be friends then we can be friends, because you are too important to me to not have you in my life at all. I want to know why you were with Katy last night." Beth finished her speech looking Zac square in the face. She had no tears, not one to cry to him, she was trying to let go and to reach out to him.

Zac placed the blue brink back in the bucket before he tried to reply to Beth, the honest answer was the only one he could give her, she was trying to be honest with him, it was only fair he gave her the same honesty, "I was with Katy because I wanted to see if what I felt with you was real, or if it was just something that wouldn't really last. If I felt that same sparks when we kissed or if I rubbed her back with my thumb was comforting to me. But I realised that going about it the way I did was not cool or fair, and on some level Katy knows my heart doesn't belong to her, it belongs with you." He reached over to take a spare hand from Beth, but she moved them away. His eyes squinted a little in wonderment,

"I want to be your friend Zac, not anything more yet. I can't give you me if I don't know who that is -I'm sorry.". With that she got up and left, leaving a now crying Brooke behind her.

At the meeting in the afternoon, she had done as Kenny had asked, she told them no more filming will be done by Kenny until Katy is out of hospital. Immediately, plans were put into motion for the assistant directors to take over. She took a detour over to the beachfront before she headed back to her apartment. Sitting on the golden sand, she gazed into the ocean and fully appreciated the view and her position now. Looking back over her time in California, she realised how many highs and lows she had, picking up a handful of sand, she let it fall lazily between her fingers as the sea breeze scattered it over a pair of feet, which had stopped in front of her.

"Excuse me, I'm missing the sunset" she spoke to the person in front of her without moving.

"I have just flown over here to come and save you ultra-skinning arse and your giving me lip about a sunset?!" Beth's eyes widened as the person finished saying their speech, shielding her eyes from the glaring evening sun, she looked up in shock as she saw Elliott's smiling face. She hugged Elliott, who also returned the gesture,

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still in England!" Beth pulled out the hug and sat Elliott down on the sand with her, " Elliott, you look amazing --GI diet?" Beth questioned and she looked sideways at her in suspicion as Elliott shook her head in disagreement.

"Nope! A new man amazingly" Beth was surprised at this,

"You never mentioned anything before." She laughed throwing a shell at Elliott to emphasis her point,

"Well, you seemed to have your own issues, how is that anyway?" Beth rolled her eyes and fiddled with the sand between her fingers,

"Drama, drama, drama - don't want to go into it really. So how long are you here for?" Her attention now fully back on her new visitor,

"Two weeks then back to work." Elliott pulled a disappointed face, which Beth repeated,

"Well, we have a full two weeks of fun then, Katy, you remember me telling you about her, she fell down stairs and was unconscious when I last saw her, so I will not be at work for the next few weeks. I don't think anyway." Elliott's face changed from one of excitement to one of sadness then back to happiness in one of sadness then back to happiness in one sentence. Sensing it was time for a conversation change,

"Shall we go for dinner tonight, your treat considering I have flown all the way here to help your sorry ass!" Standing up and brushing the sand from her back denim skirt, Elliott outstretched her hand for Beth to follow. Rolling her eyes in a playful manner, she took Elliott's hand and began to walk back to her Land Rover.

"Dinner it is." Beth pulled out her keys and pressed the 'unlock' button. Elliott laughed a little,

"Damn, Nanny Wyn and Farve Tom sure set you up didn't they, I'm guessing that your living in a luxury apartment too?" Throwing sarcasm in for good measure.

"Not really." Beth shrugged her shoulders as they pulled out from the beach.

The stereo roared with the Kelly Clarkson classic, 'Since You've Been Gone', which immediately caused both Beth and Elliott to break out into song. Stopping at the nearest red lights, they were still singing and dancing along, causing passers-by and fellow motorists to stare at them both, who were too involved to notice the lights had gone green or that there was a tap on Beth's window. Her cell vibrated on her dashboard, causing her to turn down the music and stop singing. Grabbing it with a huff, she saw the display flashing 'Zac'.

"Oh, its lover boy isn't it?!" Elliott rolled her eyes as Beth pressed the button to answer the call.

"Hello?" She laughed a little as Elliott made smooching noises,

"Open your window" Beth didn't quite understand,

"Why? How do you even know where I am? Its not turning into some weirdo stalker thing, if it is then I definitely don't want to see you any more!" Beth snorted a little as she laughed at her own joke, but stopped abruptly when she realised that Zac wasn't laughing and ho inappropriate it was. She leaned forward in her seat and looked out her window, noticing a shadow of a person standing outside the blackened window. She leaned over, pressed the automatic window button, and exposed a smiling Zac, who shut his flip phone and said, "Hi" with a smile. Beth smiled an awkward hello.

"Oh sorry I'm Zac, nice to meet you." He outstretched a hand to Elliott, who shook it and introduced herself. A car honking from behind broke up the introductions, causing a hurried goodbye and Beth to speed off, leaving Zac alone again. Elliott turned and looked back at Zac through the rear window.

Turning back she stared open mouthed at Beth, "So that's Zac huh? He's cute. What were you thinking turning him down?! Are you crazy?" Elliott looked at her friend in disbelief. Beth rolled her eyes and thought about what she was about to say before she said it,

"You know how complicated things were Elliott, ok yes he's hot, and yes I love him but its difficult and full of issues - and we are now just friends I think, and its going to stay that way." With that the music was turned up, and they continued to sing-along.

Zac, nor the rest of the cast, were discussed for the rest of the day - only one the girls were sat in a booth at the Hard Rock Café did Elliott bring up the previous events, "So tell me a little about everyone." Elliott requested as she munched on a French fry, which dripped its tomato ketchup on her jeans,

"What about them? They have been great to me, they are a tiny bit odd - especially Corbin, but I love him, her tried to hit on me the first day I was here but we are only friends, his like a big brother. Mo', Ash and V are just like my best friends - they are really great people. Took me in when I needed them and supported me completely - they turned up at my apartment and fixed me up ready to go out that evening with them all, we had so much fun and I felt that I'd really related to them. Lucas, Lucas and I haven't really known each other, he's always there but with all the drama that ahs happened I never really got to know him.". She finished sipping her Diet coke, and returning a smile she had received from the waitress as she delivered their meals.

"So what about Zac? Where are you guys now? I mean it can't just be it for you both, too much ahs happened right?" Elliott tucked into her lasagne as Beth replied.

"Zac and I are friends, too much has happened for us to be together now, its at the point now where I do not really remember why I cam back here, it wasn't to be with Zac or to get involved romantically, it was suppose t be for me. Maybe this break from filming is what I needed, maybe its time to go home." Beth finished quietly, she knew its time for a change and the point of her going to America, and it was to fulfil her dream, not to lose it.

"You are home! You chose to live here Beth, you chose his life, the same way you chose to fall for Zac and have the time of your life." Elliott now ignored her food and could not quite believe what she was hearing. Beth hadn't looked Elliott in the eye now for a full five minutes,

"I came here with a dream, and left with the reality. Don't want to disappointment myself anymore. I might come back but I need to find me again, and be comfortable with me." Beth ate her pizza, and smiled at herself when she realised that she was eating a meet feast rather then her usual regular vegetable supreme,

"I don't understand how your going to 'find' yourself again by being in London, all your going to do is leave your problems here and they will be waiting for you when you get back." Elliott launched a chip at Beth, who still wasn't looking at her.

"Then maybe I won't come back, I've been thinking about this since you arrived, I'm going home when your going home. Full stop." Elliott took that to be the end of the conservation - there was no changing her mind, Beth was going back to London.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N - ok, well there was chapter seventeen. Not my best or longest but it was a necessary chapter - bit of a shock at Beth leaving, and Zac finally opening up and letting Beth know how he really feels only to have BETH play the friends card like he did!_

PLEASE REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW, ITS REALLY ENCOURAGING TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!


	18. Chapter 18

-1DISCLAIMER: I do not own any member of the cast or crew of High School Musical, nor do I own any family member both mentioned or featured in any way. I do own all original characters and the original feature of this story.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN - Breaking Free?

Beth and Elliott pulled into Buena Ventura Hospital car park, "You ok?" Elliott asked as they got out of the car and began the trek along the pavement to the hospital entrance. Bet smiled and nodded briefly, looking at the floor behind her dark sunglasses as she walked.

"A little worried about what he's going to say really. If Kenny needs me then I'm going to stay, if he doesn't then I'm coming home with you." Beth removed her sunglasses as they entered the waiting room/reception area, 'still the same smell'. She could see Elliott out the corner of her eye, rubbing her nose as she too began to adjust to the smell.

Turning to the desk, she expected to see Jean, the nurse from the other night, she was instead met with the complete opposite. He was male, about six foot tall, dark skin and went by the name of Jacob. Slightly taken a back by the change in person, Beth approached the counter carefully. "Hi, I'm here to visit Katy Ortega, is she still in the room down that corridor?" Beth pointed towards the door she had been shown by Kenny. Shaking his head as he furiously typed away at his computer, only stopping occasionally to check what he had typed,

"Next door on the left along, room 412." Beth looked at Elliott with a worried face,

"Is it a good thing that she's been moved?" she asked carefully. The man looked over the top of the computer monitor,

"It's defiantly a good thing, she woke up this morning." He then carried on typing away and did not acknowledge the small thank you, which the pair muttered as they moved away from the desk and towards the door.

"Well, he's a weirdo, are they all like that here?" Elliott asked as she dived out the way of a speeding wheelchair. They were the brightest things walking down the corridor, which like the other, was all white with green floors. Beth was dressed in dark denim jeans, with a light purple coloured over dress with a grey tank underneath with matching shoes, a purple bag, Elliott however was dressed in denim long shorts, an electric blue t-shirt with a green bag, and matching flip-flops, overall they stuck out like a sore thumb. Reaching the door, Elliott hung back a little and allowed Beth to go in alone,

"Aren't you coming in?" she questioned with her head nodding towards the slightly opened door. Elliott shook her golden head and backed away a little,

"No, you need to do this on your own; I'm going to get something from the cafeteria place in here." Giving Beth a half hug, she turned down he corridor the same way she came, all that could be heard was her flip-flops tapping on the cold floor as she left.

Creaking the door open a little more, she squinted a little as the sunlight from the open blinded window obscured her vision and view of a now awake Katy. Stepping in she closed the door and turned to the bed Katy was in. This room was defiantly friendlier than the previous one she was in. A large open window opposite the door allowed the sunlight to cascade into the room and brightens the mushroom coloured walls to look an amazing bright white colour. The green floor had now given way to a pink coloured carpet, and the bed no longer had emergency equipment attached to it. Beth reached out an arm to hold Kenny's shoulder as he sat watching Katy sleep - in between reading the script over for High School Musical 2. Jumping a little at the touch of another person, he turned and said hey when he realised it was Beth. Taking a seat next to him, she awkwardly began to talk, in a very hushed tone but then realised Kenny was having trouble hearing her,

"I was told she woke up, that's great news!" Beth told him smiling, which was readily returned at the mention of the improvement of his daughter,

"The doctors were a little surprised by it to say the least, not that she's out of the woods yet, but it's a step in the right direction." He still had a firm grasp of Katy's hand even as he was talking to Beth, almost as though he was too scared to let her go.

"Yeah it is." Looking down at her hand as she began to make her speech. "Kenny, I need to talk to you about something. I have decided to go home with Elliott in a couple of weeks, I'm not sure if it's permanent or not yet, but I think I need a break from here." she told him simply. She finished her sentence with a tear in her eye - the realisations of what she had said hit her like a brick house.

"Did you not enjoy being here, is it not what you thought it was going to be, I mean I know I work you hard but it's only because you can handle it and I trust you." HE switched hands as he turned to face Beth completely.

"Kenny, it's not an individual person or the job. Professionally this has been an amazing experience and I have loved it, but personally, its bee a train wreck. I just need a break to her on with things and re-group. Like I said, I might be back - think of it as a vacation." She finished her speech, as Kenny got up and reached out to be for a hug.

"Its ok, I understand, you picked a good time for it I guess. We'll call you when I start filming again and see how you're getting on." Beth smiled and said thank you.

"You know, a girl could get jealous seeing you too together." Beth's eyes shot over to the bed where Katy was laying and was greeted with a smile. Kenny leant over to Katy and kissed her forehead, she huffed as the room stayed silent, "So what's going on then?" she looked between the two people.

"I'm leaving for a while, I'm back to England in two weeks, just to clear my head a little and get things sorted out." She could not look her in the face, her mind kept seeing Katy fall down the stairs,

"Oh ok, your coming back though?" She questioned as she reached out for Beth to sit on the edge of her bed. Beth did not move,

"Umm…I might not be, not too sure yet." Katy only nodded her head, with a slight grimace as her brain began to shake more violently inside her head. Beth had to laugh at a little at the face Katy pulled at the pain.

"This isn't funny Beth; I'm in pain here damn it!" Katy crashed her good hand on the bed to emphases her point. Sitting down on the bed, Beth stopped her laugh,

"You're right I'm sorry." Katy felt her hair on top of her head, and looked like she was about to burst into tears,

"My hair looks like a tuffet doesn't it?" Beth glanced upwards and laughed a little at the sight,

"Yeah, but you've got a huge bandage around your head and your in hospital. It's not like your going to be flirting with any cute guys - unless you like the older man, around seventy-ish?" Beth finished her sarcastic joke as Katy's smile faded and her face became serious. Beth noticed the change in her attitude. Katy fiddled with the bandage on the top of her head as she thought of the right things to say to apologise for her behaviour.

"Beth, about the other night and the things with Zac and what I said…I really didn't" Beth cut her off,

"Its all water under the bridge now! Just get better and take care of Brooke, she is too cute to leave with your dad! Where is she anyways?" Beth looked over at Kenny,

"In the day care again." Beth nodded and laughed,

"With Zac?" she questioned,

"Nope, with Corbin last time I checked. He suddenly offered - something about building bridges?!" Beth burst out into laughter as she began to explain her story and how she found Zac in there a few days before.

Elliott stalked through the cafeteria doors, with a huff of course, "well, freaking finally, only took you a year to give me the right directions!" She began to yell out down the corridor to the ward orderly that was shaking his head as she went back down the corridor. Standing I front of the vending machines, she opened her purse and pulled out the correct change for an iced tea,

"Elliott?" Voices behind her made her jump and press the wrong button, giving her de-caffeinated coffee instead.

"Great!". Turning around, she saw Zac sitting in the far corner, pressing the button for iced tea, she collected her drink and made her way over to him. Sitting in the chair opposite to him, she smiled a hello and too a sip of her drink, "So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be filming HSCM, HSM, or whatever it is today?" She still could not get the name right, but she honestly did not seem to care that she got it wrong in front of Zac.

"No, I wasn't needed today, so I came here on baby watch and to see how Katy is." He sat in a relaxed position on the hard plastic chairs, "What are you doing here? I didn't know you knew Kenny or Katy." He took a sip of his bottled water as he waited for Elliott to answer,

"Oh no, I don't, I'm just here for Beth, she telling Kenny that she going back to England. I think she was worried to tell him to be honest, I think she feels that she should stay because of what happened, and bit I don't know she seems really set on going." Zac now seemed to be tenser, he sat with his forearms and elbows on the table leaning his weight forward on them.

"You're joking?" Shes leaving, when? Why?" He seemed to be genuinely surprised. Elliott rolled her eyes at Zac, she could not believe that he was naïve enough that he could not figure out why.

"It's not joke Zac, trust me, I was just as surprised as you are. She's decided to leave when I do in two weeks, which I have to admit is a little hasty but she's made her mind up. As to the why part - all the drama I am guessing, I may live in the other side of the ocean Zac, but I am not completely out the loop. I know my best friend Zac, all this stuff has hit her hard, and she just needs a break." Elliott realised how unexpected it was to Zac to hear that Beth was going to leave, 'Maybe he does genuinely care about her.' Elliott thought as she took another sip of her iced tea.

"Has she spoken to you about me, I mean, the group…collectively?" He tried to recover from his slip of the tongue and turned a tiny bit red when Elliott raised her eyebrows at him.

"Has she spoken about you all? Yeah she has and she loved you all individually, you have all made such an impact on her, that as much as she is my best friend and I would love her to come home, she will miss you all terribly. She has spoken about you too, yeah, she told me everything that happened. You know she loves you right?" Elliott told him in a very matter of fact way, her eyes blared into Zac's as she leaned on the table slightly and too another sip of her tea. Zac didn't know what to answer, he didn't want to say yes because, well it makes him out to have a huge ego and he didn't want to say no because he knew she might.

"Zac, I'm going to be honest with you, I think you're a complete bugger for what you did to Beth, but for some odd reason Beth still likes you a lot and I think you're an even bigger bugger for letting her go before telling her you love her." Elliott's face then changed to a smile as she saw Beth at the second set of doors, indicating to hurry up and leave. Standing up abruptly, caused Zac to change position and look to Elliott with a surprised face, "Got to go Zac. It was nice to meet you." she threw her cup in the bin and held out her hand for Zac to shake it,

"You too." He smiled at her and waved over his shoulder to Beth, who meekly returned it.

Elliott broke through the swing door and grabbed Beth's arm as they left the hospital. "What were you talking to Zac about?" Beth quizzed Elliott, she was clearly concerned at what she had said to him,

"Elliott, what did you say? Did you tell him I was leaving? Did you tell him why?" Beth had now stopped walking down the long corridor, her voice echoed in the space of the high stone ceiling and the shiny floor. Elliott stopped walking as she sensed the worried tone in her voice,

"Why are you so worried if he knows, they all will at one point Beth! I thought you were leaving it all behind! Don't worry if he knows, why are you worrying?" Elliott was now getting annoyed with Beth's actions, to her it shouldn't matter if he knew, or if any of them knew that she might not come back, "If your so sure your doing the right thing then it doesn't matter!" Elliott finished loudly. She could hear her own tone, wincing at it, she attempted to make a joke, "Now you've got me shouting like my Mum! Great! Come on!" She grabbed Beth's wrist as she dragged her back towards the main entrance.

"So you did tell him then?" Beth asked which got an, 'OH MY GOD!' from Elliott.

_Ok, there was Chapter Eighteen, its flown past, the next chapter is a big one, and I LOVE IT! So any who, I've got some time off at the end of the week because of Easter - shouldn't be too long!_

_Amy xox_


	19. Chapter 19

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any member of the High School Musical cast or crew. I do not own any future plot for any of the up and coming HSM films. I do not own any of the cast or crews families, either implied or featured, but I do own all original characters and the plot of this story.

CHAPTER NINETEEN - LETTING GO

Two weeks later, Beth still had not heard from Zac, after Elliott had told him she was leaving, she expected something from him, a call or even a text message to say goodbye but she got nothing. Standing in the middle of her now empty apartment, she looked around the room, and remembered all the moments she had had in there, the nights with Zac, the countless times she had played with Brooke, but also how much time she had wasted in there - hiding from the world. The gentle breeze from the open front door rolled through the apartment and blew away all the bad memories she had.

"Hey, are we interrupting?" Beth turned to Lucas who was now standing in the door way with Corbin, Ashley, Mo' and Vanessa.

"Not at all - I was actually about to come and say goodbye to you all." Beth hugged each one individually, and giggled a little when Corbin picked her up during their hug.

"So you're really going huh?" Mo asked as they all realised that Beth's once busy apartment, was now empty.

"Yep - all ready to go. Its time to go, I need a break from it all." She stuffed her hands into the back of her seven jeans and looked down at the floor as she said this, "I might be back though, when the times right." She said meekly, tears were in her eyes as she glanced upwards. Lucas stood next to her and gently wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and kissed her head lightly. Beth looked between the group, "I take it Zac didn't want to say goodbye?" Her voice cracked a little as she said this.

"Sweetie, its not that he didn't want too, I just don't think he knew what to say." Ashley reached out a comforting hand, which Beth grabbed and held. Beth smiled through her tears as she nodded;

"It's for the best."

"Your coming back though, right?" Vanessa asked, looking for some reassurance,

"Your coming back, I mean who am I going to ht on when the door sticks? Who is going to keep Kenny in check? Who are we supposed to try and replace you with?" Corbin laughed at his little speech, in an attempt to cheer everyone up. Beth wiped her eyes of all the tears, as she hugged Lucas,

"Thanks Luke, you're really talented, they don't know what's hit them." She whispered gently in his ear after kissing his cheek. Next she was drawn into a three way hug, with her sandwiched in-between Ashley, V and Mo', all of whom were a little teary eyed.

"Ahhhhhhh, my girls, what would I do without you all! You've all supported me, and Ashley tell Edwardo that the next time he is in London to call me and we'll go dancing!" This caused them all to laugh a little at her randomness - except Vanessa who kept crying. "V! Don't cry anymore ok? Call me; I'm only on the end of the phone." She hugged her separately from the other girls, before she felt a tiny tap on her shoulder. Turning around she was met with Corbin's curls bouncing towards her for a hug. He picked her up and swung her a little before putting her down gently,

"Ah, Corbin, my curly haired companion! What would I have done without you?" She laughed along with everyone else as he wouldn't let her go,

"Still be looking at your apartment door probably, locked out." he replied, earning him a slap on the back from Beth. "You really going to give this a try?" he questioned pulling back she he could see her face, which beamed with her reply of,

"Yep, I got it."

"Seems like you do." He replied simply, which caused the others to laugh, remembering when he used that line to hit on Beth on her first day.

A voice broke their laugher, "Ready to go darling?" Stanley called, leaning in her front door, moving away from Corbin, she grabbed her silver metallic bag and replied with,

"Yep, time to go." The group filed out her door as she took one last glance at the place before slamming the front door firmly shut - closing the door to her dream.

The drive to the airport was a silent one. Staring out the window as they past that Starbucks and Hard Rock, she looked to see if Zac was there, but he wasn't. She felt a warm hand on her forearm, "You ok? You've gone really white." Elliott had now pulled her I-Pod earphone out, leaving the music playing, Jimmy Eat World, 23.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just a little overwhelming totally ok." Beth placed her cold hand over Elliott's and attempted a fake reassuring smile, which Elliott seemed satisfied with, as she returned to her music

'He really doesn't care! I guess he's heart doesn't lay with me as he said.' Beth's head fell as she thought this, but something in her head told her that it was her own fault, he reached out to her at the hospital and once again, she turned him down. It was her fault he didn't want to say goodbye, 'It's easier this way'. She concluded as they pulled into the drop off point at LAX airport.

The sun blazed down on the hot concrete, which burnt and shrivelled under the glaring rays. The orange basketball pounded the ground hard as Zac practiced his free throws. Missing what seemed like the 100th attempt, he didn't even attempt to catch the re-bound ball, and stood there in frustration. Glancing at his watch the check the time as he had only seconds before, he was brought to attention by the ball being bounced behind him and the shot over his head. Turning behind him, he came face to face with Lucas, who looked on nonchantly as the ball swished through the hoop and bounced once or twice away from them.

"So your going to let her go, just like that, no goodbyes, no stay I love you speech?" Lucas gingerly strolled towards Zac, who rolled his eyes and huffed a little in frustration.

"No, I'm not going to do that Luke, she chose to leave and go home, she chose to not work this out, not to work on us. She is running again, and I'm tired of trying to stop her. Enough is enough. If it's this difficult and complicated it shouldn't happen in the first place." He walked over to where his belongings were, and took a long drink, waiting for Lucas's reply.

"If that's how you feel then fine. But she was so disappointed this morning Zac that you didn't even say goodbye, don't you care she's gone?!" Lucas's voice was low and quite, very un-Lucas.

"Yes I care she's gone, but I couldn't do anything could I? I told her how I felt, in a round about way, and once again, it wasn't enough for her. She didn't even tell m herself she was leaving, I found out from her friend! What does that say Luke?" Zac's voice was now loud and bellowing in Lucas's ears.

"Ok that doesn't say very much Zac, but you love this girl, enough to be this strung up that she's leaving, don't you even want to try again, to convince her you love her or in the least to let her go with a goodbye. I mean all this stuff about how Beth may come back, is all crap and you know it. She's gone for good Zac." Lucas's voice rose slightly during his speech in desperation and frustration at how Zac was acting in the entire situation. "It's your last chance, her flight leaved in an hour and half from LAX airport. It's up to you." Lucas gave a reassuring smile as he walked back to his car and sped off, leaving Zac in the middle of the basketball court attempting to decide what to do.

Beth mindlessly flicked through the pages of American Vogue, as Elliott attempted to decide what pair of socks she should take home as a gift for her brother turning the stand, Elliott asked Beth's opinion as to what ones she preferred and only got a reply of; "Do you think Zac's mad at me? I don't get him Elliott at all, I mean…" Elliott soon cut her off,

"Beth Green! You rejected HIM AGAIN, with all your friends' crap you fed him; the poor guy doesn't know where he stands with you!" And with the Elliott practically threw the socks back on the stand and stormed out the shop. Beth stood there with her mouth open a little, shocked at what Elliott had just said to her. Smiling awkwardly at the shopkeeper, she stalked out the ship in search of Elliott. Not really having to look very far, she ran into her outside Starbucks.

"Elliott what the hell was that? You just shouted at me in front of all those people!" Beth looked at her with wide eyes and an outstretched arm.

"Beth, you really need to sort yourself out, we are going home in an hour, you chose to go home, the same way, for some messed up reason, you told Zac you just wanted to be friends. I know this is difficult for you, you're scared to get hurt and to let people in, but you're not going to be living if you don't open your heart again. How do you think he's feeling, he's a celebrity Beth ok?! He must get thousands of letter a day from girls telling him they love him, but for him to actually get close to someone, to love them, is a big thing. He is just as worried about you, as you are about yourself, he was only trying to protect you from everything he is going through. So really you are your own worst enemy," Elliott told her. She felt that she had to be told from an outsider's perspective, just how stupid she has been.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." A well-recognised voice spoke behind Beth. Beth turned on the spot and caught Zac's blue-eyed gaze. Still dressed in his track pants and t-shirt, he waited for her to say something.

"What are you doing here Zac?" Beth found her voice, it was quite and meek, and worried about what it was he was going to say.

"I'm here to see you, before you go. To say goodbye…I think." He walked up to her and took her hands in his, "If your so sure your doing the right thing in leaving then tell me this does not feel right to you. I don't want to worry about you Beth, I know that if you and I were together the I couldn't protect you from everything all the time - just don't leave because you feel that I am overprotective or pushing you away or whatever." He paused as he saw a tear glisten as it fell down Beth's cheek. "Stay…please?" He asked her as he took her in his arms and held her to him, taking in all that was her, her smell, her touch, how red her nose became when she got upset, he loved it all.

"No." She told him finally between her tears, "I'm going home Zac, too much has happened here to stay. I need a break." He released her from their embrace, unable to say anything.

'She rejected me again.' Elliott groaned in frustration, from behind the pair, at how stupid Beth was being.

"Goodbye Zac." And with that, she kissed him on the cheek and walked away from him again. He sat on the hard plastic airport seats and put his head in his hands.

He must have been sitting there for a good half an hour until he felt a tiny tap on his shoulder. Looking up quickly, thinking it was Beth, he frowned a little when he saw a girl of about eight with her blonde hair in pigtails, smiling obsessing at him. He sat up as she trusted a pen and paper at him,

"Hey, can I have your autograph?" She asked peppery as she sat on the seat next to him.

Zac replied with a quick, "Sure." as he scribbled his signature down and handed it back to the girl, who yelled thanks and waved as she went back to her parents.

The Superman theme tune buzzed from Zac's pocket, flashing 'Lucas' on the display, flipping it open.

"Hey man, how did it go?" Lucas didn't even wait for Zac to say hello.

"How did you even know I was here?" Zac's eyebrows furrowed as he stood up and pulled his keys from his pocket.

"Coz, I knew you wouldn't let her go man."

"Well, she went anyway, I'll call you when I get back." The flip snapped shut as he walked towards his car, and watched the plan Beth was on leave him for good.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the HSM characters, cast or crews. I do not own any of the family, either mentioned or featured, and all original characters belong to me.

CHAPTER TWENTY - IS THAT YOUR FINAL ANSWER?

Three weeks since Beth had left, shooting began again, throwing the production of High School Musical firmly back into motion - minus Beth. Arriving home back in England was a culture shock to say the very least. Gone was the sun, flip-flops, skirts, sand and laying out by the pool - its safe to say that the soggy UK did not quite feel like the warm place she remembered. Moving back in with her parents was her only option when she came back, although she hated to admit it, she liked living on her own, I mean her Mum came in handy when it came to things like washing and cleaning but she enjoyed her freedom.

Flopping down on her bed with a heavy sigh, she stared at her ceiling, expecting her phone to call with some emergency, but it had not, not for hours.

"BETH! You've got a visitor!" Her mum called up to her from downstairs. Beth pulled on her comfy NEXT slippers and checked her hair in the landing mirror before slowly stomping down the stairs, only to stop when she saw who it was.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" She smiled and laughed awkwardly, pretending that it was nice that he was there to see her, "Mum, look who it is?!" She said with her eyes wide and through gritted teeth and an equally fake smile.

"I heard you came to your senses and came home. I thought I'd see if you wanted to come for dinner tonight to celebrate?" He held her hand as he said this and held a bouquet of sweet yellow roses - her favourite.

'It can't hurt right?' she thought to herself as she said, "Sure, why not?"

The next three weeks were some what of a blur for Beth, once word had got back to her old job and her department manager, her job had been offered back to her which she readily accepted and her relationship with Harry had continued to grow, taking one step at a time but on the mend all the same. It was almost as if she never left---well almost.

Friday afternoon of her third week back, Beth sat staring at her laptop computer, glasses on and her eyes firmly planted on the screen in front of her - she looked like she was in deep concentration and working hard, 'Damn, this Solitaire is hard.' she thought as she took a sip of her tea. A light tap on her door caused her to jump and splodge her tea on her desk and click the mouse to make the game minimise. Her secretary Julie, who was only a year younger than Beth, poked her head inside the door.

"Sorry to disturb, there's a call line one, a man called Kenny Ortega, asked for you personally." Beth's head shot up as Kenny's name was mentioned, she had not spoken to Kenny or any of the other cast since she left for England. Mopping her tea, she spoke in a firm way,

"Thanks Julie, put him through." The door closed softly behind Julie, moments later the desk phone jingled; taking a deep breath she answered the phone.

"Kenny, how are you?" Trying to sound relaxed, but she was really nervous inside.

"I'm doing well Beth, haven't spoken in a while have we?" Beth could hear Kenny smiling down the phone, as well as a couple of muffled tones, indicating she was not only on the phone to Kenny.

"Umm, no we haven't! How is Katy doing? Is she out of hospital yet?" Beth leaned forward on her desk, anxious to know what Kenny really called for.

"She came out a couple of days ago, all is fine with her." Kenny answered her shortly as the muffled tomes increased,

"Who's that in the background? That muffled sound?" Beth was worried that she was on the speakerphone,

"Just a few people who want to talk to you." She heard the phone receiver be put down and the muffles turned into proper voices,

"Hello?" her voice was quiet and unsure. She did not want to say anything that she might regret.

"Beth! How are you doing?" It as Mo', "The rest of the group are here, we haven't heard from you in so long." Beth smiled at the thought of the group all sitting in Kenny's port cabin office around the phone.

"I know, its been way too long, so who exactly am talking too, other than you Mo?" Her responses were the entire group, "No Zac then, again?" Her disappointment must have shown I her voice, as Kenny quickly ct in and changed the subject,

"So filming is starting again in four days, which means your coming back, right?" Beth knew this was coming; she had mentally prepared and answers, a great answer to that question - that now evaded her mind as she was put on the spot.

"Beth, are you coming back?" Corbin now asked her the question. Deep down they all knew the answer, but they still had to ask her. She leaned her head against the palm of her hand, squinting her eyes closed as she answered,

"No.". Silence followed from both ends. "I have finally got settled back here again, I started work at my old job and, Harry and I have got back on track. Its just not possible anymore for me to do it. I'm sorry." She felt awkward enough leaving and telling them she was leaving, but it really hit home that she was going for good now.

"Your joking?! You've got to e kidding Beth, you belong here, come back." Vanessa's voice was heard in the background, the tear ball was welling in Beth's throat as she heard the receiver click and Kenny's voice echoed down the phone line.

"If that is really how you are feeling and your certain, then we can't force you. It's a shame, you know we miss you - all of us miss you, even the ones not here now." Beth nodded on the end of the phone, knowing he was referring to Zac.

"I'll miss you guys too. Thanks for the opportunity Kenny, I won't forget it." She knew that that was probably the last time she would talk to Kenny, "Tell Katy, well and of the guys that they can still call ad talk, all that I'll miss them all.".. Tears now flooded the tissue in Beth's hand, it was harder to let go than she thought it would be. The cast became her friends, they became apart of her and she did not really want to lose them, but she had a feeling she has when she said she was not coming back. A tap at the door and the visitor was inside. Beth's head swiped up as Harry entered the room and gestured by tapping his watch indicating they were late. Beth smiled in return and held up her index finger to him, telling him to wait.

"I'll tell them, well. I guess we will send you all the business stuff terminating your contract properly soon. Good luck kiddo and thanks for the work you did, we all really appreciate it." Beth smiled slightly and laughed,

"Be nice to your assistant, don't work them to hard!"

"I'll try! Got to go, bye Beth." His voice was hurried and the line went dead before Beth could reply with a goodbye,

Removing the phone from her ear, she put the receiver down on its cradle and wiped the last few tears. Harry, who was now sitting in the visitors chairs in front of Beth's desk, starred at her with bored eyes,

"Can we go now?" His voice was whiny like a little boys and his action of rolling his eyes at just how sad she was being, mimicked his mentality. Beth's eyes narrowed as her jaws clenched together. He had really put the bee in her bonnet. She threw her damp tissue at him as she stood up and gathered her things,

"You are an ass, Harry! I have just had to say goodbye to people who made me happy, using your sorry ass as an excuse! This whole thing was a mistake, a huge one! Getting back together with you was one of the biggest!" With that, she turned off her laptop, threw her purple leather bag over her shoulder and stormed past an oblivious Harry, who was now looking at Beth as though he was not taking her seriously. She pointed an accusatory finger at him, "If it wasn't for you none of this would have happened. You're a bad person Harry Daley, a very bad person." And with that, she stormed out of her own office slamming the door. Harry stood up from his chair and began to nose around Beth's office, only looking to the door when it opened with some force and Beth stood in the doorway,

"Back so soon?" he asked her smugly.

"This is my office, you leave!" she growled at him. He rolled his eyes as he bowled to the door and stopped in front of her. He leaned down to kiss Beth, which she anticipated and turned her head, so he got her cheek instead.

"Your kidding right?" she told him with her eyebrows raised.

After Kenny put the phone down, he relaxed back into his chair and looked around the group of five sitting in front of him. "She said to call, and keep in touch." he told them simply as he folded his hand sin his lap. The cabin door burst open as a bright and cheerful Zac entered the room.

"Sorry, I'm ate. What did I miss?" her plopped down in his chair, next to Ashley, who reached out a hand to hold his. It was Corbin who answered him;

"Oh I don't know, umm… How about the fact that Beth has chosen not to come back." The anger in his voice bellowed in the tiny room,

"She's decided to stay n England, she has got things back on track there and thinks its best she stays there rather than come back." Kenny explained, filling the gaps for Zac as Corbin left the room.

"She's just decided this now? On the phone? Guys, come on, its been on the cards since she left, maybe its time for us to move on." Zac was trying to act like he had moved on from her. Since the 'episode' at the airport, he had decided that it would be her decision from then on if anything else happened between them. He was tired of putting himself out there only for her to reject him again.

There was a beep coming from the casts mobiles and sidekicks, each pulling out their gadgets, all groaned in union as they read the same message;

"She's going to kill us all…again!" Ashley pulled a sad face as she leaned her head on Zac's shoulder. Kenny looked on in amusement as the group of young people all moaned and deflated at the same time.

"Its only dance practice!" he looked at them all incredibility.

_A/N: Ok not my longest or best, but we are building to some really intense few chapters. We are talking more Zac and Beth interaction!_

_QUICK QUESTION: Do you think Beth will go back to America, or will Zac cave in and go to her? I really want to know what you predict for the next few chapters!_

_Thanks, Amy xox_


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any member of the High School Musical cast or crewmember, nor do I own any family mentioned which is mentioned or featured. I do own all original characters and the plot of this story.

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE - INVITES AND CONNECTING THE DOTS.

Beth was snuggled up in her queen size bed, the duvet was hitched up to her neck even though it was now July in England and thanks to global warming, and it was maxing out at about 22 degrees at night. Her bedroom windows wide open, caused her heavy curtains to sway gently in the tiny breeze there was and the gentle humming of the ceiling fan rotating, and filled the air.

"Its summer time and the weather is fine…" her mobile sang out as Beth continued to snooze. It must have continued for a good ten minutes, until her bedroom door swung open and her Mum shook her finally to wake her up.

"Mum!! I am freaking trying to sleep! What's wrong?" Beth yelled now awake.

"That's funny Beth, we're trying to sleep too, answer your damn phone." her Mum told her as she stormed out again, muttering something about it being early and people having no respect. Not moving from her cosy position, Beth grabbed her phone before it broke out into song again.

"Hello?" She answered, the display said 'caller out of area'/

"Beth? Is that you?" A feminine voice said on the other line. Beth now sat up in bed, the heat of the room hitting her as she did so,

"Yes, who's this?" she asked in a normal voice, but repeated I again in a lower more hushed tone when her father yelled her name to shut up.

"Its Katy, don't tell me you've forgotten me already! I know we haven't spoken in a while but Jesus!" she said sarcastically to Beth, who was now eating some ice from her chilled drink.

"How have you been? How is Brooke? Does she miss her Aunt Beth?" she whispered down the phone.

"I've been ok; I'm actually working for Dad again! Worrying huh? Brooke is fine, she is teething and finding it funny to keep me awake, she definitely misses you Beth we all did, do, whatever. Why are we whispering?" she replied to Beth in an equally hushed tone, which caused people to stare at her as she sat drinking her coffee on 'their' Star bucks.

"Well, I know why I'm whispering, but why are you?" Beth tried to out smart her which worked when Katy started to speak normally again.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Anyways I am attempting to arrange Ashley a birthday party - her birthday was the fifth but she was busy, blah blah blah, but were having it over in the UK, coz that is where she is going to be promoting her album next. I've got it all arranged and booked but I wanted to invite you along, maybe…if you'll come." Katy sat with Brooke on her lap waiting for her answer anxiously. She knew Beth had chosen not to get in touch, she could have but she had not, and Katy was worried that Beth may have felt awkward being around them again.

"Katy, I don't know when is it?" Beth was trying to think of a quick excuse in her head as a reason to not go, she prayed silently as Katy answered her,

"Its on the 27th July - I know your nervous, I can hear it, just come, it'll be fun! If you don't then you're going to have to baby-sit." Katy told her like it was the end of the world entirely if she had to baby-sit, which made Beth laugh.

"Katy! Don't use your baby as a bargaining tool, that's not fair!" Beth, now too tired to sleep pulled her lap top on her maroon, purple bed, and allowed it to illuminate the room and her face.

"I'm not using her as a bargaining tool; I'm just saying that this is what is going to happen! So are you coming or not?" Beth gazed at the illuminated screen and clicked on her favourite's page - up popped her home page - then a list of favourite showed - all sites relating to Zac and the people.

"Who else is going?" Beth asked, as she clicked on the top site, Katy answered as she waited for the page to load,

"There everyone, Vanessa, Mo', Lucas, Corbin, me, dad and Ashley's family, Miley, all her suite life people, Zac's going too…he's in London promoting Hairspray before its released worldwide. There's going to be more people there than him, so we can avoid him all night if you want." Katy thought it was best to tell Beth he was going to be there rather than flip out about it. Beth's attention switched from the screen to the conversation, which she realised she was not really part taking in.

"I'll go Katy, just e-mail me details, time and place and I'll be there." Beth heard Katy sound relatively surprised, expecting her to say no - Katy began to launch into a whole explanation as to why she should go and not shut herself away. Letting her ramble, Beth removed the phone from her ear as she began to type her password into he forum section of the site. Pressing enter, she put the phone back to her ear, but quickly removed it when Katy began to scream her name down the phone. Not putting the phone to her ear, she spoke into the mouth piece and Katy stopped screaming,

"I said I am going!" Beth laughed as Katy fell silent.

"Oh…well that's great! I'll e-mail details…hang on, I've got to go, Brookes started crawling and I can't find her!" She told beth frantically as she began searching frantically with her eyes around the shop. Beth could not even reply and ok as Katy put the phone down,

Giving her undivided attention once again to the computer, she continued to click on the various links through her favourites list, all linked to Zac or the cast in some way. She slipped her glasses back up her nose as a yawn escaped from her mouth, clicking on 'New Pictures' section on her favourite Zac web page, up popped a new picture of Zac next to Big Ben, reading the caption below, 'Zac Big Ben on the 22nd July 2007.'

"OH MY GOD!" Beth sounded like a fog horn in the middle of the night.

"Bethany Nancy GREEN! Some people are trying to sleep! Go to BED!" Beth winced slightly as her Dad yelled her whole name, 'he really means business!' she thought as she crept quietly to her bedroom door and closed it too. Running back to her bed, she dived on it causing the springs to squeak in panic ad grabbed her home phone. Dialling a familiar number, she did not even wait for the person at the other end of the phone to say hello.

"Elliott! You're never going to believe this, seriously, I'm freaking out right now!" Beth giggled in girl excitement.

"Beth? What? It's early or late or whatever, this is getting to be a bad habit!" Muffled noises drowned out the last of Elliott's moans, indicating she was still snuggled in her bed.

"Zac's in LONDON!" Beth told her quickly; more muffled noises came down the phone and padded noises from where Elliott was walking to her door to close it shut.

"He's what? Has he contacted you? Called you?" Elliott's voice was now at its regular tone, indicating that she was now as awake as Beth, who was now back on her laptop searching for more information. Stopping what she was doing, she attempted to cover up how she knew.

"Well not really, I found out, Katy called and invited me to Ashley's UK birthday Bash and mentioned it then" She dove her head into her pillow as she lied to Elliott, hoping she would believe and that she didn't get a huge spot on her tongue where she lied!

"When is the party? More importantly, what are you going to wear?" Elliott quizzed Beth, who quickly flew into an explanation of a dress she had seen,

"No that's not why I called - Zac's in London Elliott!"

Elliott sighed down the phone, "Look, he's not contacted you, he might not even, he hasn't for the last few months you've been home, he's moved on Beth, and couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?" Beth rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead in tiredness,

"Guess so, sorry, I'll talk to you tomorrow, nighty night." Beth hung up after they had exchanged their goodbyes and sighed as she closed the lid to her laptop and moved it to the floor next to her bad. Snuggling back down, her thoughts kept running back to Zac, 'Elliott was right, he hasn't contacted me', he was stuck on her brain, 'there's no sleeping now.

Zac sat in his hotels restaurant area at table for two, next to the furry cream designed wall, looking out at the London city streets and the hustle of people running past in their busy daily activities. Fiddling with his napkin, he checked behind him at the entrance doors, anxious to see if shoe would actually turn up as she told him she would. He took another look at the window of his hotel; he had perfect view of Hyde Park from the window, the sun beamed through the window, creating rainbows patterns on the crisp white table dishes. Taking a sip of his ice water, he peaked at the people next to him, who along with enjoying their breakfast, was also enjoying the fact that their 12 year old daughter was hyperventilating that he was only sitting meters away from her. He flashed them a smile before he glanced towards the door again, his head whipped back to the table as he saw a head of blond straight hair ask the waiter for him and dash in his direction.

"Well Zac, you've no changed one bit." Elliott smirked at him from across the table as she removed her sunglasses and ordered an iced tea as her drink. She pushed her thick black head band back into position and altered her black crepe top to sit on a better position. Zac smiled an awkward smile as he leaned back in his chair,

"Neither have you, how have you been?" he asked generally. Elliott did not answer him, she leaned forward on t eh table slightly, still smiling a knowing smile,

"Why did you call me Zac? What do you want?" Zac's eyebrows rose as he let out a light laugh,

"You really haven't changed," The waiter interrupted their conversation to take their orders, giving Zac time to think of an appropriate answer. Waiting until the waiter had left, Elliott's eyes now fixed firmly on Zac,

"What? Can't I ask an old friend to lunch?" He tried charm to worm his way out of her question,

"Ok, firstly, yeah you can, secondly, I've only spoken to you once - hardly an old friend really, seriously, what's going on?" She moved her cutlery around the table as Zac began to speak.

"How is she?" he asked simply, his body language changed with his one question. Elliott an ironic laugh.

"Beth, you asked me here to find out how Beth is?! You could have asked her, she would have come!" The little girl at the next able, now had stopped hyperventilating, and was getting up, pen and paper in hand approached their table,

"Mr Zac, sorry, can I have your autograph?" The girl turned amazing shades of crimson as Zac smiled at her and took the paper and pen, "Is this your girlfriend?" Here eyes darted between the two; Zac struggled to think quickly enough,

"No I'm not his girlfriend sweetie." Elliott smiled in a friendly was as she answered her question and the girl giddy moved back to her table.

"Sorry about that, where were we?" Zac took another sip of his water, and a waiter was their within seconds to fill it up again.

"Beth, you want to know how she is, I am going to be honest, I can not understand why you care, and she rejected you AGAIN!" Elliott's eyes were wide; her tone was as if she was trying to explain something to a child rather than a 19 year old.

"I know, but its Beth, its not that easy, I really want to know how she is, I heard she's was with Harry again." he looked up from cutting his food to see Elliott's expression, which was surprisingly calm. She ate the bite of her pasta salad before shaking her head and making Zac's day,

"They were, but once again, he was an ass, she'd had enough, blah blah blah, mistake from the beginning if you ask me," She shrugged her shoulders as she finished, her phone buzzed from inside her DKNY bag, muttering an apology she answered;

"Hey Beth," Zac's head shot up, "I'm at lunch, who with?" Elliott's eyes looked at Zac, almost trying to decide if she should tell her the truth, "Just a guy from work, nothing important, I can meet you at about three-ish, ok bye." She hung up the phone and continued to eat her lunch; Zac just stared at her with a look to say 'Oh my god'. Elliott put her fork down and looked up for the first time since she had put her phone down, "So that was Beth!" she told him sipping her water.

"Really?! I hadn't caught on to that!" He told her sarcastically, which caused her to crack a smile.

"Sorry, so what are you in London for? Beth mentioned a party for Ashley, but I'm guessing you didn't fly all the way here for that?" Zac shook his head in response,

"No I'm on promotion duty, my new film Hairspray is being released early August." Elliott actually looked impressed,

"Wow! So I am at lunch with a super-star - LUCKY ME! Seriously though Zac, Beth is going to this party, we are going shopping for it once I am finished here. What are you going to do? It is going to be so awkward, she still likes you, you know! Are you going to hug, kiss, shake hands, and ignore each other? It could be really good or really bad…"Elliott didn't take one single breath between her sentences, causing her voice to get louder and her gestures to get bigger in the process - it made people stare at her. Zac laughed an awkward laugh before turning serious and hushing Elliott up.

"Elliott, shut up! Your drawing attention to yourself" He grabbed one of her flailing wrists to emphasis his point.

"Well, Zac these are important questions, very important! Do you like her still?" Nothing like Elliott grabbing the Bull by the Balls.

"I don't know her anymore. She was complicated to start with, but I'm guessing she's reached a whole new level right?" Zac asked as he checked his phone for the time and fiddled mindlessly with the unused cutlery. Elliott contemplated the thought before gently moving her head from side to side,

"Actually, she's far straighter forward I'd say. She went and lived her dream, it did not work out - everyone knows that it did not work out and she is OK with that. Now Harry's gone for good she's more trusting, she's still a little high strung on letting people in, but can you blame her?" Elliott smiled sweetly as the waiter brought over the bill. The table fell silent as the bill rested on the table. Elliott rested her head in her hand and drummed the table as she made no effort to grab her purse to pay. Zac rolled his eyes ad reached into his pocket for his wallet,

"Well you invited me here, the Lady never pays!" she teased as she hoisted her bag from the floor.

"Does she still like me?" Zac asked in a careful manner as they walked into the lobby. Elliott smiled knowingly;

"Well she called me this morning, very early this morning, freaking out because you're in the UK, she defiantly still likes you Zac, she doesn't always do what's right but she cares and she still loves you all the same." Zac blushed a little and did that awkward 'hand-behind-his-head thing' he does, before reaching over to Elliott for a hug goodbye,

"That's all I needed to know."

_Ok, a bit late, but better than never right?! lol! I like this chapter -- really understanding Elliott more and I thought it was cute with the whole lunch setup! LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!_

_Amy xox_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own any member of the HSM cast or crew member, nor do I own any of their family members who are featured or referred to within the story itself. All original characters and its families belong to me.

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO; Making Plans in Pointless Conversation.

It was now 4.15pm, Elliott and Beth had met at three like planned, with Elliott carefully avoiding the hole 'lunch guy' conversation of, "Is her cute? Why haven't I met him? What's his name?", by drawing Beth's attention to make important issues of what was going to wear.

Standing in Coast changing rooms, Elliott wanted to approach the subject of the party and Zac but didn't know how. Sitting in the seats at the middle of the room, Elliott hesitantly got up and leaned against the cream wall partition,

"Beth, what are you going to do about Zac? When you get there I mean? How are you going to react?" She questioned as she played with the frayed curtain hem on the changing room Beth was in. She heard the movement and pulling of material stop and Beth sigh. Poking her head out slightly, she beckoned Elliott to go in with her, which she did with her hands over her eyes,

"You are dressed right?" Beth chuckled before pulling Elliott's hand from her eyes.

"Wow" Elliott said as she finally saw the dress on Beth. The neutral fabric grazed Beth's body gently, hugging her hour glass figure. She shoulders exposed, still having a slight tan from her time in LA, as the dress was strapless, the bodice had a pleated effect, hidden at the waist by a band of silk material in the same colour. The bottom of the dress finished in almost a tulip fashion just below the knee cap.

"Do you like it?" Beth rotated slowly in the mirror to have a better look at the dress itself. Elliott, who had now awoken from her shock, replied nonchantly with,

"Its ok." Causing Beth to laugh and stop her playfully on the arm. "Beth it looks amazing, Zac will de." She told her as a matter of fact. "I think he's really looking forward to see you." Elliott clamped her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip closed as she realised what she said. Beth stopped playing with the dress and turned sharply to look at Elliott.

"What do you mean, you think he's looking forward to seeing me? How do you know that?" Her eyes squinted with suspicion as she put her hands on her hips.

"I meant I guess he would be, you know because of the airport thing and feelings like that just don't disappear do they?" She smile weakly and fiddled with her ring on her hand.

"You met him for lunch, didn't you?" Beth's eyebrows raised, she knew Elliott was lying to her, she was always lying when she fiddled with her ring Elliott put her hands over her face and replied with,

"Yes." Beth didn't know what quite to say. She sat on the bench in the changing room, thoroughly shocked, Elliott removed her hands from her face to see Beth's eyes began to tear up.

"Did he ask about me?" She asked quietly, almost whispering to Elliott a question that she should not.

"Yeah, he did sweetie, I was only asked so he could find out how you were." Elliott sat down next to Beth and put her arm around her shoulders,

"Does…does he still like me?" Beth's head turned to Elliott, "Be honest with me, on our friendship." Elliott didn't know the answer, because Zac had not given her one,

"Honestly, I do not know, he said he didn't know you, but Beth he wouldn't ask about you or ask me to lunch even if he didn't care still - he was so happy when I told him you still liked him, so happy.". By then end of the speech, Beth was now on her feet and blindly staring at her reflection in the mirror, wiping her tears away, unzipping her dress, she turned to Elliott and smiled, which took her a little of guard.

"There's only on way to find out, now get out you lying toad, I need to change!" She slapped Elliott's bum as she made her way into the waiting area.

As Beth got changed again, she smiled to herself, 'Maybe he does care still, I mean if he met up with Elliott then he must really care?' She pulled the curtain back and gathered her things.

"Are you mad that I met up with Zac?" Elliott questioned carefully as they exited the changing room and went to the queue to pay.

"I'm not mad at you for that, I'm mad that you lied to me, but I can't really moan about that either so, your off the hook my friend." They smiled as they half hugged and moved one along the line of people. Beth grabbed the price tag and almost yelled, Oh my God' when she saw the price of the dress. She moved out the line, taking Elliott with her.

"Beth, we were next, what wrong?" Elliott moaned as they stood away from the tills and Beth put the dress back on the rail, "Beth, that dress was perfect!" She grabbed the dress again, making sure no-one took it, Beth stopped.

"The dress is £350! I can't spend that much on a dress, I'm going to get a drink you want one?" eth offered Elliott who had a mischievous look in her eye.

"No I'm good!" She told Beth chirpily, "I'm going to look around in here fro a little bit." She waved goodbye to Beth who was already half way out the shop and heading to the nearest Starbucks.

Checking she was gone, Elliott pulled out her phone and dialled a number, the ringing tone must have gone on for minutes until a male voice, Zac's answered,

"Elliott? What's wrong? Everything ok?" He sounded a little flustered, Elliott did not really have time for niceties, joining the queue again, she tapped her foot impatiently,

"Everything is fine, look Beth knows we met for lunch, she isn't sure you still like her, I told her you do and I think she believes me, not sure, if you want to get to know her again she has to go to this party." Elliott rambled like she did before and the line fell silent, "Zac?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I'm here, I didn't think you were done." he explained.

"I'm not! So I'm putting a dress aside in a shop that Beth loves but she can't afford it and will probably kill me for telling you that, but oh well, if you want her to go and for you to get to know her again then you need to buy her the dress ok? Its in Coast London." She stopped talking to Zac only to hand the cashier woman the dress and explain the situation to her,

"Elliott, how much is it?" Zac was almost to afraid to hear the answer.

"Its £350, but worth it! Bye!" And with that Elliott hung up the phone, took a deep breath in to steady her nerves and strolled casually out the shop.

Zac just stared at his phone once Elliott had hung up on him, the publicist with him looked on in amusement as he said; "That girl needs serious help."

It was Monday morning, and like any other Beth hopped off her train at London Fenchurch Street, her I-Pod blaring the latest music and her red bag in hand. She strolled along the platform, like every other person who was trying to make it to work on time, except she had a really good feeling about that day - her black heels clicking on the concrete and her grey pencil skirt restricting the spring in her step - unsure if it was the coffee she had finished off on the train or the thought that she was going to be seeing everyone again. Floating past her secretary, who jumped up and followed her to her room whilst trying to get her attention,

"Beth, Beth there's something…" She was cut off by Beth opening her door and stopping abruptly at the shock of what was in front of her, "…on your desk.". A white box with a huge ribbon tied around it sat proudly in the middle of the light beech wood desk. Putting her bag on the nearest visitors chair, she hesitantly approached the box. Rolling her high backed leather chair away slightly she rested her hands on the desk, and peaked at all the sides of the box for a hint where or who its from. She smiled softly at Julie, who was leaning against the back of the visitors chair,

"What brought this in? Did you see?" Beth asked as she tucked her glasses back into the bridge of her nose and a stray ringlet back into its place. Julie shrugged her white shirt clad shoulders and smiled with excitement,

"It was delivered early this morning." She told Beth who pulled at the navy ribbon gently, which flopped heavily to the desk and curled on top of her papers. She shook the lid off, and separate the navy paper which enveloped the gift, gasping in shock she reached in and pulled out the dress, the oe from Coast that she loved. Pulling it out of the box completely, a small envolope crashed to the floor, which she picked up and opened anxiously.

Sitting back in her chair, se read the small note,

"Beth, I know we haven't spoken in so long, and I know we didn't part on good terms, but I need to see you at Ashley's party Saturday. I've missed your face, I've missed your smile, I've missed you. The dress belongs to a beautiful lady, that's why I'm sending it to you.

Zac xxx"

The smile on Beth's face widened as she finished her note, spinning her chair around in circles like a child would do, she thought about what Zac had written, 'He still likes me, he still likes me, I like him and he likes me!', she jumped up from her chair, and proceeded to do her happy dance in the middle of her office - no music was playing of course, she danced to her happiness, until she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Turning sharply, she straightened her clothes and moved to tidy her desk, only daring to look once,

"Mr Kennedy, what can I help you with Sir?" She tucked herself back under her desk as she waited for a reply.

"We have a meeting in ten minutes." He stalked out the room, and Beth dropped her head against the table in embarrassment, causing a bang to ripple through her brain. Julie's laughter filed the room at Beth's expense, which caused Beth to start laughing too.

The rest of the week seemed to fly past - busy as ever, Beth found it difficult to concentrate on anything but the Saturday night. It was starting to annoy everyone, especially Elliott, who had to listen to her consistent evaluations and scenarios of things that could or could not happen. Determined to leave work on time on the Friday, Beth packed up extra early (to the dismay of a certain partner who came to her with 'emergency' work, which usually was not so urgent after all!), and darted out the office, down the back stairs to keep as low profile as possible. Making her usual dash for the train, Beth weaved in and out of the fellow commuters who were dawdling along the London city streets, enjoying the warm weather and the sun which ripple along the pavement. Her high heels clicked along the pavement stones outside the entrance to the station, cursing to herself at the skirt she was wearing for being too constricting. Standing on the escalators he dove into her leather bag for her phone, which was jingling to be answered, deciding her step from the moving track, she flipped the phone open,

"Hello, Miss Madison, with what do I owe this honour?" and greeted Elliott on the other end.

"I thought I'd show you what a telephone conversation sounds like during the day." Elliott explained sarcastically, which caused Beth to roll her eyes and reply with an equally teasing,

"Ha ha! So anyway, I'm getting on the 5.45pm train, you on there too?" She asked as she scuttled down the plat form, looking for a seat.

"Yah, I'm by the clock." Elliott explained, Beth heard a small thud and an aw! Following,

"Elliott, what did you do?" Beth laughed to herself,

"I hit my head on the window, damn it, trying to look for you, where are you? I'm not that far down!" She attempted to look again, clamping a firm hand on her forehead to make sure she didn't hurt herself again, but ended up hurting her hand when Beth's voice made her jump,

"Hey Hey Good looking." Elliott yelped again and turned to Beth who was laughing next to her.

"You're an idiot, a complete ass Beth Green!" Elliott told her, which only made her laugh harder and louder,

"Ok, I'm sorry, but stop rubbing your hand, its going all red." Beth tried to stop her laughter - Elliott turned in her seat with an impresses look on her face,

"Beth, is that an actual smile I see, what has got you all bright eyed and bushy tailed?" She nudged her with her elbow slightly. "Is it the fact that your going to see Zac tomorrow?" Elliott teased her like she was a child, Beth only smiled more,

"Well its defiantly not the thought of my waxing appointment tonight that's for sure!" she told Elliott as she took a sip from her bottled water.

"Yeah, your gonna hurt!" Elliott agreed with her as the train pulled out from Fenchurch Street Station.

Two hours later, sitting in her Renault Clio, Beth's phone started playing the familiar ring tone, indicating an out of area unrecognised number was calling her. Pressing the button and struggling to put her hands free ear phone in, she said a gritted hello as she tried to detangle her hand from the mass of wires on her lap, and continue to drive in a straight-line around the M25 to her turn off.

"Hey Girly-girl, how are you? You sound a little annoyed?" Vanessa chirped happily over the phone.

"Hey, I'm ok, I'm just driving into London to my hotel for the night - I left really late and people keep cutting me up!" And with that she bibbed at the driver who was now in front of her after pulling out from the slow lane,

"Wow! Some road rage there Beth! Where are you staying? We are in the Boulevard Temple Place, well I am, Zac and Ashley are more central, you know?" Vanessa was talking like it was her in that lived in London.

"V hunny, I know where that is! I'm in La Suite, near Marylebone - very special indeed! I just can't wait to get there!" Beth relaxed a little as the motorway traffic began to clear from her path and Vanessa continued to talk to her, filling her in on all the juicy gossip and details of life since the group all went their separate ways. They were talking for forty five minutes before the topic turned to Zac, and surprisingly it was Beth that brought him up,

"So is there anything I should know about Zac, just so I do not make a complete and utter idiot out of myself tomorrow night - is there anyone else on the scene? Maybe?" Beth asked timidly - she was praying there was not, but she needed to know for sure - and Vanessa silence on the end of the phone was not reassuring her any. Beth checked her phone to make sure she had not cut her off.

"Vanessa, you still there? V? Vanessa?" Beth was squeaking seriously down the microphone to her hands free kit.

"Yeah sorry, I was distracted." She replied vaguely, distract again. Which she was by Zac making motions as thought the say to her not to tell Beth anything about him, looking at Zac as she replied, "Zac umm..I think that if there is then that's for him to mention, not me, I don't know really." Vanessa shrugged her shoulders to Zac, who looked like he was going to either laugh or cry at her poor excuse of a cover up.

"Oh ok, thanks for that I guess." Bet shook her head in confusion at what Vanessa had just told her, 'Great! Now I'm more confused than before!', "I'll just wait and see, and any ways better be going I'm in Central London, got to keep my wits about me! I'll see you tomorrow!" She tried to sound positive and Vanessa's equally chirpy response told her she had brought her fake reply.

"Yeah sure, remember early night hunny! Bye Bye." And with that Beth removed the ear phone from her ear, and dropped it in her lap, she was a little dazed by the whole conversation with Vanessa, especially the part about Zac, a BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP brought her from her thoughts realising that the traffic lights had now changed from Red to Green.

Vanessa out the phone down with a sigh of relief that the conversation was over with Beth, relaxed against the plush sofa cushions she looked at Zac, who was perched upon the coffee table, who had a look of utter shock on his face, "What?" Vanessa asked innocently. Zac's position and face did not change as she replied,

"She now think I like someone else, what kind of a cover was that v?" his elbows rested on his knees as he leant forward to stress what he was saying, and sat back when Vanessa rolled her eyes at him,

"She totally doesn't think that, just make a gesture or something later." She waved Zac off as she moved to answer the hotel room door for the room service guy to bring in their dinner. Thanking him quietly, Zac took his traditional English dinner of fish and chips,

"The last gesture cost me £350..." he looked at Vanessa for her reaction, which was one of confusion rather than surprise, "Its about $700, and she'll be wearing it tomorrow!" Vanessa's expression was now one of shock.

"She asked you to buy that?" she questioned as she took a sip of her diet Pepsi.

"Nope, her friend Elliott did, its worth it if it means she is coming." Zac shrugged a little, he wanted to see Beth, to talk to her again and figure out if what he felt back in California was real or not. Suddenly, out of nowhere Vanessa gave Zac a hug and a smile,

"Just don't screw it up!"

_A/N: There was chapter 22 -- the next chapter is the one that EVERYONE has been waiting for!!! I can't wait to post it! Was thinking of posting it tomorrow, but that will only happen if my LOVELY readers push the purple button and REVIEW!!!!_

Amy xox


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER; I do not own any member of High School Musical, or any member of the crew. I do not own their families, either mentioned or featured, and any original characters belong to me.

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE --- A Party to cleanse the Soul.

As Beth stepped out the black cab, she kindly thanked the taxi driver, who was gazing out the glass partition at her. She pulled the hem of her neutral dress down slightly an checked her hair as she looked at the entrance door to the party, where security was checking peoples invitations. Approaching the door, she smiled as she passed the bald and rather greasy bouncer, leaning away from him slightly as she passed through the chipped brown doors. The bass to the music boomed the floors and walls, it banged the space like a drum, and the yells and laughs of the party-goers could be heard clearly. Smiling awkwardly at two girls, who passed her and entered the toilets, she approached the white arch, which had a banner stuck to it reading, 'Ashley Tisdale Birthday Party'.

"You can't get much clearer than that!" Beth thought as she edged towards the entrance and stood in the archway, slightly shocked by the amount of people and the extravaganza the party turned into. The dance floor was packed with bodies, all grinding as one and almost moving in the same way in sequence. To her left was an area labelled 'VIP', which was particularly dark and Beth could not quite make out who was up there, and to her right was a seating area, where cliques of people, or a celebrity and their entourage were hanging around. Directly in front of her was the heaving bar, serving a mixture of cocktails and non-alcoholic drinks - indicating mixed age groups, and a huge stage above that the screen was projecting baby Ashley pictures, her videos from her US Headstrong release, High School Musical clips and clips from the Suite Life of Zac and Cody. The crowd yelled out in excitement when a clip of Zac and Ashley kissing in the Suite Life, causing Beth to laugh a little. She began to walk carefully down the staircase and towards the crowded area below her. Half way down, her heel of her gold sandals became caught in the carpet, blissfully unaware that this happened Beth attempter to continue walking, before she knew it, she was falling forward, fast. Her waist was snaked with someone's arm and she was spun into their chest, and away from the stair edge.

Beth's hands had landed themselves on the chest of a guy, stopping herself from colliding with then fully. Her eyes remained on the persons chest and her hands as the individual studied her on the stair case once again. Her face reddened as she slowly backed away and composed herself again,

"Thank you. I umm…that would not have been the most elegant of entrances, huh?" She's till hadn't looked at the person who waved around as she spoke - an obvious sign she felt awkward.

"It would have been memorable to say the least." She chuckled as she barely heard the persons response. She glanced up at the person as she was about to reply, but her mouth formed and 'o' shape as she saw who it was that saved her, Kenny. She moved in one swift motion and reached for a hug, which Kenny returned, whispering (well shouting) in Beth's ear she laughed a little to herself,

"You look amazing, all grown up, better I'd say." He told her as a compliment,

"So I looked young and awful before?" She kidded with him as she pulled back from the hug, her hands resting on her hips.

"You said it remember!" he shrugged his shoulders in an indifferent manner; and swatted Beth's hand away, as she was about to poke him in the chest, laughing together he outstretched and arm towards the bar and leaned to her ear; "Lets get you a drink." Beth only nodded in reply and cautiously made her way down the stairs and to the bar.

Her awkward entrance had not gone unnoticed by the group in the VIP area, or the _'Teen People'_ and _'POPSTAR!'_ magazine photographers who had been allowed special passes into the party. Vanessa, who saw the entire exchange between Beth and Kenny, moved from her plush velvet next to Miley Sirius, over to Zac, who was leaning against the metal railings, watching the party enfold around him. Tapping him on the shoulder, Zac looked down at Vanessa who simply nodded her head towards the bar, she reached up on her tippy toes to yell that Beth had arrived,

"Zac! She's here, over by the bar with Kenny! OWW!" Vanessa was cut off by a camera flash from in front of them, which they smiled for and allowed the picture to be taken. Checking he was gone, Vanessa continued, "You should go over and say hello. She would want you too!" Zac received an encouraging smile and a squeeze on his hand as Vanessa was swung around by Lucas. He continued to watch as various people smiled at Beth and Kenny as they passed and watched as their photograph was taken repeatedly. A swift slap on the shoulder brought him out of his daze, turning his head to see Corbin outstretch his hand for a manly handshake,

"How you holding up man?" Corbin questioned as Zac stuffed his hands into his black jeans and bobbed his head in an 'I'm ok, could be better sort of way'. Corbin turned his head towards the crowd of people and leaned forward squinting his eyes at what he just saw,

"Dude, is that Beth?", Zac didn't even turn to look but replied with a yep, "Then why are you over here and she's over there?" Corbin questioned with his face showing confusion.

"I…um…don't know what to say to her." Zac admitted meekly to Corbin who laughed an ironic laugh and rolled his eyes at how stupid he was being.

"Zac, don't be an idiot! She's here, wearing the dress you brought her and after reading the note you wrote too, she looks amazing Zac and your standing here like a complete ass whilst she hangs out with Kenny! If you don't go over , someone else will and I know you do not want that!" Corbin joked as Ashley bounced over in her outfit of a cream smart jacket, jeans and brown stacked wedges, glancing between the two guys who had both stopped talking when she turned up, she rolled her eyes and looked expectedly between the two,

"Gosh guys way to make the birthday girl feel wanted, what are you discussing?" She questioned before taking a sip of her vodka and diet coke. Zac didn't speak, so Corbin did.

"Just about how Zac is being a pansy and not going to talk to Beth!" Ashley's face lit up in a happy smile as she turned dramatically to Zac, before frowning and stumbling forward a little,

"Beth's here?" She swung her head around, and leaned a little too far forward over the railings where she spotted Beth and drunkenly wafted her hand around and shouting hi to Beth who couldn't even hear her. Zac reached over for Ashley, grabbing her arms and guided her the other way towards the chairs safely. turning back, he noticed Beth's head weaving through all the people who were dancing. She'd seen him. He instinctively moved to meet her. 'Excuse me's' and 'sorrys' were exchanged as the two finally met, in the middle of the floor, amongst everybody - hidden in their own little world.

Both stood there looking at each other, not saying anything, not smiling, just looking. Reaching out his hand, Zac's fingers gently grazed Beth's wrist as he pulled her to him, she felt his breath tickle her neck and ear, as his voice trickled through the loud boom of the bass and the people around.

"I kinda need to say thing, again, and get it out, again, I love you." He told her as he gently kissed her neck. Beth pulled back in surprise, her eyes wise in shock - he actually loved her. His eyes read her face for some other reaction, worried he'd done wrong by telling her, he dropped her wrist, and changed his body position - which screamed you've got to be kidding me, as he let go of Beth's hand reached out for his again and held it as she pulled him back to her so he was now pressed against her. She felt her hear jump and her breath catch in her throat as she leaned into his ear and whispered lightly to him.

"I love you too." She moved so she could see his face, her eyes glinting in excitement and happiness that she had finally told him how she actually felt. He attempted to remove his hand from the death grip vice she had on it, Beth had to laugh as his face turned to one of frustration, his hand shaking furiously as he shook off her grip. Both had to laugh at the awkwardness of the situation they were in. Finally free, Zacs hands cupped Beths face, her hands found their place on his forearms, he looked on to her gazing eyes and drew her to him, he was going in for the kill. It was all like slow motion, until CLUNK!

"Ouch! Shit!" The both cried out in pain as their heads collided with each others. Grasping at her forehead, Beth turned to see a party-goer bounce off into the crowd yelling an apology back as he went. Rubbing her head still, she turned to Zac, who too was rubbing his eye and cheek bone,

"You've got a really hard head!" He told her laughing at her face, as though he'd called her fat or something.

"ME! What's your cheekbone made out of? Concrete?" Beth yelled, slightly annoyed by what just happened and also embarrassed that it happened also. SNAP! A photographer took a photo of the two standing holding there hands, not with smiles on their faces.

"Like I really want to remember that?!" Beth muttered as she removed her hand and turned towards Zac, who laughed but only nodded his head in the direction of the VIP area, where she was to follow him too.

THE following morning, Beth sat in the 'La Brissarie' waiting for Katy and Elliott to arrive for breakfast, mainly to gossip about the previous nights events, as girls do! Taking a sip of her freshly squeezed orange juice, she checked her pone for any new messages, 'one new message' flashed at her, pressing the open button she smiled to herself as he looked at the picture message, of Zac in his hotel bed with the caption below saying, "Wish you were here! Xxx".

"Whats got you all smiling?" An american accent threw itself at her across the tab;e. causing her to jump slightly in her chair,

"And jumpy?" A further British voice asked her,

"Nothing!" She told them getting up to give them a hug, "How are you both?" Beth asked, changing the subject and smiling at the waiter who handed them their breakfast menus.

"Elliott's doing fine, I on the other hand am a little mad at you after last night." Katy told her, tilting her head to one side and raising an accusatory eyebrow at her, Beth dramatically put down her menu and laughed a little at Elliott in a confused manner,

"Why? What did I do?" She leaned forward on the table as she said this.

"One minute this girl is talking to Zac, the next their gone - no goodbye or anything, no -one heard from them again!" Beths eyes widened as Katy continued, "They were sickly and lovey-dovey! It was gross! Whispering sweet nothings in each others ears, kissing occasionally - hogging all the attention, may I add!" Katy was over dramatising everything she said, and Beth grabbed her index finger as she pointed dramatically at her, laughing she interrupted Katy, who was making a scene.

"It wasn't like that!" Beth told the girls as she swung Katys finger back at her.

"Then what was it like?" A previously quiet Elliott asked as she took a sip of her icey lemonade.

"IT was so sweet guys, she is exactly who I fell in love with. I was talking to Katys Dad, when I saw him grab Ashley as she practically fell over the balcony rail in the VIP area, the next thing I know, he told me he loved me, I told him I loved him, we nearly kissed but some stain of a partygoer ruined the moment and we ended up bashing heads instead." Beth rubbed her forehead, and moved her hair over to show the girls where the bruise which had started to appear, both girls squinted and moved closer to see it, indicating that they were doing it to wind Beth up a little. Getting frustrated, she brushed her hair back over the spot and held her hands up s she signalled them away.

"Ok, you bashed heads, said you loved each other blah blah blah, and all the gross happy couple stuff…then?" Elliott pushed further adjusting the sunglasses on tip of her head.

FLASHBACK.

Sitting down on the plush velvet green sofa, Beth turned her body so she was facing Zac completely, leaning in slightly, she yelled a, "Thank you for the dress, I love it, its beautiful." and smiled a grateful smile before sipping her Malibu and Pineapple drink. The area they were sitting in was dark, but had red lights beaming above the seats, lighting the area so the people could actually see each other. The wall behind them was covered in a red furry paper that reminded Beth suspiciously of the paper that use to be in her living room. People came and went, throwing the odd glance at the couple, who seemed quite content with just being together, and the photographer who seemed like he had a whole film dedicated to just Beth and Zac.

Zac peered down Beth's body, at her dress which clung to her like it was made for her, before returning his gaze to her face,

"You look amazing, you always do. Its great to see you, I wish we could talk more though, its kinda hard here!" He was now yelling at her and she still could not hear him, Beth looked at him as though to say 'what?!' just as he was about to reply Katy's voice boomed through the speaker above their head. Bet gave Zac an apologetic look as she reached for his hand, which he gave, and led him to the metal railing to listen to Katy.

"Well, HELLO Party-goers, are you having a good time?" She asked screaming into the microphone, which rang out a little, causing everyone to laugh, "Sorry, got a bit too excited there! Any who, we are here tonight to celebrate Miss Ashley Tisdales birthday, and as of tradition its time to sing happy birthday to her! On 3, 1...2...3!" .The crowd of people started to ing happy birthday to an embarrassed Ashley, who held Katys hand throughout the entire song, and cried when the cake was brought out. Zac had manoeuvred Beth, so she now stood in front of him and he had his arm resting on the small of her back, rubbing his thumb in circles again, like he had done before.

Leaning into Beths ear, who was focused on Ashley blowing out her candles, she yelled as she jumped at the voice in her ear, "Do you want to leave? Spend some time together?" He nodded towards the main entrance as Beths head turned so she could see him,

"Don't you want to stay? It s Ashleys birthday?!" Beth quizzed carefully. She didn't understand why he was so eager to get out of the party - she thought they were really good friends.

"Yeah, I know its her party, we are two people out of nine hundred, she isn't going to notice if we cut out a little early! Come on!" Zac wrapped his black jacket around her shoulder and removed the now empty glass from her hand, Beth didn't really say anything to stop him, but she felt bad about leaving. She was walking with Zac towards the entrance hesitantly, looking back every so often at the party itself, when he stopped.

"Ok, if you don't want to leave just say it, because your giving me a complex here!" Beth laughed at his face, which was a mixture of disappointment and teasing,

"I really do want to go with you! Really…ok lets go before anyone sees!" Beth hooked Zacs arm with her own, her heels clipping at the floor as she walked across the tiled flooring of the entrance and into the warm night air.

"So where to now Mr. Efron - you've got me alone now, so whats your plan?" Beth asked with a quizzical look. They were standing in the middle of the pavement, a street lamp their only visible light source, the music from the party rattled the entrance doors a little. Pulling out his cell phone, the light shone brightly. Illuminating Beth ad Zacs faces as Zac dialled a number in;

"Hey its me, can you come and collect us?" Beth tucked herself under his arm, attempting to hear who he'd been talking too, only for him to switch ears with the phone making it impossible for her to listen. "Our ride is on its way." He smiled down to Beth, he gently brushed a lose curl from her eyes, that Beth had been struggling to move, she laughed a little that he' done that for her, before she realised that serious look that was suddenly across his face. His hand remained tucked under her chin as she gently drew her face to him, "I'm making the first move…again" He whispered lightly before their lips met fully.

"You're a guy who knows what he wants, I like that!" Beth whispered back, her eyes fluttered closed as their lips gently touched, a little and short kiss was all that was necessary and all they did. Two small butterfly kisses finished their kiss off, as a group of rowdy clubbers passed them in the street - yelling and singing for their lives of course. 'Ooohhhhhhh's and 'kissy kissy' were the teasing calls as they past. Both Beth and Zac turned a little red and averted their gaze,

"Oh look the cars here!" Zac yelled as if to let the clubbers know they were leaving, before whispering to Beth to get in the car quickly. Slamming the door closed, Zac took Beths hand in his as the driver asked where too, Zac looked at Beth as he replied with, "La Suite, near Marlybone." Beth turned away and looked down as she asked,

"How did you know that was my hotel?" His eyes never left her face,

"A little birdy told me." He tried to be coy, which made her laugh.

"Keeping your cards close huh?" Beth looked at him as she entwined her finger with his further.

The rest of the ride was silent, until they reached the brightly light glass fronted hotel. Removing her hand, Beth reached for her door to her out, but was stopped when the door opened and Zacs hand reached for her to take his.

"Your being a gentleman!" She exclaimed in surprise,

"Hey, don't sound so surprised!" He told her as they stood outside the revolving doors, inviting them in. the air conditioned cooled air swung through the door in a light breeze. Beth didn't know what to do, does she kiss him, hug him, shake his hand - more importantly, was she saying goodbye again. She dropped her gaze as she felt a lump grow in her throat of having to say goodbye again. Zac noticed the redness growing on her nose and the tenseness in her lips, which indicated she was now trying not to cry. He held her head in his hands, as he kissed her forehead and moved her to him to hold her in his arms. Her arms wrapped themselves around his body as his arms wrapped across her back and the other held her head to his chest.

"Spend the weekend with me?" His voice rumbled through his body, shutting her eyes tight, Beth could only say,

"Ok."

_A.N: This is the chapter that I promised to be up today - I wrote it in three hours, which is really good for me! lol! Hope you enjoy the Beth and Zac moments becuse I really love to write them!!! EXPECTING LOTS OF REVIEWS!!! I really do love reading your reviews and it encourages updates!!!_

_Amy xox_


	24. Chapter 24

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any member of the cast or crew of the High School Musical Production Team. I do not own any real life family members either feature or mentioned, and all original characters belong to me.

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR - Step into my World

Katy and Elliot had long forgotten their breakfasts as Beth finished her story. Both had long left their pancakes, forks still in their hands, they stared across the table with wide eyes and open mouths, Beth awaited their replies; the silence was worrying her.

"I do not know what to say! Why are you still here and not with him?" Elliott asked leaning back in her chair, watching as Beth sipped her orange juice before replying,

"He said he needed to sort out a few bits out but that her would call when hes ready."

"You definitely owe me some money now!" Elliott teased Beth as she returned to her breakfast,

"Hey, you still owe me!" KAty yelled trying to get in on the joke, causing the other girls to laugh.

"Well, techniqically you lost that because you went out on a date with Zac behind my back!" Beth's eyes were wide, telling that she was mad, but her small smile playing on her lips told Katy she was only joking.

"At least I didn't sleep with him on our first date." She replied, proud of herself for thinking a quick reply, as she put some blueberry pancake in her mouth with a bit of attitude, causing Elliott to laugh again out loud. A buzzing interrupted the three girls playful bickering, and Beth's phone caused the the table to vibrate, she looked at Elliott and Katy, both had the same excited expression on their faces. Beth smiled widely as she flipped the phone open to answer the call,

"Hello?" She questioned as she put down her knife and fork.

"Well, hello Beth Green" Zacs voice radiated with charm down the phone, causing Beth to subconsciously start fiddling with her hair.

"Hello Zac Efron, right? I was wondering if you were going to call me or not." Beth joked down the phone.

"Of course I was going to call you, stop digging your food, its not attractive, and your wasting good pancakes." This caused Beth to sit up in her chair a little and look around for a Zac shaped head. She caught Elliotts eyes, who was asking her what she was doing.

"Zac! Where are you?" How did you know I was stabbing at my pancakes? You can see me can't you?" As Beth finished her speech, she felt a familiar thumb rub on the back of her neck, sliding the phone closed she looked up and saw the bluest eyes ever gazing at her face. Zac leant down slowly, as Beth leaned in towards his face for a kiss. He held her face as he stopped before they kissed,

"Good Morning, again." She replied the same as he brought her in for a breif kiss.

Katy and Elliott looked at the two, they hated to admit it but they actually looked cute together, and they seemed happy. Elliott continued to glance over at the two, long after they had stopped their kisses, '_If she had only said yes to him at the airport, we wouldn't be having this mess, they are so cute! OH bagels!_' She had spied a waiter walk past with a wicker basket full of them. Jumping up, she excused herself and called out to the waiter before dashing behind him. Feeling awkward also at being left with the two 'love birds' at the table, Katy excused herself quietly, which was ignored by the two opposite her who were deep in conversation.

Beth looked at Zac as their conversation continued, he had changed to when they had been together in America, he was relaxed with her, and she was with him. _'I guess its because he's not worried I'm mentally unhinged or going to fly off the handle at him at any moment.'_

"So you're the lucky one who is spending the weekend with me?" Zace questioned as he sneaked some of Beths pancakes.

"I guess that would be me, so what do you have planned for us?" Beth tried to get the attention of Elliott who was busy trying to get the hot waiters attention instead.

"I'm meeting your parents today." Beths eyes widened like the moon as she turned to Zac, forgetting that she was trying to get Elliotts attention, she blinked a few times,

"Ok, no!" she told him simply. His eyebrows raised a little,

"Why not? What are you hiding? They aren't like monsters or anything right?" Beth rolled her eyes at his teasing, little did she know that he was only joking at first, but that quickly turned into wonder as to why she was so set on him not meeting them.

"You just can't meet them, mainly because they don't know about you, at all!" She finished her reply quickly and quietly, as though it was something that she was ashamed of.

"Why don't they know about me yet?" Zac couldn't believe she hadn't even mentioned him once, was he not a big enough part in her trip to even mention, didn't she give a proper reason for her not to stay where she was. Beth was fussing around in her bag, she glanced up when she heard a slump in the chair across from her. Elliott looked between Zac and Beth, noting the tension which had now filed the area, grabbed her things,

"I'm gonna go and leave you guys to it." She took Katys things also, and turned when they were in the door way to make signals to call them later.

Back at the table, Beth still hadn't answered Zac's question, she knew why she hadn't told them, and it wasn't that she was ashamed to say that she was having a 'thing' with Zac Efron, but she didn't really tell anyone about what happened. Fussing with her purse for the cash to pay for breakfast, she replied;

"Its not that I didn't want to tell them Zac ok, but when we last saw each other it was so up in the air, that it wasn't right for me to say anything. Even when I left you at the airport, I really didn't want to leave you there, but I did and I guess at some point in me I wish I hadn't and slowly I realised I was an idiot and that I still, might, maybe love you a little." Beth went red at this point, which was only made worse by Zac who insisted on poking her sides and making swooning faces at her, "And I don't really know why you know? Coz your such a freaking child!" Beth rose from her chair after putting down her cash to pay, Zac rose quickly and manoeuvred his way to her side of the table following her as she dramatically stalked out the cream room, and into the sunlight.

Beth stopped outside the door, sliding on her sunglasses, she was turned unexpectedly, forcing her hands to rest on the chest of the guy in front of her,

"Where do you think your going? Your spending the weekend with me remember?!" Zac joked as he picked her up around the wait and turned her to face the other direction, "And our first stop is this way!" Beth could only watch as he stalked past her, like a man on a mission, "Are you coming?" Zac asked, wafting you a hand and nearly hitting a tourist in the head. Beth walked towards him ad took his hand in hers as they walked down the cobbled pavements together towards the Millennium Bridge direction. After about five minutes of walking Beth decided to make conversation,

"Aren't I suppose to be taking you places?" it had finally slipped that Zac was taking Beth around the sights of her own country. Zac bobbed his head agreeing,

"Well yeah but I thought I'd take some initiative, plus I did ask you to stay I guess." By this point, Beth had stopped at a bus stop and waved her arm out to the oncoming sightseeing red bus.

Sitting on the open top deck of the bus, a gentle breeze bean to spiral around the two, causing tiny wispy curls to fly from Beth's bun, the sun was beating down on the two, who weren't really paying attention to the sights or the person speaking but to each other. Thirty minutes in to the journey, they already had a camera snap fight, which annoyed the other tourists behind them, pulling funny faces at each other and making fun of each other n the process, they had slapped on sun tan lotion (which Beth laughed at considering Zac was so tanned), played a lame game of Simon says, and generally chatted with each other.

"Ok, I have a question Zac?" Beth must have meant business, her sunglasses were lifted to perch themselves on top of her head, and her legs were removed from being stretched over Zacs. Sensing the seriousness, Zac also removed his sunglasses, squinting a little as his eyes readjusted to the light.

"You kind of did, but sure ask away!" Beth was nervous to ask him her question, she subconsciously began to play with her nails, and tuck her hair behind her ear, she stumbled with the start of her sentence,

"Well I…" there goes another tuck of her hair, "Why …" Zac was now looking at her with an amused face. Beth laughed an awkward laugh and held her head in her hands, "Ok" She turned and took Zacs hand in hers, "I need to know why you're here, STILL! Ok, I was awful to you, I really really feel bad about that by the way - and yet you're here! I mean you did sleep with me and then dump me the following day - that was rude you know?" Beth swung her sunglasses back down as she turned away, "And then you went out with Katy, behind my back - I just don't understand why." Zac let out a heavy breath before answering.

"It was stupid of me to do all those things, I know it was, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was trying to protect you and be a good guy, and somewhere along the line it all got screwed up, and then you left and everything changed. I know you left because of me and I know that's why you don't want me to meet your parents that's cool, but I came back because I still care about you, and because your cool and before things got complicated, we were kind of good together." Zac flashed a cheeky smile at Beth to seal the deal on what he had told her in his big speech. It had always been on her mind, why al of those things happened in the US, she knew he wasn't completely to blame for all of it, she had her demons too that managed to show their ugly face once in a while, maybe this was their chance to finally move on.

As the bus approached the stop near Beths work, she signalled for the instructor, who insisted on calling everyone cherub, '_Must be a side effect of working with people who doesn't understand you all day.'_ Beth thought as she smiled at him, asking to stop the bus at the next stop.

"Where are we going?" Zac asked as he threw his traditional backpack over his shoulders,

"I spent a lot of time in your world, now your going to see mine." He looked at her like she had grown three heads, "Don't look so scared, I'm not going to kidnap you or anything, as tempting as it may be its not that drastic, I promise." She strode off, in front of Zac, down the busy pavement, she weaved through the number of tourists and suits which manages to file in order down the street. Zac had trouble keeping up with her, he had to try and see her bouncing curly bun through the crowds of people. About twenty buildings down, Beth stopped in the middle of the crowd and looked up at the particular brown building that she knew rather well. Zac glanced at the building and then back at Beth.

"I don't get it." he told her dumbly as he glanced between the two things.

"This is where I slug my heart out five days a week 9.30 - 5.30. I work here dumb ass! Come on." She grabbed his hand as she moved to go through the heavy tinted brown glass doors, "Theres only skeleton staff at the weekends so its very quiet." She explained as they entered a lift and she pressed floor four.

"So this is what you left when you came to work with Kenny?" Zac questioned as they reached Beth's office.

"Yeah, when I left it wasn't what I wanted, it pays the bills really." She told him as she opened the light beech door. Zac was taken aback by why he saw. There was no files, no mess, very un-Beth like behaviour. Come to think of it, everything that Beth had been since she had been with him was everything he didn't really recognise in her, he must have been quiet for a while as Beth tilited her head to one side, '_Did I do something wrong.' _she wondered as she watche him sit in one of the navy chairs,

"Are you ok?" Beth began to worry at the silence and confusion spreading across Zacs face. She sat down in the chair next to him, turning it slightly towards him, he looked up at her as she asked her question,

"Yeah, its just, your not you." He caught himself carrying on with what he said, it sounded awful, and that was how Beth was taking it that way too. Her entire body position changed, now slumping back into the chair, she looked from Zac to the open window, "I mean the Beth I knew from L.A she was stressed and busy and always crying. I'm not entirely sure who you are." He was now standing. Beth didn't know who to take this, she sat in silence without saying a word, or moving an inch.

'_its true, he doesn't know me, but I should give him a chance too.'_ She stood up in front of him and laced her hands through his, before stepping into his personal space and smiling a little as she answered.

"Well that's what we are doing this weekend. Don't look so down, I didn't know me either, until a little while ago, you've got some catching up to do, that's all." Zac laughed a little as she said this, releasing her hands as he wrapped her to him,

"Your not that complicated right? I mean, not that much could have changed about you. I mean I though we knew each other quite well, I mean I know that kissing you right here…" he leant down and butterfly kissed Beth's collar bone, she let out a slight laugh which boomed in Zacs ear,"…at just the right time is just the trick." Getting a little involved in their moment, Beth realised where she was and how weird it would be. She smiled a little as Zac continued to kiss her collar bone, but swatted his shoulder and pushed him away when the e-mail message noise dinged from her computer. Moving around the pine desk, she sat harshly in her high backed leather chair, causing it to spin away a little from the desk, and Beth rolling it back. A slight chuckle in Beth's ear made her jump, she hadn't seen Zac behind her. Double clicking on the e-mail with the subject, 'Your International?' from the management committee, she scrolled past the main heading and read;

'Dear Beth,

We realise that being back from your LA 'trip' and leaving England, and London Clyde & Co, was only a short while ago, and please take this as our formal offer.

Having discussed both your position (which was made very clear in your interview?!) and our own, and in the light of our now office opening in Los Angeles we would formally like to offer you a position. It would be your current role, but obviously with greater responsibility as you will be a member of a very select team.

Please consider this our offer and attend a meeting on the 7th Floor next Friday 9.30 am.

Kind Regards,

M. Payton

Management Committee.'

Beth sat staring at her computer screen, with her mouth open wide like a train tunnel, in complete shock. Zac leaned down next to her to read the message, the words 'Position offered in LA' flashed in his eyes, excitement building, he twisted Beth's chair to face him and pulled her into an excited embrace. Beth still hadn't commented on the e-mail and realising she hadn't actually said anything, decided to plaster on a fake excited smile as Zac told her the offer was great, _'Bless he's more excited than me, does he think I'm taking the job? I don't even know if I'm taking it yet!'_ Once she'd been planted back on the floor again and her head had stopped spinning, she hit the print button, as Zac asked the £10,000 question.

"You are taking it right? I mean he job in LA?" His eyes looked hopefully at her as she folded te e-mail and slid it into her bag, she carried on looking down as she replied with,

"I don't know." Her voice showed her confusion, "Can we talk about this later?" She asked as she finally looked at him. She knew her expression and he knew what the answer is going to be. He could not believe her, she had already decided and made up her mind.

"Fine." He conceded as they grabbed their bags and made their way to the outside of the building.

Entering the hot street again, it hit them like a tonne of bricks, checking her watch, t read 16.30pm.

"So its half four, what are we doing now?" Beth gave in to the fact that Zac seemed to be about done with seeing her, especially considering her hadn't spoken a word in the elevator. His blackberry began to vibrate in his pocket as he was about to reply. Growing in frustration, she answered quickly, Beth could hear a female voice on the other end of the phone as Zac absentmindedly nodded with the conversation. She could tell this was going to take a while, she tapped his turned shoulder and indicated that she was going to head over the road to a shop called 'Juiced', which ironically sold real fruit smoothies. He nodded, the person still talking at him on the other end, and grabbed Beth's hand as she was turning away and told the person to "Hang on" as he lightly pecked her lips, before returning to his call. Beth smiled a bright smile at him as she turned away to cross the road.

About five minutes later, Beth was lazily sitting in the afternoon sun on a bench next to the Monument, only five minutes away from the busy main roads of London and where she left Zac. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be baked by the still warm sunshine. A male voice caused her to throw her head back into regular position and a slight crick to form in her neck also. She turned in shock as her hand came to rub itself over the spot, hoping to release the tension which had now started to form from the sudden movement.

"I didn't expect to be seeing you." He told her with his arsy smirk,

" Neither did I! Trust me, I wouldn't be here even if I did!" She told him with attitude as she gathered her belongings and picked up the two smoothies resting on the wooden bench arm. Harry blocked the path she was about to take to head towards Zac and the main road, "What do you want? Are you going to get out the way? No, so help me God I will scream my head off until you do!" She warned him, glancing to one side, she saw Zac heading her way, Harry noticed her switch in movement and turned and saw Zac too. Almost immediately, Harrys whole persona changed, he backed away from Beth and gave her back her personal space , plastered on a fake smile and acted like nothing was wrong. Noticing Beth's worried expression, Zac instinctively place a protective arm around her back, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb on her hip,

"You ok?" he asked her with a tiny kiss on her temple, causing her to smile at him. Zac quickly turned to Harry, who was still standing in front of them, fixed on the pair who appeared to look a couple. Even though Harry was taller than Zac, to Beth there was no greater guy in the world right now.

"I'm fine, Zac this is Harry, Harry this is Zac." Beth introduced the two, her eyebrows raising when she told Zac who the other guy was. Zacs mouth formed an 'O' shape as his memory kicked in as to who the guy was before him,

" Ohhh, anyway, time to go, we've got plans." Zac gently guided Beth and himself into the Monument tube station to their left, not even glancing at Harry who yelled out behind them.

Beth handed Zac his mango and banana smoothy as they waited in line to buy their tickets for the tube,

"So that's Harry huh? No wonder you left the country, he's psycho." Zac told her like it was a fact expecting Beth to act really surprised and appalled, she instead took a sip of her raspberry drink and shrugged her shoulders in agreement.

"There's no-one stranger than you out there." she teased with her expression as deadpan as possible.

"it's a good job I love you a little, you know that?" He told her as they both leaned in for a kiss, a throat clearing pulled them out of their moment. Mumbled sorrys were spoken to the ticket officer before buying he tickets to take them back to the hotel.

They both stood outside Beths hotel, after a great debate as to if it was fair that Zac had to make is way back to his hotel on his own.

"I've had a really good afternoon, we haven't really ever hung out together, just us you know!" Beth told him as she reached her arms around his waist and his arms were around her shoulders, occasionally rubbing her arms,

"Yeah, something always got in the way, us, Katy and I kissing, work, you leaving." He laughed ironically but fell silent when he noticed that Beth wasn't laughing too. "Still can't laugh about it huh?" Beth shook her head and scrunched up her nose as she disagreed. "I love you." He told her quickly, as though he had to make the situation all better. Beth laughed and replied I love you too. Her arms unravelled themselves from around his waist as she prepared to leave him. She adjusted her sunglasses as she started to explain their evening,

"Hey, your not getting away that easily, I've got a whole evening planned for us! First, I need you to be ready by 7.30 sharp," Beth groaned realising she only had two hours to get ready, "then there will be a car out her for you to bring you to me." Zac finished flashing a charming smile her way to seal the deal. Beth only yawned a little, exaggerating it by ten, as he smile turned upside down.

"Oh sorry, if you can't even be bothered to come get me then maybe I won't be coming, oh who am I kidding," She told him as he began to protest, "Coz I'm coming." She gave him a sweet primary school kiss on the cheek before dashing into the hotel to her ready.

_A/N: I really liked this chapter, no major drama, just Beth and Zac, alone really, and their relationship is a subtle one. Very pleased with it. I am busy with work and everything, but the next chapter is going to be a GOOD one! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!_

_Thanks, Amy xox_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own any member of the High School Music Cast or crew. Any member of the cast/crews family, either mentioned or featured belongs to me. I own every original character and this plot.

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE - A Wild Goose Date!

Beth stepped out of the lift, her grey floaty top moved in the breeze which was circulating through the foyer area. She tugged lightly at her jeans, ensuring they were long enough to cover her matching court shoes, her high heel echoing through the area. As she approached the doors, she checked her reflection in the squeaky clean glass, ensuring her glossy red mahogany curls bounced the correct way and her lip gloss was on just enough to make it look like she had a light sheen. The doorman held the door open for her, as she bounced through it and said a quick thank you. Taking her time down the stairs to the pavement, she looked up to see what car Zac had chosen to take her to him. Her obvious excitement faded when she saw a coach parked across the road,

"Beth Green?" The driver yelled with a South London accent. Beth could only nod as she raised her hand to shield the blazing evening sunset. She waited for the big red number fifteen bus to pass, and crossed the road, with a considerably less bounce in her step, which didn't go unnoticed by the driver,

"Come on love, its not that bad is it?" Beth only plastered on a fake smile as she walked past his open window and onto the coach. She started to walk down the aisle, smiling politely at the people who said hello to her, but stopped when she saw a set with an envelope on it. The man sitting in the seat next to her, well to put it mildly looked a few sandwiches short of a picnic basket.

"Sorry, can I just get that envelope, thanks." Beth mumbled as she attempted to lean and squeeze herself past without getting too close. She snatched the envelope away and moved to the back to find a seat, where there wasn't any weirdo's or screaming kids to deafen her.

Finally finding a seat three rows from the back, the driver began to talk over the antannoy,

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is the coach to take you to the London Eye for your booked arrivals. If you aren't suppose to be on her please make yourself known or get off!" He explained, Beth shot her arm up and stood to make her point,

"I don't even know why I'm on here!" She had to yell down to the front of the man who even then had to walk down the coach to her,

"No, your definitely suppose to be here! Open your envelope, ok, so are you all looking forward to your trip?" By this point the was once again yelling down the microphone and walking to his drivers seat. Beth turned over the brown A4 envelope and felt for the contents before sticking her arm in to find out what's going on. She felt a A4 piece of paper and looked at the handwriting before reading;

"I told you there would be a car outside, I just didn't say how big or the fact it maybe coach size and full of people, but if your reading this them it means your either next to a weirdo or on your own! 9I'm guessing it the second one?!)

Anyway, as my good friend driver guy has told you, your off on a trip to the London eye, with me of course, so don't be in a bad mood, your looking too beautiful to be in a bad mood! Hell your spending the evening with me!

Be patient and it will be clear when you get here!

Love always,

Zac xxx"

Beth stuffed the letter back into the envelope as the black silky material fell out of it. She held it up and realised it was a blindfold, she scuffled for the letter, scanning the part she had already read before getting to the important part,

"P.S I've included a little something which might be of use later, wink wink."

Beth let out a flushed laugh and folded the letter away. The little red headed girl in front of her, turned in the chair and tilited her head to one side, as though she was reading something. She furiously began to tap her Mum on the shoulder,

"Mum! Mum! Mum! Why does that lady have that? It says, "Zac Efron is sex on legs!", What is sex on legs?" Beth awkwardly tried to shush the little girl whilst putting the blindfold away. The little girls mother turned in her heat to face Beth, clearly not happy,

"Abby, that lady has no such thing that says that, stop being rude! I can not take you anyway, can I?" The woman's voice questioned as they turned away, and Beths face only became a deeper shade of red as she could hear them arguing.

"Only five more minutes fellows and we'll be there!" The drivers cockney accent rang through the overhead speaker. Applying another light layer of her 'Quartz' No1 Estee Lauder lip gloss, she looked out her window to see if she could spot Zac anywhere.

"We need Beth Green to get off first." Beth's head poked above the top of the chairs and other peoples heads. She pointed to herself as though to say 'did you mean me?', and rose sharply when she realised that the other passengers were starting to stare at her. She checked the seat to make sure she hadn't left anything behind, she walked quickly past the driver and out into the warm summers night.

Beth looked around her, trying to see if she could see Zac, the dock area where the London Eye was situated was in full bloom, with freshly planted flowers and huge pots with mini trees in them. Beth could only appreciate them a little, she was not really one with nature, plants a bugs were a big no-no and a buzzing bee was more than enough to keep her away from them. She stood in the middle of the paved square outside the entrance, arms wrapped around herself, occasionally looking from left to right and up to the wheel itself. Feeling her phone buzz in her black leather clutch, she flicked her hair out her face, smearing a typical slick of lip gloss across her powdered cheek as she did so, checking the caller ID once she had finally found her phone in her tiny bag, it flashed Zac.

"You'd better have a good explanation as to why I'm here and on my own!" she didn't even give him a hello, trying to sound as annoyed as possible.

"Well, I'm here where are you?" He told her with a hint of a laugh,

"Zac, this isn't funny. I got on the smelly coach, and now I'm standing outside the entrance to the London eye." She turned her back towards the entrance as Zac replied, his voice seemed to be getting closer and closer to her. It was like she could hear the same traffic noise, the same bus honking…it was the same bus honking.

"Well, that's good, because I'm here too!" Beth slid the phone shit as she felt Zacs breath on the back of her exposed neck, well she hoped it was anyway.

"About freaking time! So what did you have planned for us?" She asked gingerly as Zac leant in for a hello peck on the lips, which Beth gladly returned of course. Taking her hand and leading Beth through the main entrance to the attraction, Zacs free arm rose in the air, emphasising the word,

"This!". Beth looked around sceptically at where she was. There were few people around in the navy building, exhibits were placed on both sides of her, with different views of the London Eye and different features on offer. The Security Guard, who was sitting at the end of the room, strolled tot hem, shook Zacs hand and smiled a warm smile at Beth. His hat brimmed over his eyes, the dark shadow obscuring them from view and his florescent yellow jacket appeared to be flashing wildly as the different lights hit it. As he began to speak a tap was felt on Beth's free arm. She looked down, obviously startled by the whole situation, the girl backed away a little, before waving a sticky hand, asking Beth to lean down a little so she could talk into her ear. Brushing her hair away to listen to the blond haired girl talk;

"Is that Troy?" The girls voice was barely a whisper, but Beth heard her just fine, a smile spread across Beths face as she glanced at Zac who was watching with a wonder. Beth nodded before moving the girl so she was standing in front of her,

"Do you want to talk to him? What is your name?" Beth leaned in closer s the girl cupped her hands around her mouth so no-one else could hear her, her eyes were firmly fixed on Zac as she spoke into Beths ear. Beth spoke in her usual tone as she rose from her place on the floor, "Zac this is Lauren - she's your number one fan. Lauren meet Zac.". The little girl went all red and shy as Zac waved a little and began talking to her, she was that far behind Beth's leg, it looked like Zac was talking to Beth's thigh rather than a little girl. Beth could tell he was really trying to get the girl to talk to him, he must have tried everything, from telling her how cute she was, 'Well if that makes me blush, I can only imagine what its going to do to her!' Beth thought as he said it, to practically bribing her to come out.

The Security Guard had watched the scene unfold over five minutes, checking his watch he tapped Zacs shoulder, and making a sign that they had to move on. Standing from his position, Zac looked at Beth with a disappointed glance before returning his attention to the little girl,

"Well, I've got to go now, its been nice talking to you- shame I couldn't hear you talk just once, especially considering you're my number one fan and all." As he backed away from Lauren, and she realised he was going, she appeared from behind Beth's leg and outstretched her hand grabbing his wrist.

"Wait! Can you sing me a little bit maybe, of Breaking Free?" Laurens voice was loud and booming as she made her request to Zac, using her cuteness as some form of ploy to get him to do it. Beth could tell he felt awkward, he kept glancing from side to side at all the people who ha seen the commotion unfolding,

"Only for my number one fan ok?" Laurens head flew backwards and forwards as he beant down to her level, and sang Breaking Free quietly to her. All the women in the crowd awed as Lauren gave Zac a brief kiss on the cheek and a hug and waved Beth over,

"Are you guys married? Coz you really should be! My Mummy says if you love someone you marry them! Why aren't you married yet? Are you a cheap skate?" She finished her rant and final question really made Beth laugh out loud.

"Lauren Megan Hipperson!" Laurens head shot through the crowd, in the direction the voice came from,

"I've gotta go! Nic to meet you Zac!" And with that she was gone.

Zac took Beth's hand again with a smile. As they followed the now huffing security guard to their 'date pod'. Smiling to the Security guard as they entered the glass cocoon for the evening. Beth had been in one of these before, expecting the see about fifteen other people also in the pod for the ride, she saw a small table, laid for dinner for two in the middle of the glass room. The harsh strip lights had been turned off to make way for the dimmed romantic lighting, which enhanced the mood and the tiny lights of the buildings and boats along the river Thames. Zac had remained at the pod door whilst Beth stepped further in. her hand gingerly touched the silk table cloth, running her hand along the back of the covered chair, completely in shock and awe at what Zac had done for her.

"So what do you think?" Zacs voice filled the glass pod, worried that he had over stepped the mark and the place that they were in in their relationship. Beths head turned quickly towards him, she was so stuck in the moment that she forgot he was there.

"I think its gorgeous, I don't know how you managed it but your really spoiling me know, really spoiling." Beth answered as she left her place by the table, leaving her purse behind on the table top, and moved to hug Zac, which was something she was yet to do. Whilst in their embrace, neither said anything, neither moved, knowing that if they did then it would be for the least few times they could.

A tap at the closed door behind them brought them out of their moment. As they were parting, ad British female voice entered their tension filled space, "Oh sorry to interrupt, Mr Efron, as prearranged each course of your meal will be served as you get to the bottom of the wheel, drinks are available in the fridge and Champaign is on ice in the bucket, hope you enjoy your evening." nodding slightly as she left. Zac turned back to Beth, who was still holding his waist,

"Drinks?" He asked as she released her grip and moved back to the table.

"No thanks, not a huge drinker, plus, I think tonight is too good to miss by being drunk." She smiled at Zac as she took her seat at the table, sitting up slightly so she could see what drinks he was pouring, 'Fresh juice and water'. She quickly changed her gaze to something else when he caught her looking at him. Talking his seat across from her, he raised his glass as though he was making a toast, causing Beth's eyes to wide and quickly swallow the sip she had already taken from her own. Making a little apology to Zac who only smirked at her actions,

"I though the British had really good table etiquette?" Zac teased as he put his glass down to the table, Beth blushed as she took another sip of her juice,

"We do, but I guess I wasn't at school that day or something." She shrugged her shoulder and waved off the moment, quickly changing the subject, "So what exactly is tonight for Zac?". The question came out a little harsher than Beth meant it too. She knew it came out like that too when Zac almost chocked on the mouthful of water he had taken.

"I guess its for us to be together and decide what we are doing tomorrow." Beth didn't understand what had to be decided about tomorrow,

"I don't understand Zac? What's tomorrow?" Zac took in a deep breath before answering her,

"I fly home tomorrow, Beth, well tomorrow morning really." Beth only nodded, she knew that it was only a weekend they were spending together, but she didn't realise that he would be leaving so soon.

"Ok, well, can't we talk about that later? I mean its not a great topic to discuss over dinner, right?" Beth had a bit of an attitude as she replied, not because of the fact that he was leabing, of course it hurt her that he was leaving, bur because she was stupid not to have realised that he would be leaving her eventually. Zac noticed the tone, and agreed to her request. The awkward silence that followed lasted the whole twenty-five minutes that it took the wheel to get round once and to eat their starters.

Zac opened the pod door to allow the servers in. Beth was taken aback by his dress which she recognised immediately, a Pizza Hut delivery uniform.

"Zac, what's going on?" She questioned as the large deep panned meat feast pizza was off loaded on the table, Beth laughed ironically. "You think that a large meat feast pizza is going to make the fact that your leaving ok?" Beth could not believe the situation she had been put in. She hadn't moved from her seat at the table, she looked down as she waited for an answer, she straightened out her top which was being creased from her sloughed position and removed the napkin from her lap, and placed in down on the clean plate in front of her as she leaned back with her arms crossed.

"Well not really but I know how much you love it and I thought that we should spend tonight with the people we love, the food we love and doing the things we love." Beth was now finding it very difficult not to smile at his charm, he was trying to be cheesy and corny and doing a really great job of it.

Fifty minutes later, and two and a half trips round the wheel, Beth and Zac were by the far end of the pod, looking out at the dark London streets, things had certainly been lighter, but then the topic of tomorrow hadn't been discussed yet. Beth fiddled with her fingers, whilst holding her glass of orange juice, she glanced downwards and laughed slightly. Zac let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes, he took the glass from Beths hand as he moved to put them down,

"What's going on? Beth, we really need to talk about his. I didn't want to do this now, and I thought you didn't either, so I don't understand why you've gone so quiet.". He took Beth's head in his hands as he asked. Beth knew what was wrong, she knew she was about to destroy their time together. He was leaving tomorrow, but she was staying, there was no way around it. Long distance doesn't work, it never would be able to work, they were seas apart.

"Ok, look, your leaving tomorrow, and we are getting attached and there is no way this thing we have going on is ever going to work. Life isn't that easy, its not perfect." Zac went steadily red, "And now I'm babbling, you wanted this to be a weekend thing, and now you definitely don't want to see me anymore." Beth broke away from him and stalked away with her hands covering her face. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she listened to the silence of the room. She expected some kind of response from him. He leaned against the metal rail and pressed his forehead against the glass. He knew he had to say something, just what to say was eluding him, his mouth opened and amazingly the right words seemed to flow.

"This is not a weekend thing, I think we both know that, I don't honestly know what we are going to do, we're young and the commitment of long distance, with our situations, just wouldn't work. Maybe we can see how it goes, you've got that job offer right?" It was Beths turn to cut in,

"I'm not even sure that I'm taking it, I haven't really though about any of it! God, if I hadn't of left in the first place, we wouldn't even be having this conversation." Beth wiped the stray tears from her face as she noticed that the wheel was coming to a stand still and there was a knock at the door,

"Reality always knocks right?" The security guard from earlier in the evening poked his head in and asked if they were ready. Beth only nodded as she glanced at Zac who too nodded silently.

The coach ride back to Beth's hotel consisted of Beth resting her head on Zacs shoulder, a few tears dripped gently down her face, the entire coach was silent and dark, the spotlights above their head shone down, illuminating their faces slightly and casting romantic shadows on the two lovers. Street lights past through the windows, flickering orange flashes on Beth's hair.

"Can you stay tonight? Or do you need to leave extra early?" Her voice whispered in the darkness, her throat scratchy with tiredness, her eyes heavy with sleep.

"I think I can stay, I want to stay." Zac replied softly as Beth yawned silently, and he smoothed her hair before gently kissing her head goodnight. The rest of the ride was silent, Beth's light breathing was souring in the stuffy night air. Zac was getting comfortable too, the chair seemed to be moulding around them, cocooning them in their own world. Eyes closed and their bodies entwined, until the coach came to a screeching halt, causing both Beth and Zac to jolt forward and awaken with shock. Looking at each other, to check they were both still ok and actually alive, they listened over the antenna at the drivers voice which sound like he had a bucket over his head,

"Sorry folks for that harsh stop, all who require the LA Suite hotel please leave the coach now." Eyes began to scan the coach, and fixed as Zac and Beth stretched from their positions and gathered their minimal belongings. Zac lead down the aisle of people, smiling and nodding when they realised it was actually Zac Efron on their coach. Beth loosely gripped Zacs hand, allowing herself to be led with him. The little girl Lauren waved a gentle waved to Beth as she passed, which she lightly returned.

Beths hotel was silent, which was perfect for a sleepy Beth who was practically begin dragged through the foyer and was waiting for the lift. Beth felt Zac sigh rather deeply before awkwardly changing his position to hold her weight better,

"You know, you could at least be awake, you did invite me here!" He muttered slightly to himself, as the lift bell dinged and run through Beths ears. All of a sudden her head was removed from Zacs shoulder, her body came to life again.

"I'm awake!" She yelled loudly in the lift, which caused a hearty laugh to escape from Zacs mouth. Beths eyes darted from left to right as she attempted to adjust to her surroundings, "Oh I'm sorry I fell asleep, its me not you, promise!" She reassured him as she pulled her door key out and placed it into the lock. Zac watched, the last time they were in a hotel together, Beth had the drama of not being able to open her door - one which she regularly seemed to be having. Leaning with his shoulder against the door frame, he saw her steadily redden in embarrassment that she couldn't do it, well as he thought it was about. As she stood at the door attempting to open it, frustration and embarrassment at the action was making her go red. But also the fact that Zac was staying the night too. They had never actually just slept next to each other, she wasn't naïve enough to suspect that was all that was going to be happening but memories kept flashing in her mind, it was those that made her turn a tomato colour.

"Ok, time to let me do it." Zac took the key card, and slipped his body between Beth and the door. She shut her eyes tightly as she caught the smell of his aftershave and he brushed against her, it lingered in her nose, eyes still closed until she heard the click of the door lock and felt Zacs body turn to her.

"So, you sure you want me to stay?" Zac stuffed his hands in his pockets as she gingerly asked the question he had been dreading to ask. Beth looked at him, studying his face, and reached up to hug him whilst making her mind up. One side screamed that she was setting herself up to be hurt again - after all he did leave the last time, but just by looking at him she could tell he wouldn't do that again. She was trusting him,

"Of course I do."

_Please READ AND REVIEW! i really do love reading your thoughts! Sorry for the delay in updating, been a bit busy lately, but expect the next chapter a little sooner than this one!!_

_Amy xox_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Authors note -- Ok my dearest readers, this chapter contains some heavy sexual content, it is the reason its posted as an 'M'! If you are not old enough to read then consider this your warning! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TOO! its two updates in two days, working my bum off here! lol! Amy xox_**

Disclaimer: I do not own any member of the cast or crew, nor do I own any family member either featured or mentioned. Any likeness to a real person is purely coincidental and not intentional. I do own all original characters, and the plot of this story.

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX -- Keep Holding On.

The following morning, a buzzing near Zacs ear disturbed him from his sleep. His dark brown hair fell lazily in his sleep ridden eyes as he unburied himself from inside the duvet cover mound and pillows, and turned over on to his back with a yawn and a stretch. His blue eyes bolted open as the buzzing continued, reaching up slightly pushing the sheets down, exposing his tanned and tone upper body to the summer sunlight, he checked the display to see who was calling him --his agent. He hit the red 'reject' button and told himself to call him later. Placing his arms back down on the bed, he felt with his left arm for someone, Beth, he had an awful dream that he was going to wake up and she not be there, he turned his head as his hand found nothing but an empty space. Panic ran through his veins as he sat up and looked for signs of her still being there with him. Her suitcase was still there, all her belongings were around the hotel room, sitting up in the bed, he turned to the bathroom door after hearing music from the shower radio,

"Beth?" He called out to her, unsure of whether he would hear her reply, bounced across the bed, pulling the under sheet with him and wrapping it around his lower half as her tip-toed to the bathroom entrance, "Beth?" He asked again as he poke his head around the painted white decorated door and into the misted damp bathroom, "Beth?" A screech of Beth's foot on the damp shower floor was heard as she stopped prancing with the loafer along to Fergies _'London Bridge'_ ,and turned to face the misted glass cubical door,

"Zac!" She called out in surprise as she saw him waiting with an amused face by the door.

"Just checking your still around." He told her as he entered further towards the shower cubicle. The white room was very clinical, with its matching white porcelain toilet and sink, a huge window separated the shower and the sink and the light bounced joyfully around it. The mosaic tiled floor was the only splash of colour in the room - a bright gold illuminated around the floor and Zacs bare feet as he padded his way and stopped at the door.

Beth felt really stupid, her baby blue shower cap was mushroomed over her wild curls, the odd one making its escape at the sides and water droplets dripping from them. She held the loufer in her hands, almost like a protective weapon, but realised it was no use and hung it back on the peg. She shivered slightly as the shower door opened and the warm steam escaped the area around her. She watched as a now naked Zac stepped in front of her and reached to remove the shower cap, which she allowed, and she felt the water run through her curly hair and drip down her back. She smiled at him as he snaked his arm around her waist and rested the other against the wall behind her to steady them both. Their bodies were pressed against each others, with the water trundling down both their bodies. Beth studied his face as she reached to hold it in her hands, stroking his abs and chest before her hands slowly rested in his neck and leaned upwards to kiss him. Their kisses were slow at first, just enjoying the feeling of being with each other and the feeling of being wanted by the other, but ass the mist began to heat their bodies, the passion and desire heated also. Beth's back was now flushed against the white tiled wall, Zacs hands reached down from Beth's back to the bottom of her firm bottom, lifting her leg slightly, which she instinctively moved to rest over his hip. She could feel just how turned on he was, every time she moved it brushed against her a little. She hungry moved her kisses from his lips to his jaw line before lightly sucking on his neck and collar bone, a tiny moan from his throat told her he was enjoying it as much as she was. She traced her hand down his tanned body gently massaging his tense muscles, she pulled her kisses away from his neck and moved back to his lips, where she lingered as she wrapped her tiny hands around his throbbing erect penis, and felt a sharp intake of breath against her mouth , as she massaged him. He squeezed her bottom, indicating that she should stop, which she did, and removed her hand and placed it on Zacs lower back. He changed their stance so she was fully leaning into him, with her heaving milky white breasts pressed urgently against his torso. Beth leaned up on the balls of her feet and tightened her leg around him, allowing better access for him. He held her gaze as he glided his long hard penis into her, and kissed her tenderly as he felt her body respond to his. They were only interested in each other and the feeling they were sharing was expressed in their desire and intensity which they were showing as they made love.

The water continued to dance down their bodies as they reached their orgasms together and their two bodies became separate once again. Beth removed her leg and dropped to her flat foot as Zac gently kissed her nose. Feeling the water starting to run cold, Beth shivered a little and drew herself away from the steady stream of water and closer to Zac, who manoeuvred them out of the cubical and into the bathroom again. She grabbed the two white fluffy towelling bathrobes from the door kook, handed one to Zac and wrapped herself in one also.

"I don't think I'll look at a shower quite the same again." She told him trying to break the ice of awkwardness which had formed over them. A buzzing noise and then the Superman theme tune invaded their silence, a squeeze of Beth's hand and he had left the bath room again. She closed the door too as she heard him start his conversation.

Beth rested her head gently on the cool door frame, she closed her eyes but re-opened them again when all she was a very naked Zac in front of her.

'What am I doing? Hes leaving today! I'm getting all attached to him! I'm getting involved again with him, at least he was still there this morning, that's progress I guess!'. She moved away from the door quickly when she felt the handle twitch on the other side, and began to style her damp hair into its usual curls. She looked at Zac from the mirror and her mind quickly noticed the change in him, he could barely look at her,

"Whats wrong?" the quietness in her voice surprised her. Zac felt awkward. It was obvious. He did that move where he puts his hand behind his head ad rubs his neck with it - this was not going to be good.

"Umm…my flight leaves at two, so I need to get going in a minute." Beth starkly turned to the mirror, putting her _L'Oreal_ product lid back on, using it was a distraction not to look at him.

"Ok, I'll be out in a sec." She had not looked at him in the eye since he re-entered the room. She was determined not too. He did not even say anything, simply closing the door behind him.

Zac closed the door and groaned in frustration, not at Beth or himself but at their situation. He heard a sob coming from the bathroom, she was crying, AGAIN, because of him, and he hated that. He slumped on the unmade bed, completely, for the first time in a while, unsure of himself or what to do. His phone rang, again flashing his agents name, he fell back on the bed, the phone still calling him in his hand as Zac silent prayed it would stop soon. With his eyes closed her did not see Beth crawl on to the bed beside him, now fully dressed and her hair drying into curls. His eyes shot open as she rested her head on his chest and propped his arms around her. She fiddled mindlessly with a loose cotton on his dressing gown, trying to decide what to say to him was difficult. She didn't want him to leave her behind, but she knew that him staying was impossible and her going with him was difficult.

"I'm surprised you've not yelled down the phone yet." Beth glanced up at him, and was surprised to see him looking down at her, "Look I know we discussed this last night, and I know what we agreed but I can't help but feel that we are making things difficult for ourselves Zac." She sat up as she felt him get up with a groan. He stood in front of he as she remained sat on the bed.

FLASHBACK

They had both been awake around three, well Beth was because Zac started to snore loudly, and then Zac was awake because she shoved him into a new position. Both laid their silently next to each other, both on their backs looking at the ceiling. Silence.

"You should really do something about that snoring you know? The next girls your in bed with might not be so forgiving." Beth re-arranged her pillows and duvet to allow her to prop herself up on her arm.

"You call shoving me almost out the bed forgiving?" Zac questioned with a raised eyebrow, and laughed when Beth nodded.

"At least it was almost out the bed, not completely." She used the technicality of it all to wriggle her way out of it. She was just sitting there looking at him, as Zac reached up and took her hand in his. There was something not right about Beth, like she wanted to say something but she didn't know how to say it.

"You've got that look about you, something is on your mind, what's up?" Beth dropped his hand as she looked at him through narrowed eyes, she raised her index finger to his as she replied, almost like she was telling him off but not quite.

"You shouldn't know any looks! And there's nothing on my brain!" She turned to lay on her back again huffing as she ate a mouthful of her own curls. She shuffled around more in the bed, trying to get comfortable, kicking Zac in the process and finally giving up by sitting up against the feather pillows,

"Oh my GOD! Ok stop moving and calm down, a) that hurt, and b) your fussy so what's up?" Zac was now also sitting forward. Beth rolled her eyes as she fiddled with the duvet again,

"Its just that tomorrow, and your leaving and me staying is on my brain. We kind of discussed it earlier but not really and I don't want to put a downer on things but I need to know where we stand, where I stand."

"Well your sitting actually." That earned Zac an evil stare which he could defiantly make out, even in the pitch black of the room, "ok, not funny, well, its not like can stay here, work is finally going in the right direction I can't just leave. You've got that job offer, the one we have not discussed either. If you took that you'd be based in Los Angeles and we could make a proper go of it together." Beth smiled at his last comment, it told her he was serious, about her and him being together, "But you've decided not to go, well come back." His tone was a huffy one, which turned Beths smile upside down. She didn't understand how he could suddenly change in a minute, was her blaming her for them not being together?

"Are you saying its my fault we aren't together right now? I can't drop everything Zac, there is things going on for me too!" Her voice raised to a loud whisper, after all they were in a hotel room, at 3am which everyone was sleeping.

"There is always something to stop us Beth! We just have to work things out and our timing better. Does that mean your taking them job?" Zac hopefully looked into Beth's eyes, he could see her mind was not decided. She did not know what she wanted to do, deep down in her heart of hearts she knew she would love to take it, that she probably should - but it was a big step.

"Maybe, probably, I don't know yet." Zac just looked at her, he did not reply, she did not even change the way her stared at her, she felt like he was disappointed in her. And that was something she was not prepared for.

END OF FLASHBACK

Standing outside the hotel which had become their safe-haven for the last night, bags in her hand from checking out, she waited with Zac anxiously for her car to be brought round by the parking attendant. She could see the disappointment in his eyes still, she could not handle him leaving and thinking she didn't love him or wasn't happy enough with him to make the effort. She brushed a curl from her eyes, she felt like she should say something to him. She kept turning to him, and glancing out the corner of her eye at him - getting the courage to say or do something.

"Zac!" Beth turned to him thinking she had found the right words to say, but seeing his eyes fixed on her own she lost all notion of sense. She leaned upwards and pressed her lips urgently against his, it was all she could do to convince him of how much she wanted him and loved him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer; I do not own any member of the High School Musical cast or crew. I do not own any real-life family members, either featured or mentioned. All original characters belong to me. Any likeness to a real person is purely coincidental.**

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN - Doing the Right Thing.

"Elliott, yes I know our flight is at 10.30 tonight, I know I'm not going to stay late for drinks, I might not even go. Has the shipping people arrived and taken everything? They said the bulky things like our beds will have to follow us later, that's not right! Call them back and tell them that we've paid extra to have that out there too! Ok bye!". It was the 15th of September, Beth's last day in England, before she was leaving for good. The Monday after Zac left, she made it plain and clear that she intended on leaving England and would like to accept the job offer over in LA, not only for Zac but to get away from her hiding and to start again. Having been on leave for the last month or so, to allow her to prepare herself for the move, meant this was her last time at the London office she'd grown to love over the few years she has been there. She past through the dark tinted revolving doors and smiled brightly at the Receptionist who pressed the security button to allow her in the building. Passing her Secretary, Julie, who was engrossed in the latest gossip column of 'HEAT', she smiled as she crept up behind her and leant down to her ear,

"Julie, that doesn't look like a claim form to me!" Beth spoke softly in her ear causing her to jump four foot into the air and quickly hide the copy she was reading from view,

"That was cruel Beth, very very very cruel!" Julie told a now red faced Beth, her belly hurt from laughing so hard, "Beth, what do you want?" Julie had a slight attitude which Beth detected but ignored as it was her last day.

"Well I had to come in to collect some things from my office before I hopped over the pond, and not so much of the attitude either, you've had it easy the last month or so with me not being around." Julie rolled her eyes as Beth wagged an index finger at her and opened her door to her office. As she turned her face turned from one of laughter to one of shock. Her eyes widened and her hand went to mouth as she carefully walked into the room, moving different coloured helium balloon strings out of the way.

The entire room was empty, apart from a box in the middle of the room with her things and what looked to be a million balloons floating weightlessly above her.

"JULIE!" Beth called out, not removing her eyes from the room, "Who did this?" Beth spoke once she heard Julie stop just outside the room.

"I'm not sure, it was a company called 'Grand Gestures for Grand Love' or something. They asked for you personally, spent about an hour in here and left again." She batted a balloon towards Beth, which hit her in the head. Not even acknowledging it she pulled one of the balloons down to read what was on it aloud,

"Congratulations." And continued once she had turned it over, "Beth! Your back where you belong! Call me when your settled. Your curly-haired companion, Corbin xxxxx" She made the five kissing noises at the end, which made Julie laugh.

"Who's Corbin?" Julie asked as she pulled down a balloon to see for herself as Beth let go of hers.

"He's a friend, I met him when I was in LA last, her was living in the same apartment complex as I was and he was working on the same movie too." Beth was searching through the small box in the middle of the room, checking everything was there that should have been.

"Oh as an assistant, like you, behind the scenes?" Julie questioned, fiddling with the balloon she was holding, but quickly stopped when Beth answered,

"No, he was a cast member, Corbin Bleu." She felt her eyes automatically shut tight when the balloon Julie as holding was released and popped when it hit the strip light.

"Corbin, Corbin Bleu sent these to you." Julie ran out to her desk and back again, her copy of Heat in hand and flashing through the pages, "THIS Corbin Bleu." She trusted the magazine into Beth's face, who looked and laughed at Julies face,

"Yep. The one and only, why?" Beth eyes turned into little slips as she looked suspiciously at Julie,

"No Reason." This made Beth smile even more, she gently poked Julie in the side.

"I think you like him, Julie and Corbin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first come love, then comes marriage, then comes the curly baby in the baby carriage." Beth continued to sing and dance around Julie, who was turning a brighter red than Beth thought possible. Feeling bad, Beth stopped, slightly out of breath, she leaned against the cornflower yellow wall,

"Hey!" Beth jumped a little as Elliott's unexpected voice and head entered the room from around the corner. Now it was Julies turn to laugh, "What's with the balloons? Was it Zac? You told him finally that we're going, Beth that's so great!" Elliott cut herself short as she saw Beths eyes widen and do the 'cut-it motion' with her hands.

"Zac, as in Zac Efron?!" Elliott nodded her head in response, Beth only waited for the singing to come out of Julie…but it didn't. "That's really cool, anyway, I'd better get back to work." She smiled and winked at Beth before she left. Beth could see the Senior Partner Mr Kennedy in the background and smiled warmly at Julie.

"Elliott get in here!" Beth smile sweetly until Elliott was in the room far enough to close the door, "No, Elliott I haven't told Zac we're on our way yet, ok, no-one knows ad I'm keeping it that way for now." Beths voice echoed round the empty room as she sighed and clamped a clammy hand over her mouth. Elliott spied this motion, Beth turned a ghostly white and pale in a matter of minutes,

"Are you ok Beth? Your looking really really white, do you feel sick?" Elliott guide her to a chair and sat her in it.

"No, I'm fine, its just the stress of us moving that's all." Beth attempted to brush her 'illness' under the carpet with everything else. The truth was that she ahd been feeling this way for the last week or so, which was unusual for her - she was hardly ill.

"Your not pregnant are you?" Elliott questioned, although asked in jest, caused Beths head to snap towards Elliott and her cheeks became all red as she flustered an answer together,

"No Elliott, I'm not pregnant, don't be stupid! I'm nineteen, and besides who have I slept with lately to get me pregnant?!" Beth took a sip of her bottled water as Elliott replied. Beth was nervous, Elliott could read her like a book, fiddling with her bag contents, she didn't look up at all.

"Did you sleep with Zac?" Beth finally looked up at Elliott and stopped picking at the bottle label, they had slept together, without protection, there was a possibility she was pregnant, she knew she could be, she never felt so helpless before as she felt at that moment. She had no control over the situation.

"No, not without protection." Beth lied. She had lied to her Best Friend, she felt awful, wishing she hadn't lied at all, she reached out for Elliott's hand, she couldn't make this into something bigger than it really was.

"Your lying, but its ok, I understand. Deal with this in your own time. But the longer you leave this the worst it gets." She dropped Beth's hand before slamming the door behind her, as her temper boiled over once again at Beth's idiotness to the entire situation. Left alone in the room, Beths eyes watered, but she didn't let them run. She needed to keep it together, just until they left and got settled, then everything would be ok. She shuffled her bag to under her seat using her feet and hands, and arranged her skirt and top before taking a deep breath and snipping hole in the bottom of the balloons so she could take them with her.

Four hours later, Beth and a still annoyed Elliott waited at check-in, along with all their luggage and personal items to get them through their flight. Elliott had spoken a single word to Beth since earlier that day. She was all smiles and kisses when it came to their families and the goodbyes, but with Beth she did not mutter a single word. All they had between them was the sound of Beth's Top-shop flats, Elliott's _UGG_ boots and the squeaky trolleys they had. Beth glanced between her newest _POPSTAR! _magazine and Elliott, who was staring awkwardly at the flight time board, and attempted to make conversation,

"Hey look, David Beckhams naked." Beth leaned the open magazine towards Elliott, her voice was flakily chirpy - even she rolled her eyes at how poor she sounded. No response. She slammed shut the magazine abruptly, offering in a huff for good measure. "Elliot, For God Sake talk to me! I don't understand why your so upset, ok I lied, we had sex, hot sweaty meaningful shower sex! There are you happy?! I told you the truth! Please talk to me, or this flight is going to be even longer than it already is!" Beths voice boomed around terminal one and their gate, the few passengers behind them stared on in shock at how blatant Beth was and how loudly she had spoken.

"Its not that you lied, just how stupid your being about this situation." It was now Beths turn to roll her eyes,

"Look! I'm trying to get to LA, ok once we're there I will then sort this mess out, ok, what's another twelve hours, the possibility I am pregnant is remote, it won't change in twelve hours, I promise I'll sort it out when we get there." Beth struggled with her trolley, which of course had a mind of its own,

'Only I can get the trolley that wants to run everyone over.' she thought as she swore under her breath lightly and ran over her own foot. Elliott stopped just beside her with a satisfied look on her face,

"That sounds good to me." She hugged a hobbling Beth and handed their tickets over to the person behind the counter. "I'm just trying to look out for you, you're my friend and I really can't bear it when your unhappy - life's too short, plus I need to know if I'm going to be an Aunty Elliott any time soon." Beth laughed lightly and put her head in her hands, shaking her head,

"Oh God, poor poor kid." She joked as Elliott reached for the _POPSTAR! _magazine,

"Now where is that David Beckham picture?"

Twenty minutes into the flight, the Air Hostess brought the head-set around for the in flight movies, sitting in the middle seat of the middle row, she had a perfect view,

"Earphones?" An American accented Lady offered to Beth and Elliott, who were arguing over whether they should start on the wine gum sweets ot the variety pack of Terry's Chocolate Oranges. Beth looked to the Air Hostess, and recognised her almost immediately, she was on her first flight out to the states, when she first met Katy. She smiled a friendly smile at her and asked what the first film was,

"It's the new Hairspray film I think." Beth and Elliott looked to each other out of the corner of their eyes, a small laugh brewed in their throats,

"We'll both have them thanks." Beth replied and thanked the Lady before she sauntered to the next row. She turned to Elliott, who was pulling her blonde wavy hair into a messy bun, and placed the earphones in her lap,

"We can't get away from lover boy, even at 40,000 feet in the air he's around." Elliott sarcastically commented as she arranged herself into a comfortable position, "Well lets get this out the way - at least one of us will enjoy this flight." She plugged the earphones over her ears as all the cabin turned dark. Beth unzipped her grey and pink tracksuit to reveal a plain white tank top, the person next to her was dozing dangerously close to her shoulder, she awkwardly twisted her arm and shoulder to make sure she didn't hit them, she glanced over her shoulder to make sure she had adequate space and squinted her eyes shut as the contents of her in flight bag tipped all over the floor,

"Crap!" she muttered quietly to herself and threw her jacket at Elliott's lap. A sheen of sweat began to develop on her face, she felt herself get hotter and hotter as she fished for her things. She managed to gather most of her things, but saw her purse had fallen at the feet of the sleeping man. Beth attempted to reach it, unfortunately she must have rested her head on the mans knee for too long, because as she rescued her purse and returned to her position she saw two eyes staring at her in the dark, bright blue eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, I dropped my bag on the floor and everything fell out. Is there anything else around you I can't see?" She questioned, belongings clutched to her chest. The person looked around them, and nodded as the leaned down and passed her what she had lost. A pregnancy test. Her eyes went wide as the mans large tanned hand gave it back to her,

"Thanks." She said finally as she replaced all her belongings and settled to watch the film,

'This is going to be a long flight.' she thought, glancing to her right and throwing the ma an awkward smile.

_A/N - Ok, I've been a bit lacking in my updates lately, I'm kind of finding it difficult to write these chapters, its odd because it just use to flow easily…but not to worry…I have a few things planned before this story ends! ANY WHO!!! READ AND REVIEW….PLEASE!!!!_


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters/actors in High School Musical, I do not own any cast members or their families either featured or mentioned. Any likeness to any real person is purely coincidental.

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT - Memories of a Former Life.**

Sitting in the back of a taxi, window open with a slight breeze lowing Beth's loose curls messy, her sunglasses folded in her lap, and left hand catching the weak sun as it waved out in the air. She was back. She watched as the taxi driver mindlessly spoke to Elliott, and then re-focused her attention to the scenes enfolding around her. She sat up as they passed the cross roads, and saw her favourite Starbucks and Hard Rock Café, but slouched back disappointed as she did not see Zac signing autographs again, Beth jumped a little as she felt Elliott's hand on her arm,

"You ok?" Beth smiled widely in reply,

"I'm ok, I'm home." Which caused Elliott to smile back in relief. Beth rubbed Elliott's hand and realised that this time was going to be different, she was not there just for her, she was there with Elliott, to share all the experiences and the ups and downs - it was something new. She was awoken from her daze when they pulled into the familiar gated complex. Beth tapped the driver on the shoulder indicating for him to stop just past the gates. She smiled widely at Stanley, who was more tanned and grey yet surprisingly pleases to see her. Leaving her door open, Beth jogged to a trolley welding Stanley, slowing only to make sure she did not knock him over as she hugged him. Still in the same uniform she left him n, he laughed in surprise at her actions,

"Well, hello there darlin, long time no see huh? Let me get a proper look at cha'." he drew Beth away at arms length and took her all in, "You've certainly changed, put on a little weight - looking good sugar." Stanley mumbled in his southern drawl that only Beth ever really understood.

"How are you Stan? Keeping the place warm for me?" Beth joked as she strolled arm in arm wit the old security guard.

"You know it, I believed you when you said you were coming back, and well here you are, and who is this lovely lady?" Stanley's eyes flicked in Elliott's direction under his bushy eyebrows, he took her and checked for himself what her thought of her. Elliott walked towards the pair at the front of the taxi and stuck out a pale manicured hand in Stanley's direction, to which he just looked at. Waving her hand off he pulled her into the same hug that he gave Beth,

"Any friend of Beth's is a friend of mine, what's your name Darlin?" Elliott looked a little dumb struck at the action of the stranger - that shocked that she did not reply quickly enough and stably looked to Beth for the answer,

"That's Elliot. Do you mind Stan if I leave Elliott to help you with our bags?" Beth asked carefully as she fingered the door key to her old apartment in her tracksuit top pocket. A nod from Stanley and she turned to move towards the lift of the building, nothing had changed, a few new plants but the building itself had not changed. The gym was still there and from what she had read so was Corbin - he's car was parked in the apartment bay. She juggled the key in the lock, remembering the first time she tried to open it, the door did not budge, Beth felt herself getting warmer and warmer and her heart beating faster as her anxiety grew. She felt like she was being watched,

"You have to jiggle the keys in the lock, do you want me to try?" A familiar guys voice asked her, Beth did not even need to look at who it was,

"I'm fine - I got it."

"I guess you do." The voice told her as the door popped open. Leaving the keys in the door, Beth spun on her heels and embraced Corbin with a laugh.

"God, its been so long since I last saw you." She told him as he spun her around on the spot, his curly hair pulled back into a pony tail bounced as he continued to spin them both.

"Tell me about it! Its been the same here, so your back for good?" Beth stuffed her hands into her tracksuit jumper,

"Back for good." She confirmed with a relaxed nod and smile. Corbin was about to continue their conversation as the lift door dinged open and Elliott's voice barked down the open hall,

"BETH! For god sake, this is your stuff, and our not even helping!" Beth moved back down to the lift, where a sweating Elliott and groaning Stanley were attempting to move his trolley laddered with her boxes of belongings and her cases. She grabbed two cases and slung a few in Corbin's direction and headed back to her apartment.

"So aren't you guys living together?" Corbin questioned as he grimaced form Beths rolling case running over his fot. Beth turned and smiled sweetly at him as Elliott replied,

"We couldn't live in a tent camping for two days, let alone in an apartment for the rest of our lives!" Corbin laughed as Beth rolled her eyes,

"She's just being a pain! I told her that we are far more mature now then when we were seven!" Beth laughed at her own joke as she began to open a few boxes in her living room. Looking around she noticed that the room had changed since she was last living there, the walls were painted back to the plain white colour they were before she and Katy decorated, the floor was carpeted an awful petrol blue and once divided kitchen now only had half a wall. The door to the bathroom and bedrooms had been removed and glittery pink balls were hanging in its place. Her face must have said exactly what she was thinking.

"The people who lived in here before me really didn't like this apartment very much did they?" Beth asked as she rubbed her hand along the painted walls. Corbin shook his head as he changed his attention from his sidekick to Beth,

"They were those happy go lucky, hippy I love the world and the world loves me type of people. We'll decorate don't worry, ok well I need to go, we start the HSM 2 tour in a couple of week, we've got practises at Millennium dance studio until 4 - everyone's going to be there and I know they'd want to see you." Corbin hugged Beth tightly as he was about to leave, Beth hugged him back but didn't understand how he knew they would want to see her, she wasn't exactly sociable with them the last time she saw them all,

"Are you sure? Who's going to be there?"

"Well I just told them I'm inviting you, and its the cast and a few dancers." Beth sighed at his response and fell silent as her left, only waving a hand to him.

"I need to go too, the taxi guy is probably having a heart attack at how much this fare is going to be, call me later." They hugged goodbye, ad for the first time, Beth was along again.

Looking around the apartment, she stopped at the huge windows and the breath-taking view that she had forgotten. It was all open for miles, the traffic on the road about 3 miles away told her that this was still reality, but to her it was still a dream. Her phone began to vibrate in her pocket, shocking her out of her day dream,

"Hello?" Beth questioned as she opened the box marked 'Kitchen' and pulled out a mug to make some hot lemon. A British voice greeted her on the other end,

"Beth? Its Julie. We've got some problems here, the Cavendish case has gone crazy this morning and Ed isn't dealing with it properly, can I send you the documents via e-mail and you look them over?" Beth sighed heavily down the phone, it was happening where she was being sucked into working,

"Julie, I've got plans this afternoon." Beth told her over the phone,

"It will literally take 15 minutes - tops! Please Beth!" Her voice turned all high pitched and squeaky and the desperation was pouring down the phone. Beth tool the whistle out of the kettle spout as it began to boil and reluctantly agreed to sort out the mess,

"Ok, tell Ed to expect a call from me and tell him not to touch ANYTHNG!" She took a sip of her drink as she walked into the living room covered in boxes and cases,

"Beth you're a life saver, by the way, how are you? How was your flight?" Beth chuckled as she went to sit down, but realised she didn't have anywhere to sit,

"It was good, slept some of the way, I've seen Corbin this morning already." She teasing Julie after the session back at the office, "He was wearing a cute black tank, that showed off his chocolate skin…" Her voice was slow and trying to sound sexy and inviting, she really wanted to laugh for sounding so corny. Julies voice turned into a shout as she yelled to Beth to shut up about him and everything else,

"You should save that tone for your lover boy, by the way, how is Zac?" Beth was standing out on her balcony, drink resting on the chrome railing, and the world passing her by.

"Very nice turn around Julie, I don't know, I haven't spoken to him actually, he didn't even know I was here until Corbin spilled the beans earlier. Anyway, I need to find my laptop and get going, I'll call you Julie!" They said their goodbyes, and twenty minutes later, Beth was sat in the back of a taxi, laptop turned on and reading over the information sent to her.

Her curly hair was now loose, and the ringlets blew gently in the breeze, her sunglasses shielded her eyes from the bright mid afternoon sun and meant she didn't have to make conversation with the odd looking taxi-river who kept staring at her in his rear view mirror. Her laptop rested on her bare legs and her chocolate brown shorts. She had dis-guarded her beige jacket when she realised how warm it really was outside, and it sat in the other seat, along with her bag next to her,

"Can you get there any quicker please?" It was now 3 o'clock, she was running late anyway as she changed and now the driver was taking the scenic route! Her phone began to jingle as she was listening to the southern accent of the driver, her screen flashed Corbin,

"Hey Curly-Companion, I'm nearly there, I got caught up with some work before I left." she explained as se continued through the e-mailed documents,

"Work? You just got here" Corbin exclaimed at her down the phone, his voice was cracking and being interrupted by a beep,

"Yeah your telling me, can you hold for like 2 seconds?" She didn't even wait for him to respond before she clicked on to the next call,

"Ed, I've been looking over the documents, they can not ask for £2.6 million, they haven't even got a case, we argued this 3 months ago, this new contract they drafted is complete crap!" She yelled down the phone at her replacement back in London she listened to his reply on what he planned to do, but quickly turned out when she saw the taxi driver pull to the curb and the red building read as 'Millennium Dance'. She hastily gathered her things as she paid the leering sweaty taxi driver with a $20 dollar bill and told him to keep the change,

"No not you Ed!" She told him as he questioned, 'What change?', and stuffed her apple laptop into her hand bag.

Inside the dance studio. She watched as eager dancers past her in the corridor, obviously late for their master classes with what ever professional choreographer was there that week, Ed was still fusing down the phone, but Beth was not listening as she approached a studio door marked as 'PRIVATE'.

"Ed I need to go". And with that she shut the phone flap down and tossed it into her bag. The chipped door had tiny windows in either side, she wanted to know who she was going to be faced with when she went in the room. On her tip toes she peered into the room, Corbin was right, everyone was there, including Zac. She must have been there a while. She didn't hear the main front door open, but she felt a tickle on her side and a cool breeze as the person ran past her. Beth's head turned to one side as she spied a blonde guy jogging away,

"There's a sign on the door for a reason." He told her with a cheeky smile as he stopped at the door, his face was red and sweaty, obviously a sign he could dance, and had been working hard in his class. His hair was blonde spiked and messy, and his green eyes were twinkling with his laughter,

"Yeah thanks, not too difficult to miss." Beth replied with a smirk, her face was glowing warm as he continued to stare at her,

"Your not here for the class are you?" His eyes travelled over Beth, like he was taking in all of her being. She shook her head, tucking a curl away and re-adjusting her laptop,

"No, no, no, no-- what gave it away?" By this point the guy was making his way back down the corridor to her,

"You generally don't need a laptop for dance class." His tanned bare arm pointed out the item in her hand before taking a sip of his water. Beth smiled knowingly, she was getting the impression this guy was being forward for a reason,

"Your funny." She told him with a deadpan expression on her face, she stood up on tip toes again to see what the group were doing in the other room.

"See you either know those people in there or your really nosy, which one is it?" His young face darted towards the window. He had to lean into Beth's personal space a little to be seen which caused her to move back a notch away from him,

"I'm nosy, you're the one with 20 questions, and yes I know them thanks." She had had enough of his pointless chatter, she reached out a hand to take the cool metal handle,

"Wait, look I'm Kenny, I was on _JLOs Dance Life_ there's a class tomorrow evening, you should come along." He offered out a piece of paper, obviously with his name and number on it for her to take, Beth looked between the paper and Kenny's smiling face. She realised from that point that his gaze never left her face the entire time they had been talking. She was trying to decide what to do, 'What's the harm in a class or two - he's cute and friendly, no real threat.' She reached out and took the paper from him and put it into her back pocket for safe keeping.

"Thanks, I'll see." She told him as the doors swung open to the studio making her jump and almost drop her laptop and bag.

"I though I heard voices, hi I'm Ashley." She outstretched a hand to Kenny, who shook it politely. Ashley's face had a permanent smile stretched across it, her blond hair pulled back loosely made it clear she had been dancing for some time, she had her eyes fixed on Beth's face, which was looking to the floor awkwardly.

'OH MY GOD!! How embarrassing!' Beth though. In all fairness she had no real reason to be embarrassed but she knew by Ashley's face what she, and the rest of the cast must have been thinking.

Kenny threw a quick goodbye over his shoulder to Beth and Ashley, who both watched him as she jogged back down the corridor. They both had the exact same expression on their faces. Lost in the moment of watching him walk away from them. Realising she was still staring, Beth shook her head lightly as she and Ashley came out of their dazes.

"Hi Ash." Beth laughed along with Ashley as they hugged each other, "its been a while, huh?" Ashley slung her arm over Beths shoulders as they walked into the studio, Ashley's tanned legs made Beths look even paler than they were already,

"It really has been a while, what my party right?" Ashley's eyebrows furrowed as they stopped b the old brown beaten up sofa in the corner of the gold coloured room for Beth to put the things down on. Beth laughed as she nodded her head in agreement,

"I'm surprised you remember me even being there!" Beth told her. She placed her laptop open on the coffee table and turned it on,

"Something's I remember, the pictures helped jog my memory, you know the ones with you and Zac…kissing and basically getting it on… those I remember!" Beth only smiled, as she typed in her password to her laptop and waited for it to load.

"I heard my name in there!" A Californian accent spoke clearly at the two girls, Beths head shot up in surprise, regretting it immediately when he smiled at her eagerness to see him.

"Hi" She said to him as he made his way around the table to where she was sitting, and stood in front of her. He looked expectantly at her for her to get up and hug him or kiss him or something. It was only when Ashley nudged Beth with her elbow ad shot her eyes from Beth to Zac, did she get up from her place.

"Don't be too eager to say hi or anything." Zac whispered in her ear when they finally hugged for the first time. Beth felt herself automatically nuzzle her head into Zacs neck, she closed her eyes and sighed before replying to him,

"I'm sorry, its just work has been a pain since I got here." Zac gently kissed her exposed shoulder before pulling back slightly to answer her,

"They are on your case already, you've only been here a few hours, couldn't it of waited?" Beth held onto the open collar of his navy _Lacoste _t-shirt as he wrapped his arms safely around her waist, back into their comfort zone again, like they had never been apart. A buzzing noise invaded their moment, "You do realise you back side is buzzing right?" Ashley was the only one who was now laughing at Zacs comment, Beth turned to Ashley laughing as she reached into her pocket for her phone,

"I need to take this, I'll be quick promise." She leaned into kiss Zacs cheek., but he turned his head so he caught her lips in a quick motion. Both pulled back quickly, still only inches from each others faces, their eyes locked together, both feeling the energy from the other,

"Beth! Your phone!" Ashley called out, causing Beth to break the stare her and Zac were sharing and pressed the answer button,

"Ed, what now? No, do not let the clients sign ANYTHING! 2-6 million is far more than they should be paying anyway!" Beth clambered over Ashley's feet as she headed for the door. Zac slumped in the sofa and watched as Mo, Vanessa and Lucas all attempted to greet her, but were given Beth hand holding up her index finger telling them to wait, "No Ed, CPR 17.4 stated that the court may allow an amendment who's effect will be to add or substitute a new claim, but only if it arises from the same facts as the existing claim, which it doesn't! We've already established this…" Her voice faded as she left the room and the door closed behind her, leaving three stunned people behind her.

"Wow! Some things never change!" Mo said with surprise in her voice.

_**A/N; There is the next chapter, finally!!! I've been a little poor with the updating! Very sorry for that, I've got lots going on at the moment!!! Hope you really enjoy it, I loved writing it…bless Zac and Beth!!! Cute huh??**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!**_

_**Amy xox**_


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters/actors in High School Musical, I do not own any cast members or their families either featured or mentioned. Any likeness to any real person is purely coincidental.

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE Learn Something New

Beth now stood in her sparse bedroom, well room because she didn't actually have a bed in there yet, and looked at herself in the mirror. She was surprised it was still there, considering the people who were in there before he had pretty much changed everything about the room completely. Her once mushroom coloured walls were now painted a hideous luminous orange that you usually find in highlighter pens and the carpet had been replaced with green paonted floor boards - in short, she couldn't live there. The very bare minimum of essentials were unpacked, which basically meant piled on the counter on the bathroom, and her suitcases opened and leaning against the wall; clothes everywhere. After the fiasco that Ed had caused back in London, Beth ended up on the phone for the entire two hours she was at the studio, not intentionally of course but she got so involved that it was difficult to find a place to stop. It was only when the group were all standing around her with their belongings that she realised just how long she'd been working for. They had agreed on dinner this evening 'for old times sake' she was told by Mo', who forgave her for telling her to hang on. She was nervous to go, butterflies evolved in her stomach shortly after she had got into Zac's car after he offered to drive her home.

FLASHBACK.

Beth waved lazily to Ashley and V, who were driving out of Millennium car park in Ashley's Audi TT. Before turning to Zac who was starring straight back at her,

"Are you ok?" Beth questioned as she grabbed his hand resting on the stick shift. His face was blankly focused on hers,

"Yeah, I just can't believe you're here, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He changed his body position as he pulled out the car park. The wind blew around inside the car as they drove down the sunny streets of LA. Beth held her hair to once side as she answered Zac,

"Its not that I didn't want you to know, I mean lets face it with Corbin around there's very little chance of it remaining a secret for very long, but when we were in London we were Zath! Zac and Beth, together, I think, and I didn't want you to think that was why I came here - to be pressured by it all," Her phone interrupted her as she was speaking,

"I'm going to throw that in a minute." Zac told her as she answered it,

"Hey Elliott, I'm in the car with Zac at the moment, what's up? I'm not sire, think I've got dinner plans tonight, yeah should be ok, I'll call you back, bye!"

"Elliott huh?? She's here too?" Zac questioned as he turned into the Starbucks waiting area,

"Yeah, I decided not be alone this time." she told him with a smile as she slid her sunglasses back over her tired eyes,

"But you weren't alone before though, you had me!" Beth laughed at his puppy dog face as she straightened out her shorts and top and hitched her tanned _Chloe_ bag over her shoulder,

"Yes, yes I had you, but I wanted someone here anyways, besides that, I need a frappachino , I'm from England where in September it averages about 12 degrees, not 20!" She made the joke to lighten the mood slightly, not that she couldn't talk to Zac about something serious but that she didn't necessarily feel that now was the best time to discuss.

Standing in the air conditioned Starbucks, Beth could hear the whispers of the people around her, she could feel their eyes burning into the back of her neck, she leaned in towards Zac, who was going on about something that couldn't have been that important as she wasn't really listening to him,

"Do you ever get the feeling your being watched?" Zacs expression changed to one of confusion to agreement, when he looked around at the seating area around them and saw that 90 of the people were actually staring at the both and the 10 were rather poorly trying to hide it too.

"Nothing like being stared at huh?" Zac joked as the people who were staring began to look away, knowing they'd been caught, " All part and parcel I'm afraid!" He told her as they got to the counter to order.

Thirty minutes later, and about 20 autographs, Beth and Zac made it back to Beth's apartment. The knack of opening her front door still evaded her, and it ended up with Zac having to so it for her,

"You should really get that fixed!" He told her, doing the typical guy thing of turning the key in the lock to check the bolts lined properly, but not doing anything else about it,

"Yeah, its not like it's a problem though, I was ok with it, just got to get use to it again, do you want a drink? Not that I really have anything!" Beth was now pottering around her empty kitchen looking for something to give Zac to drink,

"The people that were here before you really didn't like this lace very much did they?" Zac asked as he rubbed his hand along the painted wall of the hall, flakes falling to the floor, dusting the hallways,

"What gave that away?" Beth joked as she opened a cupboard door, which they had decided to be nice too, and a cockroach was staring back at her. A shrill scream broke the quiet in the apartment, Beth slammed the door shut as she backed away from the gross creatures that should not be in the kitchen. Her scream re-newed itself as she backed into something hard, not realising it was Zac.

"Beth stop streaming!" Zacs arm wrapped protectively around her waist as he guided her out of the kitchen, "Your not staying here tonight ok? That's not exactly healthy is it?!" Beth was now passing the living room, checking in all the corners and crevices for any more unwanted visitors. She shuddered and rubbed herself all over feeling that they were on her some how.

"Well, where else am I going to go?! I can't stay with Elliott, I can't afford a hotel. Its only a bug I guess/" Her face said a very different story of course, she turned a pale white as she trod down and heard a crunch under her foot, "What the hell?!"

END OF FLASHBACK.

A tap on her closed bedroom door made Beth resume fiddling with her curly hair, manoeuvring the curls into a better shape and styling, she smiled mildly as she saw Ashley's head poke around the door, her blond long hair pulled back into a low ponytail and smouldering eyes a blended black to match her dress. She waved a tanned hand, which had a new limited edition Calfskin black Chanel bag lazily dangling from it,

"Hey, how are you?" She questioned as she stepped further into Beth's bedroom, her black gladiator sandals clopped along against the floor as she walked. She looked awkwardly around the room, as if she was looking for somewhere to sit, but shrugged when she realised there wasn't anywhere.

"I'm doing ok, you?" Beth asked with a smile as she adjusted the last curl and went to find her bronze wedges to wear, she noticed Ashley look down at her hands as she searched through her box labelled as 'Summer shoes',

"Yeah I'm fine, totally fine, Zac asked me to get you, he's delayed or something, you nearly ready to go? Reservations are in thirty minutes." Beth was just buckling her sandal, and using Ashley's outstretched arm as a leaning post as she notice a bug crawling along the wooden rail on the floor. Of course Ashley saw it, which Beth was hoping she wouldn't have done,

"Beth, why are there bugs in your apartment? You can't stay here Beth! Not with Bugs, your living with me until they have gone!" Beth grabbed one of her slippers and hastily began whacking at the floor, trying not to get too close to the insect or anything,

"Its dead now, and Ashley its totally ok, I'm staying with Zac for a week, just until this place had been sorted out, and de-bugged." Beths face grimaced as she looked at her slipper for the dead bug, and threw it in the bin with a clang,

"so your staying with Zac huh? That sounds very cosy!" Beth laughed as she sprayed her Vera Wang perfume and stepped through the speckled mist,

"Ashley" Beth rolled her eyes, she had the feeling that it was going to be perceived as something it was not - it was a friendly gesture - it wasn't that she was moving in with him, with him, just staying a little while. " It was just a good willed gesture, nothing else, don't go buying wedding dress magazines or anything." Beth smiled into the mirror as she straightened her nude coloured t-shirt dress, which had small bronze bead details in a pattern, and checked her barely there make-up, she had to admit that she thought it was something else when Zac told her to stay with him, but she decided not to look at it that she meant some huge commitment,

"Lets face it, you and Zac aren't really around each other very much, you haven't been and you won't be, with the tour and all, this is going to be such an experience for you. You really haven't seen anything like it!" Beth had to laugh at Ashley, who reminded her so much of Sharpay at that moment. She began to ramble off all the funny quirky things that Zac did at his house as Beth moved around in her apartment turning off all the lights and closing all the windows before she left, the last thing she needed was for someone to break in,

"So how do you know all this stuff? Is I from your time on set?" Beth took the opportunity to ask the question as Ashley took a breath form her talking. Beth watched Ashley shake her head from side to side as Beth dashed past her and to the kitchen door to close it too.

"Vanessa told me all of this from the times she stayed when they were together." Ashley opened Beths front door and watched Beth, who was standing there in shock, she was standing there for a few seconds before getting her cream bag from on top of a box in the living room. He'd never told her that he and Vanessa had dated, not that it should really have bothered her too much but she felt almost let down that he hadn't told her. She was lost for words about the topic, she certainly wasn't expecting Ashley to say that Zac and Vanessa had a past, of course it was something that she read about online and every fan had thought of but to hear it practically from the horses mouth was a different issue. Realising she hadn't said anything for a good minute or so, she looked up to Ashley, who was still waiting by the door, and smiled as she took a deep breath and walked with confidence to the door, Ashley took this as a sign to get outside,

"Are you ok? You didn't know did you, about Zac and V?" Ashley's voice was now one of concern not so much at the fact ha she had said something that she shouldn't have but none of how Beth was reacting to it. Beth couldn't talk, she shook her head as she locked her door, processing all the information she looked to Ashley before replying.

"When were they together? Was it when I was around? I would have noticed something like that you know."

"No Hunny, it was between HSM 1 and the start of the tour and before Zac went to Canada, way way before you! The time apart totally killed any feelings other than friendship - you guys have been apart and look at you both, you still want to be with him and him with you.", Beth couldn't help but smile a little at this, and Ashley noticed this smile, as they got out the lift and began walking to her car,

"Ok, you need to stop saying that now Ash." Beth laughed as Ashley poked her tongue out in reply, "When are you on tour then?" She smoothed her dress down as she pulled the seat belt into position.

"Next week, on the 24th - its our first show in NYC - but we leave the 22nd." Beth was surprised again, she knew they were leaving but so soon was a different matter completely.

"Oh that sucks! You guys are going so soon … I'm going to be here on my own!" She hadn't though of when they were all leaving, she felt her phone buzz in her bag which was resting lazily in her lap, pulling into a stop light she pressed the green button and pushed the phone to her ear,

"Hello?" She yelled into the mouth piece, unsure of who it was,

"Beth! Where are you?" Elliott's British accent boomed over the phone.

"Elliott, sorry I'm in Ashley's car, we're going to dinner, where are you?" Beth could hardly hear her in the background.

"not to worry, your busy, I thought you were going to call me about going out!" Elliott's voice was getting angrier the more she spoke. Beth winced as she heard this, she had made a mistake and left her friend on the first night out.

"I'm sorry, after I went to their rehearsal, we decided dinner tonight, and then Zac came over, and we had a situation with bugs, don't be mad at me!" Beth looked at Ashley awkwardly as she tried to explain herself, it was embarrassing and she could feel herself flushing over, she felt warm, a sure fire sign she felt under the gun with this one.

"Its totally fine, Beth, you go have your dinner and don't worry about me!" And with that the phone went dead. Moving the phone away from her ear, Beth could only stare at it as she just took in what had happened and what Elliott was stressing about.

"All ok?" Ashley asked, making Beth jump a little in her seat. Beth looked around her, noticing that they were now stationary and parked in the car park, she smiled weakly between Ashley and her purse, as she struggled to get her phone away.

"Lets just eat ok?"

**A/N; I am a poor author! A seriously poor one, for not updating in more than a week, I am really sorry! And even in this chapter not too much has happened! But at least we have established that Beth and Zac are now living together…big step!!!**

**Any way, please read and review!!!!**

**Amy xox**


	30. Chapter 30

-1DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters/actors in High School Musical, I do not own any cast members or their families either featured or mentioned. Any likeness to any real person is purely coincidental.

Chapter Thirty -- Trying to Figure out her Number One Guy.

Pressure. That was what Beth was feeling right now. First day on the job, and already had been ringing non stop for the last hour; two calls from Ed in London, one from Julie, four from the HR department and one from her new boss. Zac, she still waited to hear from him. She stayed at Zacs last night, as planned after dinner they collected her things from her apartment, to the shock and surprise of the group of course, all apart from Ashley, had something to say. The general consensus was that they were crazy, both Beth and Zac knew that this was a big thing, they were kidding themselves that it was anything but. They nodded at what everyone was telling them, al the comments weren't to make them feel bad, but for them to realise that they were moving in together, be it temporary, but still Beth didn't look at it that way, she was staying at her boyfriends place and that's al, no intense commitment. Maybe she was being naïve and not seeing the reality of it - what she didn't know was what Zac was seeing it as.

Bet read the message which just beeped into her phone, searching for it caused the million papers which seemed to have built up on her desk on three hours to fall freely to the floor,

"Shit!" She swore lightly, tucking her curls behind her ear as she leaned down to pick up the documents and checked the message. She laughed lightly as she read the message from Katy, before shuffling her papers and piling them messily on top of her desk drawers. Locking her computer up, she slung her red mulberry bag onto her white shirt covered shoulder and waved to her assistant Kristen, that she was going to lunch.

Sitting outside the nearest café, she placed her iced tea o the wooden table and checked her cell for the time. Late. Katy was late, like usual.

"Its not the girl who was snooping is it?" Beths head whipped around to see who it was that was asking the question, there she was face to face with Kenny, the cute blond from Millennium. He pointed to the chair apposite with raised eyebrows, as to ask if she cold sit down, Beth sat up as she awkwardly attempted to answer him,

"I um…I'm waiting for someone actually…so its not really a great time." Beth stuttered during her answer, and she hadn't looked him in the eyes. She didn't understand what he was so interested in. he completely ignored her and sat anyway, ordering a cold drink at the same time. "Did you not hear me? I'm waiting for a friend!" Beth pushed her glasses back up her nose as she took a sip of her tea. Kenny leaned forward, arms resting on the table and looked at her with an expecting gaze,

"Oh I heard you, and I'll go when they get here! Pretend I'm not even here!"

"What do you want Kenny?" Beth realised that the only way to actually get rid of him was to show him some attention..

"nothing, just seeing what your up too. I saw you sitting over here, alone might I add and I did the Gentlemanly thing and kept you company." Beth rolled her eyes at him, as she went to reply to him her cell buzzed against the hardwood table, she reached over to answer it but a tanned man hand got there first and slid it open,

"Hello?" Beth stretched out across the table to take the phone back. But her hand was swatted back by Kenny, his eyes rolled as she sat back in her seat and outstretched a waving hand, "Zac? No sorry Beths not available right now, she just getting dressed." Beths eyes widened when she heard Kenny saying what he did to Zac, hearing Zac start to yell she snatched the phone from Kenny, who only laughed as she sat back down.

"Hey…you there?" She questioned lightly down the silent phone,

"Yeah, are you? What the hell Beth?!" Zac yelled down the phone, Beth let out a heavy breath as she replied,

"Zac, calm down, its only Kenny - did you actually think that what he was saying is true?" She spoke quietly, noticing Kenny smiling at her from across the table, " Look, I can't really talk right now, I'll see you at home tonight?"

"Fine, we'll talk about this later." Beth was now officially annoyed, at Kenny for what he said for sure, but also at how little Zac trusted her. He did actually believe Kenny when he said that they had been 'together'. Zac and Beth hadn't even had the 'were-an-official - couple' chat yet, but as they were technically living together she thought that he would give her more credit than he was giving her now. Realising that she hadn't said anything she looked at Kenny who was just watching from across the table.

"you think that was funny?" Beth crossed her legs as she took a sip of her drink, anger growing in her voice,

"It was funny, but I over stepped the mark I am guessing."

"You got that right." Her temper was getting the best of her as she attempted not to yell ad cause a scene, "I don't even know you."

"Well, lets start over, I'm Kenny Wormwood - dancer." He held out his hand to her, expecting her to shake it.

"Beth Green - Lawyer in training." She didn't take his hand. She instead looked him dead in the eyes, she was trying to show she was confident and collected and not totally confused like she was. He reminded her of Zac, the way he offered her his hand to shake, that was a very Zac thing to do, and she didn't feel entirely comfortable with him being like that.

"Ahh, so that explains the suit them, you work near here?" His eyebrows raised as he spoke the question and Beth smiled a little at him.

"About five minute walk that way." She pointed out with her index finger behind him, "what are you doing here them? No auditions?" She was mocking him,

"Are you insinuating I have no talent?" He pretended to look hurt as Beth laughed at his overdramatic actions,

"Maybe!" She told him, turning slightly red from laughing,

"Maybe?! Go! Way to hit someone's ego! I'm talented, I'd like to see you bust a groove like I do!" Beth looked at him with eyes like slits as she stopped laughing.

"Bust -a-groove? I bet I could show you some things you didn't know before!" She was flirting, openly flirting, their laughing and teases were not going unnoticed, and passers by were starting to stare. It was only when one actually stopped in front of the table that their banter stopped too.

"That's not Zac!" A familiar voice broke their conversation, Beth immediately stopped laughing at the mention of his name,

2Katy! Oh my God!" Beth stood up and reached over the canvas dividing screen to hug a now brunette Katy.

"I heard you were back and thought it an ideal time to see you…you're looking sharp, what's the occasion?" Beth settled herself down on the seat, tucking her black and white striped skirt under her.

"I'm at work today, I'm on lunch right now." She explained as she watched Kenny tense up in his seat, "Oh I'm sorry, Katy, this is Kenny. Kenny this is Katy." Katy smiled at him, but didn't talk to him, he took a deep breath in as he stood up from his seat and was practically knocked out the way by Katy sitting in it.

"I guess I'll see you tonight?" His Boston accent rang from his words as he looked to Beth for an answer.

"Maybe." Beth told him coyly, before she grimaced at the swift kick of Katy's flat shoe. She smiled and waved over her shoulder to Kenny, who was smiling brightly at her from across the street. His blond hair was tucked messily under his white hat, and his white baggy t-shirt blew against his lightly in the breeze.

"Earth to Beth, Earth to Beth! Hello?!" The snapping of Katy's fingers across the table brought Beth from her daze. "what the hell was that?" Katy asked, not angrily but with an anxious and weary tone, Beth rolled her eyes,

"You sound like Zac! Ok, what was what? Kenny is Kenny, I met him yesterday and he asked me to a class tonight, he was I was sitting here on my own and sat to keep me company." She explained in one breath. She avoided eye contact by pretending to look for the waiter to order another tea . It was odd to Beth that Kenny had suddenly popped into her life and she was the only one who wasn't reading too much into it, "I don't get why its such a huge deal." She picked at her 'Sahara Beige' nail polish which had began to chip at the sides, 'That's what you get for paper pushing I guess'.

"Its not a huge deal if all you say it is, but what is a huge deal is that your living with Zac now!" Beth groaned in frustration, she felt her head hit the back of her chair and her hands grip the seat arms.

"I'm NOT living with Zac! I am only staying this week until my apartment is de-bugged and re-painted!" She stressed to Katy, her expressions were big and unruly as she got more and more worked up about the whole situation.

" Oh ok, God what's wrong with you today?" Beth felt bad, she had just yelled at one of her closest friends,

"I'm sorry, I'm not yelling to be mean, I am just so fed up when really its nothing, he and I are well aware of what this is and is not, and what it is not what everyone thinks it is." Katy was trying to follow all the 'is' and 'whats' but got lost somewhere in the middle of it all, shaking her head clear she replied to Beth,

"It seems like the only person who is stressing about this, is you." She watched as Beth sat back into her chair dejected and a little huffy still. " I can understand why, it's a big step, which you aren't ready for right? I would have thought that you would have wanted to be with Zac every minute of the day considering he's leaving at the end of this week!" There it was again with him leaving.

"Yeah I know I have crap timing ok." Beth entered with a laugh, "You don't have to remind me!"

"And I would have thought Zac would have been your number one priority! I have only met Kenny twice, once yesterday and then once today, he's just trying to get up my nose about something, its seriously nothing." She checked her watch for the time, "and if you hadn't of been late I wouldn't have had to speak to him!"

"Hey! I'm a busy girl, so anyway tell me more about this Kenny, is he single?"

**Authors note;**** I am totally sorry for not updating sooner, been bogged down with college stuff, and work! Been a busy busy girl lately! I've been writing and I have got pretty damn close to the end of the story. I'm really pleased with how I'm going to finish it, especially considering I wasn't sure how to end it. But I'm at the point where I know where to stop. There maybe a sequel, but I think that won't happen for a while…anywho there is going to be lots more chapters before then! So enjoy and read and review!!!!**


	31. Chapter 31

-1DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters/actors in High School Musical, I do not own any cast members or their families either featured or mentioned. Any likeness to any real person is purely coincidental.

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE - Living in Hate and Harmony.

Beth swung her arm over Zac to switch off the alarm in their bedroom, which was flashing 6.30am, she groaned as she rubbed her blue eyes free of sleep and attempted to wake up. They hadn't gone to bed until late, not for any romantic reasoning, more for arguing then anything else. She checked Zac was still asleep as she stood up and adjusted her GAP shorts and vest top she had slept in and shook her head free of the headache which she still had from the night before. It was safe to say that the nights events certainly put a sour note on the bright morning ahead of her. She had finally finished at work at seven, considering her had spent almost two hours at lunch on her first day it was only right she made the time up, and arrived back at Zacs at seven thirty, she used the key Zac had given her to get into his house, calling out as she entered through the front door to let him know she was home.

Dropping her things at the front door like usual, and getting no response from Zac, she shrugged off her jacket and hung it awkwardly on the painted white banister . She walked through the grey living room and into the kitchen, where she found Zac sitting on his kitchen bar stool, sipping what looked to be a beer.

"Hey, I called out but you didn't answer, you ok?" She attempted to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, but frowned when he ignored her and took a sip of him drink instead, "rough day?" Beths eyebrows furrowed as she looked over his face and ran her hand through his hair lovingly. She knew something was defiantly wrong when he moved his head away from her, and shifted his body so that she was not touching him.

"You could say that, you see I called my girlfriend at lunch today, and instead a guy answers the phone and tells me she's just getting dressed.". The anger n his voice rumbled around the kitchen ad made Beth incredibly nervous,

"Zac, it was only Kenny goofing around, it was a joke, what's wrong with you?" She opened a few of the cabinet draws looking for the bottle opened to her beer.

"What's wrong with me?? What's wrong with you?!" HE stood from his chair and walked powerfully towards Beth, who was still looking for the bottle opener, and slamming all the drawers at the same time, and slammed the bottle opener on the work top beside her,

"I don't understand why your getting all worked up about him, I don't even know the guy! I don't even know his last name for God Sake, stop being so serious! God! I thought you trusted me more than this, Zac! You move me in here just to keep tabs on me is that it because if the rest of this week is going to be like this them I'm already packing my bags and going back to live with the cockroaches." She stormed out the kitchen and into the living room, Zac of course following,

"So that is what this is about really, you staying here." Beth rolled her eyes at him, for once this was his hang up and not hers,

"No, its not, this s about the fact that you really don't trust me! I don't know why I am so surprised really, its not like we've actually spent enough time together to actually earn each others trusts, and your leaving at the end of the week which you forgot to tell me about!"

" Beth you know how things are, besides you weren't exactly honest about your moving here! Nothing like giving a guy some warning!" He laughed ironically at Beth, which made the tears begin to sting her eyes.

"This whole thing was a mistake, a huge fat ugly mistake! I have had people all day asking about us and how come were living together, and I told them basically that we hadn't discussed being together yet, we just kind of fell into it, like how some where along the way I fell in love with you, but right now I don't even want to look at you!" She pushed past him without an answer from Zacs mouth. They didn't speak the rest of the night, and as far as she was concerned she was sleeping in a separate bed to him that night, it was only when she felt his arms pick her up around one o'clock, that she realised that she was sleeping with him.

Getting dressed in silence, Beth did up the last button on her white shirt and heard Zac turning over to face her,

"What time is it?" He grumbled as she sat on her side of the bed to do up her shoe,

"9.10"

"Your off to work? That's early," He was talking to her like last night didn't happen to them, she was not the type of person to easily forget arguments,

"I'm busy today, I've got lots to do, more appointments and lunch dates with guys that threaten you to keep." The sarcasm bit her tongue as she said it, grabbing her black Gucci bag as she started her way down the stairs from Zacs bed room. She heard him getting out of the bed and move down the stairs behind her. She kept her cool as she reached the bottom of the stairs and turned towards the kitchen to make breakfast,

"I thought we might have been past that this morning." It was now that she finally looked at him, in his shirtless glory with this dark hair sticking every which way, leaning against the white door frame.

"Past what? You accusing me of cheating with Kenny, or living here when you don't really want me here, or us not really being as 'us'? Trust me, one night is not enough to get past that. But we're here another week so you never know." Beth sipped her orange juice quietly at the island in the blue kitchen and watched as he poured his cereal into a bowl,

"You want some?" Beth shook her head declining the offer, she was still feeling a little under the weather, "You sure? You look pale." He put down his cereal box as he watched her wash her glass in the sink, and put it into the dishwasher,

"Maybe you shouldn't go in today, you sure your ok?" He held her reluctant head in his hands, forcing her to look at him,

"I'm fine, really fine, probably tired and I have a headache too. I have to go in today - I've got new clients to meet - someone Duff." Zac laughed as she rested her forehead on his chest.

"You mean Hilary Duff?"

"Yeah." was the muffled reply he received as her head was still down on his chest.

"You've only been here two days and you've already got clients like Hilary Duff, what next Tom and Katie Cruise?"

"I think that called yesterday." She wrapped her arms around his middle as he laughed at her sarcasm, "Why don't you have a day of nothing, call Katy and just be at home or do girly things?" She groaned as he mentioned exactly what she wanted to do,

"I guess I could be in the meeting this morning and work from here the rest of the day." She smiled up at him, sensing he was going kiss her, she leaned in and captured his soft plump lips with her own,

"What are your plans?" She asked when she finally broke from their kiss and embrace, and began busily packing a few snacks into her bag from the fridge,

"I've got rehearsals all day, probably till about eight, so when your done 'working from home' you could come by." He kissed her cheek as he walked past her and into the laundry room.

"Yeah I'll just fly over, I really need to get a car here, taxis are costing me a fortune." Beth smiled when she heard the washing machine start, he was in a routine, even with her there,

"I'm not surprised, why don't you use my car today and we'll look for one before I leave." Beth nearly died right there and then. His car was like his baby - he protected it with his like and there he was letting her drive it.

"Its ok baby, I know you love that car, I'll get a taxi!" She kissed him lightly on the lips as she hitched her hag over her arm and headed for the door, "I love you…"

"I love you too!" He called out before the door shut behind her.

Three hours, and one meeting later, Beth was sat comfortably on Zac's sofa, laptop loading, hot water and lemon, and two painkillers for her headache sitting in front of her.

"The meeting went ok, could have been worse really, well her contract with Hollywood Records is supposedly up for renewal and they are offering $5 million for five albums, she wants more of course." Beth has her blackberry phone resting between he shoulder and cheek as she organised the pillows behind her, "Its not a case that they won't give her more, they just think she's being unreasonable. Yeah she hasn't signed anything yet, ok I'll e-mail it to you?" She swapped her blackberry for her hot drink, which seemed to be the only thing to settle her stomach, and leaned back relaxing. The minute she closed her eyes the perky doorbell sounded, making her eyes shot open, she decided not to move from the spot, hoping they hadn't seen her through the window next to her,

" Delivery for Miss B Green!" The strong Brooklyn accented person yelled through the letter box at her, he lifted her head in surprise, putting her cup down and pulling her low-waisted jeans up. She padded bare foot to the door. She peaked through the spy hole back at her on the other side. The lock clicked as she swung the heavy door open to reveal a large, short man, who couldn't have been any taller then Vanessa, "You Miss B Green?"

Beth was unsure of herself, whether or not she should agree, "This is she, who are you?" Her business voice kicked in at this point, causing her mind to kick her in the ass,

"I'm delivering you a car, and your giving me attitude!" He shook his head as he began filling in all the paperwork on his clipboard, Beths face was one of confusion,

"I didn't buy a car…" She told him, as her blackberry began to call, "Can you hang on a second?" She ran back to the living room, as she heard the delivery guy telling the other guy to put the car on the drive,

"Katy, I'll call you back" She didn't waste any time in hanging up the phone and got to the door just in time for the tiny man dressed in green overalls to thrust his dirt clipboard in her face.

"Sign here and here." She snatched the board from his hand as he leaned against the door frame, she read down the form, her name, address, date of birth was all present and correct, until she got to the bank details section,

"Mr Zachary D A Efron." She read out loud, glancing from the page in front of her to the car that now sat in the drive way. "Excuse me, did the guy that ordered this car, look like him?" She grabbed the new _'Teen People' _magazine from the table next to her,

"Yeah, that's him." She smiled politely at the surprised man and scribbled her signature where he had directed her too. She held the keys in her hand as she shut the door behind her and the delivery truck rumbled away. She didn't know what to think, the fact that he had brought her a car was really generous of him and she was thankful but she didn't want him to think it was ok for him to throw away his money on her, her blackberry blasted the latest Kelly Rowland song, the screen flashing Zac,

"Hello?" Her headache was back with vengeance, as she rubbed her temple free of the stress,

"Hi, did you get it yet?" Beth laughed at the excitement in his voice, it was like Christmas to him,

"No, get what?" She really laughed heartily as she heard him yelling to Corbin in the background that the car dealership had messed up the delivery times, "Zac, hunny, its here! I'm only joking with you!" She then heard him yell to Corbin to get the phone to the dealers because its there.

"And?" He asked quietly as she opened the front door and looked out the black Mercedes sitting in the drive way.

"Zac, its amazing, but way too much! Way too much! I can't afford this car - you know that, not now anyway." She aimed the key at the car and unlocked it with a BEEP.

"That's why I brought it - you said you needed a new one and I saw it and thought of you." Beth sat down on the cool cream leather seating and held her hand on the leather steering wheel.

"Zac its beautiful, I don't know what to say, thank you so much." She could hear his stupid smile on his face down the phone,

"Are you doing any work? Fancy coming here? Drive in your new car?" Beth groaned in response remembering this morning, and it was already four o'clock.

"Ok, I need to do a couple of things but will be there soon."

Thirty minutes and two e-mails later, she was pulling out the drive way in her new Mercedes , playing Rihanna's 'Umbrella' and calling Katie,

"Hello Katie," Beth smiled when she answered her phone after the ninth ring,

"He Beth how are you? NO BROOKE, hunny put down the spoon! Aren't you suppose t be at work?"

"Yeah I worked form home, well tried too then Zac brought me something and it interrupted me, I'm on the way to the studio to see him, do you want me to drop by first?"

"No! No, I'll see you at the dance studio." Beth was a little shocked at how Katy snapped suddenly at her, her tone changed completely,

"Ok, see you soon." The phone rang dead out her hands free speaker, which was loosely resting in her lap, she shrugged off the conversation with Katie and something, well someone caught her running along the light grey pavement; Kenny. She was in two minds whether to stop or not, after the argument with Zac last night, a repeat was not what she had in mind for the perfect time to yell out to him,

"HEY!" He stopped at the fact that someone was calling out to him, she chuckled as he looked over his shoulders for the owner of the female voice,

"Kenny! In the black Mercedes !" Leaning over and in the window he smiled at her warmly, which she returned, "Hi!"

"Hi, nice car, yours?" He eyed the new black exterior and Beth felt her face redden as his gaze entered the car and fell to her exposed legs,

"it's a gift actually, anyway, I'm going to Millennium, need a ride?" She was shocked at herself for being so forward, an even more surprised when he swooped in the front seat next to her. "I'll take that as yes then."

"So did Zac by this for you?" Beth glanced sideways as he spoke to her, his tone was defiantly not one she appreciated, almost as though he was trying to insinuate that she was only with him for the benefits,

"Not that its any of your business, but yeah he did, do you have a problem with that?"

"Do you?! Does he know I'm in here? Tat your even breathing the same air as me?" He was pushing all of Beth's buttons, and he knew it, smirking to himself as she parked awkwardly in the car park at Millennium, Beth had to hold her temper or she was going to say something she would regret. She didn't reply to anything he had said to her, " Didn't think so",

"Get out of my car!" She told him as she put her dark tortoise shell sunglasses over her eyes and fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Demanding; I like that." The last half of his sentence was lost as he got out the car and slammed the door behind him.

_A/N; Another update! Please review! I am a little worried that I have lost readers because I haven't updated for a while! Please review and let me know there is still some people reading!_

_Thnks!!!!!_

_Amy_


End file.
